Evolution
by Kaisuky
Summary: Je m'appelle Rei, j'ai toujours vécu avec Lui. Il n'en a pas l'allure mais il est censé être mon père. Son comportement violent et ses nombreuses interdictions on eut raison de ma patience et je me suis enfui. Mais je n'aurais pas pu prévoir que l'aventure de dresseur de Pokémon comporterait autant d'obstacles et aurait de telles conséquences.
1. 1-La fuite

**Évolution**

**Chapitre 1 : La Fuite**

Vautré dans le canapé, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années regardait un match Pokémon à la télévision. Il lâchait parfois un commentaire sur telle ou telle action. Dans sa main un verre de whisky bien rempli, contrairement à la bouteille posée sur la table basse.

J'en profitai pour mettre mon plan à exécution. J'ouvris le placard où se trouvaient ses Pokéballs, la majorité étaient occupées. Je pris discrètement celle de son Caninos et la glissais dans ma poche. L'animal était actuellement à côté de l'homme qui me servait de père. Il venait de terminer son verre, car il se leva pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille, non sans tituber. Je m'empressai de refermer le tiroir, son comportement me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien vu.

J'en profitai pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

-Où vas-tu ? me demanda le seul autre humain présent dans la pièce.

-J… je vais chercher du bois pour le feu, avant que la nuit ne tombe. Arkan, tu viens m'aider ?

-Ni ! me répondit le chien de feu en se levant.

Je récupérai mon blouson rouge. Dehors, la pluie tombait depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Je sentis son regard sur moi, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Dès que j'eus mis mes chaussures il m'interpella :

-Viens là un instant.

Une sueur froide glissa le long de mon dos, mais je me résolus à le rejoindre. Il fallait que je reste le plus naturel possible. Je devais relâcher ce Pokémon de feu, il ne méritait pas un maître pareil.

-Il y a un problème ? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible.

-Donne-moi ce que tu as pris, répondit-il en tendant la main.

-J… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'EST çA ! PREND MOI POUR UN IMBÉCILE !

Sa main partit en arrière, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, je le poussai. Il perdit l'équilibre et tenta de se rattraper à la table faisant tomber sa bouteille qui explosa sur le sol. Sans attendre, je lui tournai le dos, attrapai mon sac banane et sortis de la maison.

-TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME çA ! me cria-t-il. Un bruit de chute accompagna cette phrase, il devait avoir vraiment trop bu ce soir.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de traverser le jardin que j'étais trempe jusqu'aux os. Mes cheveux noirs s'aplatirent sous l'averse, me couvrant les yeux. Je les écartai et, sans ralentir ma course, pris la direction de la forêt. Je rabattis entre temps la capuche de sa veste. Mes vêtements de couleur feu me protégeaient un peu de l'eau qui ne pouvait être retenue par le feuillage des arbres.

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle et écouter les alentours. J'étais sur un terrain dangereux et sans protection. Je me glissai sous un sapin dont les branches touchaient presque le sol et me recroquevillai pour préserver le peu de chaleur qui émanait de mon corps. Très vite, je me mis à trembler, la peur, l'angoisse et toute la tension cumulée se relâcha. Je laissai mes larmes courir le long de mes joues.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Jamais je n'aurais dû m'enfuir, j'aurais dû attendre et endurer une fois de plus. S'il me retrouvait, la punition serait des plus amères. Non, trop tard, il fallait fuir, je devais m'éloigner le plus loin possible avant que mon géniteur soit assez remis de sa boisson pour lancer ses Pokémons à ma poursuite. Cela raviva le souvenir de ma dernière tentative. Il avait ordonné à son Colossinge de me donner une leçon, le Pokémon ne s'était pas retenu. J'avais passé un moment effroyable sans compter le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour m'en remettre.

Le craquement d'une branche me ramena aussitôt à la réalité quelque chose se rapprochait, lentement. La peur me paralysa, je ne bougeai plus, tout juste arrivai-je à respirer. Je ne voyais rien, la nuit était tombée depuis peu et les nuages de pluie bloquaient la lumière de la lune. L'intrus avançait doucement, trop lentement à mon goût.

-Cani ?

La surprise laissa rapidement place au soulagement. Poussant un soupir, j'appelai le Caninos :

-Arkan, je suis là, c'est bon.

Le chien de feu se rapprocha et vint se coller contre moi. Je l'enlaçai, ignorant ses poils humides.

-Ne me fais plus de peur pareille, s'il te plaît.

-Ni !

Restant dans cette position, je profitai de sa chaleur. Au bout d'un long moment je repris la parole :

-On va partir d'ici Arkan, je ne peux plus revenir. On devrait aller …

Je marquai une pause et réfléchis. Jadielle était la ville la plus proche, c'était aussi le premier endroit où l'Autre se rendrait. Bien entendu, la boisson et la perte de son plus fidèle flair le retarderait. Mais pour combien de temps ? Tout allait se jouer dans les jours à venir.

-Arkan, on doit aller à Jadielle et en repartir avant samedi, soit cinq jours.

-Caninos !

-Bien. Tu te rappelles où j'ai caché le sac ?

-Ni !

Le chien de feu s'élança dans la pénombre sans hésitation. Heureusement que j'avais eu la bonne idée de cacher un sac avec du matériel en prévision d'un jour comme celui-ci. Cet endroit était une véritable prison. J'étais toujours surveillé, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner seul. La télévision était le seul moyen que j'avais pour m'évader, découvrir un autre monde. C'était aussi elle qui m'avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur les Pokémons. J'avais regardé bon nombre de documentaires et matchs Pokémon pour avoir une bonne connaissance du sujet. Je me rappelais surtout d'une émission intitulée « histoires de dresseurs », qui retraçait le parcourt des plus grands d'entre eux. Des challengers qui avaient fait parler d'eux, aussi bien grâce à leurs compétences que par leurs actes. Les meilleurs étaient originaires du Bourg Palette, ils avaient affrontés tous les champions et avaient pu se mesurer à la ligue Pokémon. L'un était devenu maître, place aussitôt ravie par un de ses amis lors d'un superbe match. Il avait par la suite repris l'arène de Jadielle. Celui devenu maître Pokémon avait continué sa route et demeurait introuvable. Enfin la troisième une mystérieuse jeune fille avait elle aussi disparu de la circulation. Tous les trois avaient œuvré pour détruire l'organisation criminelle nommée la Team Rocket dont, malheureusement le chef Giovanni et ses certains de ses acolytes avaient disparu de la circulation après s'être échappés de prison, il y a dix ans déjà.

Un bruit attira mon attention, le Caninos revenait avec un sac à dos terreux dans la gueule. Sans faire d'histoires, je nettoyai la terre qui se trouvait dessus en utilisant le tapis feuillu de la forêt, puis je l'ouvris. Je regardai les rares objets que j'avais pu prendre sans que leur disparition ne puisse informer mon tortionnaire de mes actions futures. On avait de quoi manger pour trois jours maximum en faisant durer, il était impératif de trouver des baies, sinon nous n'arriverions jamais à destination. Je sortis une couverture de survie et m'enroulai dedans. Puis je m'allongeai sur le sol contre mon Pokémon. Si celui-ci m'avait suivi, c'était qu'il voulait bien de moi comme maître.

J'avais mal dormi, le moindre bruit me réveillait. Il fallait bien avouer que la forêt n'était pas un des meilleurs endroits pour ça, encore moins quand il pleuvait. Bien que celle-ci s'était arrêtée, le vent, lui, n'avait pas cessé.

Arkan m'avait réchauffé toute la nuit, bien qu'il était aussi trempe que moi. Je regardai les alentours. Le ciel s'éclaircirait, l'aube n'allait pas tarder. Je me relevai et détachai le sac que je portais autour de la taille. Ce dernier me permettait de transporter quelques affaires en cas d'entraînement. J'avais là deux potions, quelques barres vitaminées, une petite bouteille d'eau et la seule Pokéball que je possédais. Après avoir partagé les barres vitaminées en guise de petit déjeuner, nous nous mîmes en route.

Nous avancions à une allure assez rapide, ce rythme me réchauffa peu à peu. Arkan regardait les environs aux aguets. Mon père l'avait capturé dans le but de l'entraîner pour remplacer son défunt Magmar et me surveiller. Finalement, comme c'était moi qui m'en occupait le mieux, je pris peu à peu sa place en tant que maître. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient fait changer à ce point. Et pourquoi venir se perdre ici, loin de toute civilisation ?

Le soleil se leva enfin et commença à réchauffer la terre de ses rayons lumineux. Autour de nous, les Pokémons commençaient à s'éveiller. On pouvait entendre ici et là, le chant de certains oiseaux. Nous continuâmes notre route plus prudemment ; il n'était jamais bon pour un humain de quitter les sentiers normaux. Il fallait bien avouer que le fait que les hommes capturaient et utilisaient certains Pokémons comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets ou pire, les mangeaient, aurait engendré la situation actuelle. Les Pokémons encore sauvages attaqueraient les humains, pour se défendre bien sûr, mais aussi pour délivrer leur semblables.

Aux alentours de la maison, ils me connaissaient donc ils savaient que je ne leur ferais rien. Mais pas ici. Je regardai Arkan ouvrir la marche, il se retournait parfois pour voir si j'arrivais à le suivre. Soudain un cri retentit plus loin dans le bois faisant s'envoler les Roucool et les Piafabec. Le Caninos leva sa truffe et flaira l'air ambiant, puis continua son chemin.

J'ignorai ce que cela pouvait bien être mais son comportement signifiait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Pourtant, l'appréhension me gagna, je ne cessai de regarder autour de moi.

-Vivement que j'arrive à Jadielle, pensai-je.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin pendant encore un long moment, la forêt devenue silencieuse n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour me rassurer. Les oreilles de mon chien de feu ne cessaient de tourner dans tous les sens puis s'aplatirent lorsqu'il s'arrêta en haut de la colline. Je restai en arrière, pas besoin de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, son adversaire ne m'avait pas vu autant en tirer parti.

-Chenipan !

-Caninos !

Je laissai mon ami discuter, non pas que je détestais les combats mais l'endroit regorgeait de Pokémons. En attaquer un signifiait en avoir des tas sur le dos. Je m'accroupis sans bruit et patientai. Si nous étions tombés sur un Chenipan, cela signifiait que nous avions atteint la forêt de Jade. Autrement dit, l'une des forêts les plus évitées en raison du fort nombre de Pokémons insectes vénéneux. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement forts, mais leur nombre pouvait poser problème. Bien qu'Arkan maîtrisait l'attaque flammèche.

Mon Pokémon revint vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Je vis le Chenipan s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, toutefois le chien de feu changea de direction. Au lieu de continuer tout droit vers l'ouest, il avait pris la direction du sud. Je le suivis sans rien dire, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Celle-ci arriva quelques heures de marches plus tard, quand nous commençâmes à croiser des Aspicot. Il devait y avoir un nid rempli de Dardargnan dans les environs. Après avoir massacré ces pauvres Pokémons, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils auraient pu donner l'alerte un moment ou un autre, nous continuâmes la route en silence.

- Arkan, je pense qu'on peut faire une pause là. On doit être assez loin pour faire un feu sans problème, il faut que je me sèche et toi aussi. On n'atteindra jamais la ville intacts comme ça.

- Ni !

Je ramassai le peu de bois sec que je trouvais ici et là. Puis après avoir allumé un bon feu, je me dévêtis et déposai mes affaires autour du feu, avant de m'enrouler dans la couverture de survie. Celle-ci était trempe sur l'envers, je me positionnai dos au feu pour la faire sécher elle aussi. Caninos m'imita tout en restant aux aguets. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne par ici, je me voyais mal expliquer pourquoi j'étais à poil.

J'en profitai pour sortir deux boites de conserves. Chacune représentant une portion, je n'en avais que sept, il allait falloir économiser pour le reste du trajet. Je les ouvris puis les déposai près du feu pour les réchauffer. Arkan les regarda avec envie, il fallait bien avouer que le repas de ce matin était peu calorique. Une fois les boites chaudes, j'attrapai un chiffon et les sortis du feu pour verser leur contenu dans des bols en bois. Je les avais faits moi-même, ils étaient donc d'une forme irrégulière et plutôt moches, je devais bien l'avouer, mais ils remplissaient leur office.

Caninos fut le premier sec et s'empressa de faire sécher mes habits à l'aide de petites flammèches. Au bout d'un long, trop long, moment pour moi, tout fut sec. Je me dépêchai de me rhabiller et de ranger tout mon matériel dans mon sac. Après avoir éteint le feu et l'avoir recouvert de terre pour le rendre plus discret nous repartîmes.

Les jours suivants furent similaires, nous marchions jusqu'à ce que la nuit nous empêche de voir où l'on mettait les pieds. Le lendemain, une fois réveillés par le soleil nous nous étions mis en route, cueillant et mangeant les baies sur notre chemin. Plusieurs Pokémons nous attaquèrent, mais mon fidèle compagnon leur régla aussitôt leur compte. J'en aurais bien capturé un ou deux pour pouvoir laisser Arkan se reposer, mais je n'avais pas de Pokéball sur moi.

Le cinquième jour fut particulièrement éprouvant, depuis la veille je ne mangeais que des baies pour laisser les dernières rations à mon Pokémon qui était plus sollicité que moi. Mon ventre grognait de temps à autre de frustration, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Le début d'après-midi arriva et je tombai sur le passage d'humains. Des Pokémons gisaient ici et là, leurs corps sans vie présentaient de nombreux coups, comme on les avait frappés à mort. Arkan grogna face à cela, ce n'était pas de l'autodéfense, c'était un massacre en pure et due forme. Mon estomac manqua de se retourner à plusieurs reprises. Nous suivîmes les traces pour retrouver leur source. Soudain un bruit de combat se fit entendre, Caninos s'élança en courant et je le suivis.

-IL VIENT VERS TOI ! NE LE LAISSE PAS S'ÉCHAPPER ! cria une voix proche.

-C'est bon ! Alors, comme ça, on veut fuir ? Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de toi ! fit une autre personne.

Sans faire dans la dentelle, nous déboulâmes mon compagnon et moi au milieu d'un combat. Ou plutôt d'une fin. Deux jeunes dresseurs portant des tenues semblables, un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc pour l'un et vert pour l'autre, avaient acculé un Pikachu contre un arbre. Leurs Pokémons se figèrent à la vu de Caninos dû à son intimidation naturelle. Le Pikachu, ralenti par les sécrétions du Chenipan qui lui collait les poils, en profita pour tenter de s'échapper mais le Rattata le repoussa contre l'arbre d'une violente charge. Le Pokémon électrique s'écroula sur le sol. Détournant leurs regards de moi, les dresseurs reprirent leur combat, faisant comme si je n'existais pas. J'imaginais que je ne devais pas être beau à voir, après une randonnée de plusieurs jours.

-Chenipan, sécrétion !

-Rattata ! Maintenant finis-le !

-Arkan, Flammèche !

Le chien de feu bloqua l'attaque du rongeur en dressant un mur de feu devant lui et brûla la sécrétion qui tomba en petit morceaux enflammés sur le sol.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? s'écria celui en t-shirt blanc en se retournant furieux vers moi.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! C'est un massacre que vous faites là !

-C'est pour entraîner nos Pokémons ! Mon Chenipan est sur le point d'évoluer !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! m'écriai-je. Vous n'avez pas besoin de les tuer !

-Quoi ? Ils nous attaquent sans raison, quelques-uns de moins rendra ce lieu plus sûr, m'expliqua son camarade. Je sais ! On va faire un combat, celui qui le gagnera finira ce Pikachu.

-Inutile, je vais vous massacrer, rentrez chez vous !

-Regarde-moi ça, en plus de nous interrompre en plein combat, monsieur se permet de nous donner des ordres. Rattata, attaque charge sur le chien !

-Hurlement !

Mon Pokémon poussa un rugissement terrifiant, le Rattata s'arrêta en pleine course et fit demi-tour pour se cacher derrière son maître.

-Que ?!

-Abandonnez, répétai-je d'une voix menaçante.

-Rattata attaque !

Le rat hésita, un coup de pied aux fesses de la part du garçon, acheva de le convaincre. Il s'élança à toute vitesse.

-Ark' bloque le et morsure.

Conformément à mes ordres, Arkan arrêta le Rattata en lui sautant dessus. Son poids stoppa sa victime et, avant qu'elle tente de s'échapper, il lui planta les dents dans la queue. Le rongeur violet poussa un cri de douleur, puis il fut balancé aux pieds de son maître. Il se releva difficilement et attendit le prochain ordre.

-Merde ! cria l'humain en rappelant son Pokémon.

Il prit une autre Pokéball et en sortit un autre Rattata.

-Rattata, mimi queue !

-Chenipan, sécrétion !

-Flammèche sur le Chenipan !

La sécrétion et l'insecte tombèrent en même temps. Mais le chien de feu ne put esquiver la charge qui suivit.

-Chenipan !

-Il n'est pas mort normalement, mais le prochain qui n'est pas fair-play, je ne garantis rien. D'ailleurs il vous reste combien de pokémon ?

-Tu as peur de perdre ?

-Non, je voulais juste savoir si après avoir mis une raclée à ton autre Rattata, vous aurez toujours un combattant d'attaque pour faire le chemin du retour.

Cela l'arrêta un instant, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il répondit :

-Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi. Vive-attaque !

-Hurlement !

Comme précédemment, le Rattata arrêta son attaque, mais cette fois, il retourna dans sa Pokéball. Son maître jura traitant son Pokémon de tous les noms possibles puis me foudroya du regard avant de rétorquer :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je me vengerai ! Evan, viens, on rentre ! On fera évoluer ton Pokémon une autre fois.

Son camarade regarda son Chenipan avec inquiétude et suivit son ami, lui aussi furieux de la tournure des événements. Je les regardai s'éloigner en courant ; apparemment Arkan y avait été un peu fort avec le Pokémon insecte. Je me retournai vers le seul Pokémon sauvage encore en vie des environs. Le Pikachu était en très mauvais état, du sang s'échappait de nombreuses coupures, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Je n'avais plus de potions, je les avais toutes données à Arkan les jours précédents. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, j'attrapai le Pokémon. Enfin, je le touchai avant de me prendre une décharge électrique. Je poussai un glapissement peu viril. Apparemment, il n'était pas inconscient, j'attrapai une petite branche à côté de moi.

-Caninos ?

Arkan, curieux, regardait ce que je faisais. Il esquiva une décharge de peu. La souris ne voulait pas qu'on la touche apparemment. Je continuai de le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tente plus de m'électrocuter. Les décharges n'étaient pas très fortes, mais dans mon état, cela ne m'aiderait pas.

Une fois calmé … ou évanoui, je ne savais pas, je sortis la couverture de survie et l'enroulai dedans. Il ne pourrait ni me griffer, ni me mordre comme ça.

-Arkan, utilise ton flair pour trouver le chemin.

-Ni !

Je suivis mon compagnon en trottinant, je ne savais pas à quelle distance je me trouvais de la ville, autant préserver mes forces.

-Bienvenue au Centre Poké…

-C'est pour une urgence, dis-je en coupant la parole à la femme aux cheveux roses en tenue d'infirmière qui me faisait face.

Son regard descendit sur moi puis sur mon colis, je posai le Pikachu sur le comptoir et lui enlevai la couverture.

-Faites-le rentrer dans une Pokéball et je le soignerai aussitôt, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-J'en ai pas.

Elle me regarda surprise, puis elle regarda aux alentours les dresseurs.

-Suis-moi.

Elle prit la souris électrique dans ses bras et ouvrit le comptoir pour que je la suive. Elle s'engagea dans le petit couloir et ouvrit une des portes. La pièce était remplie de nombreuses machines, dont je devinais l'utilité. Elle referma la porte dès qu'Arkan fut entré et se retourna vers moi. Elle déposa le Pokémon jaune sur le sol et me fourra une Pokéball dans les mains.

-Situation exceptionnelle, solution exceptionnelle ! Je te préviens si tu l'as amené ici avec l'idée que je te fournirais de quoi le capturer, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Je la regardai totalement surpris. Sans réfléchir, je répondis :

-Hein ?

Plus débile, on meurt. En tout cas ma réponse sembla la satisfaire car elle enchaîna :

-Vas-y, il a besoin de soins rapidement.

Je m'accroupis auprès du Pokémon et le touchai avec la balle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans ma main et un faisceau rouge attira le Pikachu à l'intérieur. Je regardai la balle immobile dans ma main, jusqu'à ce qu'un « ting » m'annonce que j'avais capturé mon premier Pokémon. J'étais tout de même un peu déçu de la manière dont ça c'était passé.

L'infirmière m'arracha la balle des mains et se dirigea vers une machine. Elle déposa la balle et pianota dessus. Un tube transparent descendit et aspira la Pokéball qui restait en suspend avant d'un liquide transparent ne remplisse le tuyau.

-Bien, maintenant il faut attendre.

Elle tourna son regard bleu vers moi. Je me sentais gêné d'être dévisager de la sorte, je baissai le regard et vis Arkan, comme hypnotisé par la machine de soin.

-Pourriez-vous aussi soigner mon Caninos, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Je sortis sa Pokéball et rappelai mon Pokémon. Je le regardai à travers la partie transparente de la balle.

-Je sais que tu veux voir la machine, mais d'abord repose-toi. Tu en as assez fait. Merci.

Je tendis l'objet contenant mon ami à l'infirmière et la regardai procéder de même. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle m'adressa un sourire. Son second depuis que j'étais entré :

-Voilà, ton Caninos sera prêt d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Pour ton Pikachu, il faudra bien plus de temps.

-Merci beaucoup. Je peux attendre ici ?

L'idée de me séparer d'Arkan ne me réjouissait guère, bien qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter l'Autre.

-Oui, mais je pense qu'un peu de repos ne te ferais pas de mal.

Mon regard dériva sur mes vêtements, couverts de boue et de feuilles. Je ne devais pas être très propre et ni sentir la rose.

-Euh … oui … vous savez où je peux me décrasser ? C'est la première fois que j'entre dans un centre Pokémon.

-Tu n'es pas un dresseur ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je viens de débuter, mentis-je aussitôt.

-Je vois, tu as ta carte ?

-Ma carte ?

-Ta carte de dresseur.

-… j'en ai pas.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir, comme désespérée. J'avoue, c'était aussi mon cas, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose mis à part ce que disais la télévision.

-Les dresseurs de nos jours ! Bon je vais te donner une chambre, tu iras de nettoyer et te reposer. Je n'ai pas envie de te récupérer comme tes Pokémons. Quand tu auras fini, viens me voir, je te dirais quoi faire.

Je ressortis à sa suite. Elle me donna une carte électronique et m'indiqua quoi faire. Je me dirigeai à gauche en direction des escaliers qui me permettraient d'accéder aux chambres. L'étage était une très spacieuse salle d'attente qui laissait entrer la lumière grâce à une grande baie vitré. Peu de tables étaient occupées et la plupart des dresseurs parlaient de stratégie en vue d'affronter le champion de Jadielle. Au fond contre les murs se trouvaient des machines, je vis quelqu'un qui parlait au téléphone en même temps que sa Pokéball disparaissait dans la machine.

Sans faire plus attention, je me dirigeai vers le couloir qui était sur ma gauche. Au bout de celui-ci, je vis d'autres tables et sentis une bonne odeur, sûrement le self, je reportai mon attention sur les portes qui se trouvaient de part et d'autres. Dès que je trouvais celle correspondant à ma carte, j'entrai. C'était une petite chambre, tout de suite sur la gauche se trouvait une salle de bain entièrement carrelée de blanc avec un bain, les toilettes et un lavabo. Tout de suite après, un lit double place remplissait tout l'espace, laissant tout juste passer un bureau dans un coin. Celui-ci était éclairé par la fenêtre à proximité. La pièce était dans les tons de crème, donnant au lieu une impression de quiétude.

Je me dirigeai tout de suite dans la salle de bain et posai tout à terre. Je commençai à me déshabiller après avoir ouvert le robinet en prévision d'un bain. Je m'arrêtai rapidement. Je n'avais pas de vêtements de recharge ! Quel crétin je faisais ! Je me rhabillai en râlant et, après une petite réflexion, je redescendis voir l'infirmière Joëlle.

Celle-ci me regarda d'un œil curieux. J'attendis qu'elle en ait fini avec la personne qui me précédait, puis je me penchai sur le comptoir et lui demandai tout bas :

-Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver des vêtements propres ?

Elle rigola à ma question, avant de m'indiquer une boutique dans la ville. Puis elle s'arrêta en regardant mes vêtements et ajouta :

-Ils sont très bons marché, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent que tu entres dans cet état.

-Non, sans blague ? Fus-je tenté de lui répondre.

-Je vais voir ce que l'on a en réserve.

Elle repartit dans son « couloir » et revint avec un grand sac rempli de vêtements.

-Les dresseurs sont parfois étourdis et laisse des vêtements à la laverie. Quand ils ne nous les donnent pas. Prends ça et trouve-toi des affaires à ta taille.

Elle ajouta après un petit clin d'œil :

-Après tout ils ne devaient plus en avoir besoin.

Je la remerciai une fois de plus, puis je récupérai le sac avant de remonter à l'étage.

Je ressortis un peu plus tard, propre de la tête au pied. Le bain m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, j'avais réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire. Devenir dresseur de Pokémon était le meilleur choix. Je voyagerais, j'entraînerais mes Pokémons à être plus forts. Et, si un jour Il me retrouvait, je pourrais le vaincre et être définitivement libre de son emprise ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer actuellement, Il était en chemin.

Le sac de vêtement était bien rempli, il y avait de tout. Je m'habillai d'un pantalon noir, avec un t-shirt blanc et d'une veste à manche courte aussi de la couleur des ténèbres. Elle était légèrement « brûlée » à la base mais rien de vraiment problématique et surtout elle avait des poches. Je pourrais mettre ma … mes Pokéballs dedans au lieu de les avoir dans mon sac. Et puis, quitte à me changer, autant me rendre le moins voyant possible. Je récupérai d'autres habits en plus pouvant m'être utile. Je disposai tout sur le lit, avant d'aller nettoyer mon sac à dos et passer un coup sur mes chaussures. Je rangeai les vêtements qui n'étaient pas à ma taille, ainsi que les vêtements pour fille. Je trouvai à la fin un bandana noir avec un demi-cercle au côté bleu ciel représentant une Pokéball. Il était un tout petit peu grand, mais me permettrait de ne plus avoir les cheveux dans les yeux.

Une fois prêt, je ressortis de la chambre. Après avoir vérifié qu'Il n'était pas là, je descendis voir l'infirmière. Elle faillit ne pas me reconnaître, ce qui me rassura. Elle échangea le sac de vêtements contre mon Caninos.

-Pikachu n'est pas encore remis, repasse un peu plus tard. D'ailleurs tu comptes en faire quoi ? me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un de plus dans l'équipe. Mais s'il ne veut pas je le relâcherai dans la forêt.

-Je vois. Bon maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'inscrire convenablement comme dresseur. Va à l'arène, ils ont tout là-bas pour t'inscrire.

-D'accord. Euh … je voulais vous demander … si on me demande … vous m'avez jamais vu …

Je gardai le silence, espérant qu'elle accepte sans me poser de questions. Elle me lança un regard suspicieux.

-Tu n'as pas volé ce Pokémon ?

-Hein quel Pokémon ? Arkan ? Non, non … en fait … mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord pour que je devienne dresseur. Vous pouvez demander à mon Pokémon si vous voulez. Alors …

-Je comprends, tu n'es pas le premier. Je ne te ferais pas un rappel des risques, tu dois le savoir. Promets-moi juste que tu seras prudent et que tu ne prendras pas de risques.

-Promis, répondis-je sans hésitation. C'est ce que je suis actuellement en train de faire, pensais-je ironiquement.

-A tout à l'heure alors !

-Oui.

Je ressortis du centre et me dirigeai vers l'arène. Le soleil avait bien décliné. Dans une ou deux heures, il aurait passé l'horizon. Je traversai la ville, qui je devais bien l'avouer, était plus grande que dans mes souvenirs. Je trouvai l'arène à la sortie de cité, elle était immense et bon nombre de personne y entraient et sortaient.

Le hall était découpé en deux zones. Une pour les inscriptions et l'autre pour les spectateurs. Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers la première. Une femme dans un uniforme bordeaux se tenait derrière un guichet et tapotait sur son clavier.

-Bonjour, la saluais-je. Je viens pour m'inscrire en tant que nouveau dresseur de Pokémon.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et glissa une de ses mèches blondes qui devait la gêner derrière son oreille, enfin elle rajusta ses petites lunettes.

-Un instant.

Elle bidouilla encore quelques trucs sur son pc avant de me demander les différentes formalités. Une fois terminée, elle me demanda de patienter à nouveau. Elle revint avec une sorte de montre noire. Elle la connecta au pc, puis me la donna, avant d'ajouter :

-Ceci est le nouveau Pokématos, il est simultanément offert à tout nouveau dresseur. J'ai inséré ta carte à l'intérieur. Actuellement tu peux l'utiliser comme montre, carte de dresseur et carte de paiement. Tu sais comment l'utiliser ?

Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête et elle enchaîna :

-Je vais te donner un manuel après. Donc pour commencer, quand tu te bats contre d'autres dresseurs, donne ton numéro.

Elle me reprit l'objet des mains et me montra comment l'utiliser. Elle afficha mon profil, dessus était inscrit maintenant Rei Ozaki, dresseur numéro 35856, 0 badges. Ainsi que différentes informations.

-C'est ce numéro. Une fois le combat terminé, valide pour le payer en cas de défaite ou l'inverse si tu le bas. Le transfert se fera automatiquement.

-D'accord.

Elle m'expliqua plusieurs choses, sur le fonctionnement de ce Pokématos. Je compris pourquoi le Pokématos était gratuit, les options intéressantes étaient toutes payantes. Et une fois mis au poignet impossible de l'enlever, il s'ajustait à la bonne taille. Seul le fait de résilier la carte dresseur ou la mort permettraient de l'enlever. Vraiment le dernier mot était rassurant, si je crevais quelque part, on pourrait toujours savoir à qui appartenaient les restes, le top.

Après avoir refusé de m'inscrire pour un combat contre le champion, je la remerciai avant de céder à la tentation et de monter à l'étage voir un match. Avec l'Autre à mes trousses, je ne pouvais m'attarder ici. Le simple fait de passer la nuit dans la ville me paraissait dangereux. Alors, faire un match pour être sous les feux des projecteurs, non merci !

Je m'installai dans les gradins et regardai le combat qui se déroulait face à moi. Je les avais toujours vus depuis mon écran de télévision, en face ce n'était plus la même chose. Un dresseur concourait pour son cinquième badge, le combat touchait à sa fin. D'après le panneau de contrôle, il ne lui restait qu'un Pokémon de valide, un Tauros qui présentait de nombreuses coupures. Il devait être à bout de force.

Face à lui le champion en avait encore deux, dont un qui se battait actuellement. Un terrifiant Léviator qui déclencha un ouragan dans la salle qui eut raison du Pokémon adverse. Celui-ci rappela son Pokémon avant de serrer la main du Champion et de repartir.

Je restai à regarder les combats suivants, si j'avais pu j'aurais fait sortir ce curieux d'Arkan. Mais, pour le moment, il devait rester dans sa Pokéball, ce n'était pas le moment de me faire repérer.

Quand je ressortis, la nuit était déjà tombée, je me dirigeai automatiquement vers le Centre Pokémon, où un repas normal devait m'attendre. Dès que j'entrais, l'infirmière m'interpella pour me remettre la Pokéball de Pikachu.

-Elle se repose pour le moment. Laisse-la dormir et demain, elle pétera la forme !

-« Elle » ?

-Oui, c'est une fille.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Nos appareils nous l'indiquent. Mais tu peux le savoir avec un Pokédex.

-Ah oui, on m'en a parlé. C'est une option du Pokématos, non ?

-Oui, le professeur Chen a travaillé dessus. C'est une véritable encyclopédie Pokémon, c'est très important pour un dresseur Pokémon.

-C'est sûr. Encore merci pour Pikachu !

-De rien. Tant que j'y pense, viens avec ton Pokématos près de l'ordinateur.

J'approchai mon bras gauche, sur lequel je l'avais attaché. Un « bip » sonore retentit.

-Merci, maintenant tu auras les soins, la chambre et le couvert gratuitement.

-Pardon ?

-Les services du centre sont uniquement gratuits pour les dresseurs. Vas-y avant qu'ils aient tout mangé.

Après avoir rangé la Pokéball de Pikachu dans ma poche, je montai à l'étage. Après m'être restauré avec Arkan, je retournai dans la chambre. Je m'étonnai encore de voir mon Pokémon tout propre. Lui qui détestait la douche, la machine faisait vraiment des miracles ! J'hésitai à sortir la Pikachu mais je suivis les recommandations de l'infirmière et la laissai tranquille. Je retournai ensuite dans la chambre et celle-ci s'ouvrit quand je passai mon Pokématos à proximité de la serrure. La technologie, c'est super, mais je ne voudrais pas être là le jour où il y aurait une panne de courant.

Arkan tourna dans la pièce et flaira tout ce qui était possible. Le laissant à son occupation, je rangeai les objets sur le lit dans mon sac maintenant sec. Une fois terminé, je me changeai avant de rejoindre Arkan vautré sur le lit.

-Ça fait du bien de se reposer.

-Ni !

-Demain la journée sera longue. On s'entraînera pour battre le champion d'Argenta, si mes souvenirs sont bons, les Pokémons roches sont sa spécialité ou un truc du genre. Cela nous permettra de voir notre niveau.

-Ninos

-Ouais, on ne part pas avantagés. Mais je vais devenir dresseur, un jour on sera plus fort que Lui et on pourra faire ce que l'on voudra sans problème.

-Ni canos !

-Mais pour le moment, au lit !

Mon compagnon me regarda éteindre la lumière. Une fois sous les draps, il vint se coller contre moi.

-Arkan, je sais que tu es content mais j'aimerais dormir ! Arrête de bouger ta queue !

-Ca cani nos !

Je cherchai un instant sa tête et la caressai d'une main. Aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment sur le point de prendre un nouveau départ, repartir de zéro. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre. À présent, je m'appelais Rei Ozaki et j'étais un dresseur Pokémon. Bon je n'avais pas un rond, et ça, c'était un chouilla problématique. Demain, je descendrai vers le Bourg Palette. J'en profiterai pour affronter des dresseurs et remplir mon porte-monnaie. Tandis que je réfléchissais à d'autres virtualités, la fatigue s'empara de moi et je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

_Ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre._

_Grand merci à Nyu72 qui a corrigé ce chapitre._


	2. 2-Un nouveau départ

_Merci pour vos reviews et ajouts. Je suis encore plus motivée, d'ailleurs mon clavier pleure de douleur._

_Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre une fois de plus corrigé par Nyu72._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ **

Je me réveillai tard le lendemain. Le manque de sommeil m'avait rattrapé et je n'étais pas arrivé à me lever, chose rare. D'autre part, le fait de dormir au chaud dans un lit et dans un endroit où l'on ne risquait pas de se faire attaquer à tout instant était très agréable.

Je finis par me lever, mon Pokématos m'indiquait onze heures. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, je laissai Arkan profiter encore du lit et allai me faire un brin de toilette avant de m'habiller.

Une fois de retour j'attrapai la Pokéball contenant la Pikachu. Mon Caninos entrouvrit un œil, puis se leva pour venir regarder ce que je faisais. On voyait au travers la souris électrique qui n'avait pas, mais pas du tout, l'air contente.

J'hésitais à la faire sortir, je me retournai vers Arkan et lui demandai :

-J'aimerais la faire manger mais je crois que la sortir de là est une très mauvaise idée.

-Ni cani ! me répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Je regardai à nouveau le Pokémon électrique et lui demandai directement :

-Tu veux rester avec nous ou retourner dans la forêt ? … lève une patte pour rester avec nous sinon bouge pas.

Sa position statique me donna sa réponse. Je tentai de la convaincre mais l'apparition d'arcs électriques sur ses joues me fit comprendre que je l'avais énervée plus qu'autre chose. Je poussai un soupir résigné :

-Désolé Arkan, tu auras un compagnon une prochaine fois.

-Cani.

-Sinon, ça te dit de manger ?

-Ni !

Il confirma sa réponse en sautant du lit et attendant devant la porte en remuant sa queue. Je le suivis au self non sans avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun « danger ». Tandis que l'on mangeait, je sentis la Pokéball de Pikachu remuer. Je la sortis et elle me fit, à l'aide de gestes, comprendre qu'elle avait faim.

Je la regardai. Je ne comptai pas la faire sortir de sa Pokéball, manquerait plus qu'elle tente de s'enfuir. J'imaginai tout de suite la catastrophe : la Pikachu courant dans tous les sens lançant des éclairs ici et là. Possédant sa Pokéball, j'en étais responsable, hors de question de prendre des risques.

-Tu mangeras, ne t'inquiète pas, après nous.

Je la rangeai dans ma poche sans voir sa réaction que je devinais. Une fois le repas terminé, je récupérai une assiette avec de la nourriture Pokémon. De retour dans ma chambre, je ressortis la prisonnière de ma poche. Elle apparut sur le lit avec un air méfiant. Son regard passa de moi au plat rempli de bonnes choses (je supposais) que je posai sur le bureau et contre toute attente, elle s'élança en direction de la porte. Elle sauta au-dessus d'Arkan et lança une attaque électrique contre la porte fermée.

-Ça suffit ! Je te fais sortir pour manger, au prochain éclair, tu retournes dans ta Pokéball ! la menaçai-je.

Elle se retourna et me foudroya du regard, faute de pouvoir utiliser son attaque. Elle ne devait pas aimer les menaces, mais elle l'avait bien cherché.

-Nosca ni cani, dit mon Pokémon en position d'attaque.

-Pipika !

Le dialogue entre mes deux Pokémons dura quelques minutes. J'en profitai pour m'asseoir sur le lit et tenter de comprendre. Le début était facile, Caninos devait lui faire comprendre que si elle s'en prenait à moi, il l'attaquerait. Après la suite … il lui racontait peut-être ce qui s'était passé ou tentait-il de la convaincre de rester avec nous ? Toujours est-il qu'elle lui répondit en lui donnant un coup de tête dans … la tête. Avant de sauter sur le bureau et de remplir ses joues de nourriture, sûrement dans l'optique que je la rappelle de force.

-CANINOS ! répondit-il furieux.

-Stop ! On n'est pas ici pour détruire le mobilier ! interrompis-je mon ami, avant de me retourner vers le Pokémon jaune et d'ajouter : Mais regarde ce n'est pas un Pikachu qu'on a là. C'est une montgolfière.

La Pikachu se figea, ses joues bien remplies lui donnaient un air de hamster. Elle se reprit vite et entreprit d'avaler sous le rire d'Arkan (qui ressemble à un « Cacacaca »). Le regard mauvais qu'elle me lança m'incita à lui poser une nouvelle condition :

-Je t'interdis d'attaquer, éclair ou pas !

Je plaçai sa Pokéball entre nous pour bien me faire respecter. Elle hésita pendant un bon moment, son regard navigant entre Caninos et moi. Finalement après avoir poussé un « pika » rageur, elle recommença à manger, plus lentement cette fois. Dès qu'elle eut fini, le cirque recommença. Madame souhaitait toujours s'enfuir. Après avoir chargé la fenêtre, qui résista sans soucis, elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour m'empêcher de la rappeler dans sa Pokéball. Essayant de me dissuader grâce à quelques attaques électriques. Finalement Arkan la bloqua dans un angle de la pièce, me permettant d'enfermer cette furie.

-Celle-là, il vaut mieux l'avoir loin de nous.

-Ni ! me confirma mon compagnon.

Je fis mon sac et descendis. L'infirmière m'arrêta alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

-Rei, j'ai des informations pour toi.

Après une seconde de passage à vide, je me rapprochai d'elle.

-Ma sœur qui travaille à Argenta m'a contactée pour savoir si je ne t'avais pas vu. Apparemment ton père serait à Argenta.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, il était loin. Il lui faudrait traverser la forêt, soit plusieurs jours.

-Je l'ai prévenue de ne rien dire. répondit-elle d'un clin d'œil.

-Merci beaucoup. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait me prévenir quand il partira ?

-Pas de soucis.

Je la laissai travailler et sortis.

Puis je pris la direction de la forêt de Jade. Sur la route, j'avais rencontré quelques dresseurs que je n'avais pas pu affronter. Ce coup-ci, j'en profitai, Arkan s'amusa à exploser les Pokémons adverses. Enfin, par « exploser », je veux dire les mettre hors-jeu. Une fois arrivé dans la forêt, je m'éloignai du sentier normal et sortis la Pikachu de sa Pokéball. Celle-ci dû être surprise et ne tenta pas de s'enfuir.

-Comme convenu, je te relâche.

À ces mots, la Pokéball devint entièrement blanche. Je la regardai un instant avant de la ranger dans le sac.

-Sois plus prudente maintenant.

Arkan lui aboya ce qui ressemblait à un au revoir.

-Pika !

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à me prendre une nouvelle décharge électrique. Le choc me paralysa un instant, je la vis courir et disparaître dans un buisson.

-Rah, celle-là !

-Ni caninos.

-Mouais, allons en ville. J'ai de quoi acheter à manger et quelques Pokéballs.

-Ni.

Une fois à Jadielle, je me dirigeai vers le magasin. J'en profitai pour acheter deux Pokéballs, deux potions (ça coûte la peau des fesses ce truc) et finis de vider la fortune en portion de nourriture.

Mes achats terminés, je descendis vers la route 1. Elle était peu fréquentée, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Arkan croqua un nombre incalculable de Rattata. Des Roucool aussi, mais ils étaient plus difficiles à approcher. Ils s'envolaient ou moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect, ce qui est plutôt dur avec un compagnon curieux et intimidant. Finalement un Roucool plus courageux, ou plus suicidaire, que les autres nous attaqua. Arkan le calma d'un coup de flammèche, mais le Pokémon n'abandonna pas, il s'envola et chargea à nouveau le Caninos. Le chien fit un magnifique saut et cloua le volatile au sol. Puis, conformément à mon ordre, il recula, me permettant de jeter une Pokéball.

Celle-ci captura le Pokémon vol particulièrement affaibli qui ne put lutter et ne sortit pas de ce qui allait être sa nouvelle maison. Je récupérai la balle, et sortis notre nouveau compagnon, celui-ci était en mauvais état. Ses plumes partaient dans tous les sens, il avait failli mourir de peu. Je le requinquai d'une potion et il s'envola mais resta à côté de nous. Arkan n'arrêta pas d'aboyer après l'oiseau qui lui tournait autour.

-Arkan, c'est un garçon ?

- Ni !

Cela voulait dire « oui ». Je réfléchis à quel nom je pouvais donner à notre nouvel ami. Son évolution finale était Roucarnage, mais l'appeler Carnage serait mal vu. Je réfléchissais un instant avant de me décider.

-Que penses-tu de Sky ?

Le volatile fit un looping, en guise d'affirmation.

-Alors Sky, bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Aussitôt, j'entraînai notre nouvel élément. Le début s'avéra bien difficile, les Rattata étaient bien plus rapides que lui et il ratait souvent ses attaques. Sans compter qu'une potion ne valait pas un passage au Centre Pokémon. Toutefois, il fut soutenu par Arkan qui, en cas de grosse difficulté, prenait le relais. L'après-midi étant presque terminé, je décidai de retourner au Centre Pokémon. Je fis soigner mes Pokémons et remis la Pokéball blanche à l'infirmière.

Après une petite explication, je remontai dans ma chambre. Mes affaires à peine posées, je ressortis direction le self. J'avais deux voraces qui ne réclamaient que de se remplir la panse depuis un bon moment.

Le lendemain je pris la direction de la route 22, qui menait à la ligue Pokémon. La route était agréable, quelques personnes se promenaient avec leurs Pokémons. Je laissai vagabonder mes pensées quand un cri me rappela à l'ordre :

-FEROSINGE !

Je regardai autour de moi d'où pouvait provenir ce cri quand une chose tomba devant moi, manquant de m'écraser au passage. Sans hésitation, je lançai Sky à l'attaque et reculai pour laisser plus de place à mon Pokémon. Je restai un instant figé, je n'aimais pas ces bêtes... Je tentai de me reprendre. Ce n'était pas son évolution et j'avais des Pokémons avec moi pour me défendre. En attendant, mon Roucool avait bien réagi. Sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre, il avait attiré l'attention de l'ennemi en le chargeant et esquivait les poings du Férosinge en virevoltant à droite et à gauche. Sa chance lui échappa et il se prit un coup qui l'envoya à terre. J'en profitai pour prendre le contrôle :

-Sky, jet de sable !

Le Roucool se redressa sur ses pattes et, de ses ailes, souleva la terre et la poussière, avant de reprendre le chemin du ciel. Son ennemi, rendu partiellement aveugle, se frotta les yeux de ses pattes. J'en profitai pour ordonner plusieurs attaques charges. Le combattant poilu tenta à de nombreuses reprises de renvoyer un coup à mon Pokémon, mais celui-ci esquivait les assauts, rendus peu précis.

Je voyais notre ennemi très affaibli s'énerver face à cette situation. Je lui jetai ma dernière Pokéball, celle-ci l'emprisonna mais s'ouvrit au dernier moment. D'autant plus furieux, il s'élança sur Sky qui, surprit de sa réapparition, ne put l'esquiver. L'attaque griffe du Férosinge le jeta à terre mais, loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, le volatile s'envola une nouvelle fois et déclencha … une tornade. La boule de poil s'écroula, évanouie. Je félicitai, mon Pokémon. Il s'était vraiment bien débrouillé, surtout en comparaison de ses débuts.

-Tu m'avais bien caché ça ! Depuis quand tu fais des tornades ?

-Roooocoul !

-… Je ne comprends rien.

Il s'amusa à faire de temps à autre de petites tornades faisant s'envoler plus de poussière qu'autre chose. Arkan apprécia autant que moi de se prendre de la terre dans la tête. Après avoir éternué je ne savais combien de fois, il se mit à pourchasser Sky. Mais le volatile avait une idée derrière la tête et ne cessait de le faire tourner en rond. Amusé par cette situation, je les laissai faire un moment avant d'arrêter notre nouveau camarade. Caninos était patient mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon. Il pouvait très bien le rôtir en deux-trois mouvements avec ses flammes.

Après deux autres rencontres non amicales, nous atteignîmes l'entrée de la ligue Pokémon. La façade était imposante ; à moitié encastrée dans la montagne, elle brillait par sa splendeur. Tel le nacre des coquillages, selon l'endroit où l'on regardait, les couleurs de la façade changeaient. Au-dessus de la porte, une immense Pokéball dorée faisait presque penser à une décoration géante pour sapin de noël.

Face à ce bâtiment, une grande place permettait aux personnes d'atterrir avec leur Pokémon volant. Je les regardai avec une certaine envie, ce devait être très agréable de voler. M'arrachant à ma contemplation, j'entrai dans la bâtisse après avoir rappelé mes Pokémons. L'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur. Tout était dans les tons de crème. De chaque côté de l'allée centrale se trouvait des alcôves avec, à l'intérieur, des photos ou des statuts représentant les vainqueurs et anciens maîtres Pokémon. Je restai un moment à les observer et à lire les affiches descriptives pour ceux que je ne connaissais pas.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une file d'attente. Curieux, je les imitai. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à la porte un homme en costard m'interpella :

-Votre billet.

-Quel billet ?

-Votre billet pour entrer dans le stade.

Voyant que je n'avais pas l'objet demandé, il me renvoya d'où je venais. J'ignorais que l'entrée pour voir les combats était payante, en même temps à la vue du bâtiment et des services gratuits pour les dresseurs, il fallait bien que l'argent entre quelque part. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je retournai à Jadielle. En chemin, je croisais un dresseur assez étrange. C'était une jeune fille, ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en queue de cheval. Elle portait un t-shirt rose et un pantalon bleu ciel. Elle avait noué, autour de son cou, une écharpe blanche qui aurait permis à n'importe qui de la repérer à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Non le plus étrange c'est la manière dont elle agissait, elle râlait après la ligue pour avoir mis en place des navettes entre Jadielle et la Ligue à l'usage exclusif des non dresseurs. La logique veux que les dresseurs face le chemin à pied et s'entraîne en combattant les Pokémons que l'on rencontre. Dès qu'elle me vit elle se dirigea vers moi, le regard enflammé :

-Tu es un dresseur pas vrai ? On fait un match Pokémon ?

-Hein ? Euh oui.

-Jerry en avant !

Elle jeta sa Pokéball et un Rattata apparut. Le Pokemon regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'arrêter son regard sur le Roucool posé sur mon épaule. Aussitôt, elle se mit en position d'attaque.

-Vas-y Sky.

-Rou

Nos deux Pokémons se firent face, se jugeant du regard. Puis le match débuta :

-Jerry, mimi queue !

-Sky, charge !

La Rattata eut tout juste le temps de terminer son attaque, mais pas suffisamment pour esquiver. Encaissant le choc, elle se redressa aussitôt.

-Cache-toi dans les herbes !

Aussitôt, le rat se dissimula dans la verdure.

-Jet de sable !

Le volatile envoya un nuage de poussière dans les herbes.

-Jerry charge !

-Sky tornade !

Alors que la bestiole violette sortait du nuage de poussière, mon Pokémon créa une tornade qui la percuta violemment. Elle se releva tant bien que mal.

-On continue ? Questionnai-je sa dresseuse.

-Non je ne veux pas prendre de risque, il y a une trop grosse différence de niveau.

Elle rappela son Pokémon et en envoya un autre au combat :

-À toi, Fleur !

-Bulbizarre !

- Sky, charge !

Le Pokémon vert adverse encaissa bien l'attaque. Il allait être plus dur à vaincre, sauf si j'utilisais Arkan. Non, c'était un bon entraînement pour Sky !

-Fleur, vampigraine !

-Tornade !

Une graine jaillit du bulbe du Bulbizarre et se dirigea vers l'oiseau. Celui-ci malgré sa rapidité n'eut pas le temps de créer une tornade suffisamment puissante pour repousser l'attaque. La graine explosa en plein vol, libérant d'autres graines plus petites qui touchèrent Sky.

Aussitôt des petites sphères lumineuses apparurent autour de mon Pokémon et se dirigèrent vers le Bulbizarre. Celui-ci encaissa sans problème l'attaque, je regardai Sky. Celui-ci commençait à perdre de l'altitude, d'autres lumières apparurent autour de lui et vinrent à nouveau disparaître au contact de l'ennemi. Ne voulant le fatiguer plus, je le rappelai.

-Arkan à toi, morsure !

Le chien de feu sortit, gonflé à bloc, et s'élança sans attendre vers le Bulbizarre.

-Arrête-le avec fouet lianes !

Deux lianes sortirent de son bulbe pour stopper mon chien. Mais celui-ci attrapa la plus proche et mordit.

-ZARRE !

Aussitôt ses lianes revinrent vers lui, mais le Caninos ne lâcha pas prise. Il recula en abandonnant sa prise quand une autre liane menaça de le frapper.

-Vampigraine !

-Arkan, attend mon signal pour flammèche.

-Flammèche ?

Elle pointa son Pokématos vers mon Pokémon aussitôt une autre voix se fit entendre :

-Caninos, Pokémon feu. Il …

-MAINTENANT ! m'écriai-je en voyant la graine arrivé à proximité d'Arkan.

Celui-ci lâcha sans attendre son attaque. La graine fut carbonisée dans l'instant et le feu continua en direction de la bestiole verte. Celle-ci esquiva d'un bon en arrière, dès que l'attaque fut terminée, il lança ses lianes en avant près à affaiblir mon Caninos.

-Recommence.

Aussitôt une nouvelle gerbe de flammes sépara les deux combattants. Le vert couina son nom, prouvant qu'il avait été touché. Cette fois-ci quand l'attaque cessa le Bulbizarre avait disparu. Je regardai tour à tour dans les herbes hautes de chaque côté de la route.

-Utilise tes sens pour savoir de quel côté il se cache. Dès qu'il lance une attaque utilise ton hurlement.

Je fixai la dresseuse, celle-ci fit de même sachant très bien que son regard pouvait trahir la position de son Pokémon.

-Fleur, charge !

Un bruissement de feuilles sur la droite attira mon attention, Arkan pivota dans cette direction et poussa un hurlement terrifiant, me surprenant moi-même. Le mouvement des herbes s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Morsure !

Le chien s'élança vers l'herbivore à travers les herbes. Les bruits d'une mêlée s'ensuivirent. Je regardai la dresseuse, d'un hochement de tête nous rappelâmes nos Pokémons. Ils arrivèrent chacun de leur côté, le bulbe du Bulbizarre comportait de nombreuses traces de dents. Tandis que mon Caninos présentait quelques coupures ici et là. Au vu de leur état, je devinai que j'avais toujours l'avantage.

-Tu t'es très bien battu, félicita la jeune fille en utilisant une potion sur son Pokémon.

-Ca cani.

-Oui, toi aussi, mais tu avais un certain avantage.

-Ninos.

-Comment ça non ?

Il commença à parler dans une langue que seuls les Pokémons pouvait déchiffrer. Je tentai de le comprendre pendant un moment.

-Tu ne veux pas que je dénigre ton combat ?

-Ni.

-Mais non, tu t'es bien battu, je ne dis pas le contraire.

Il recommença son monologue, je l'ignorai cette fois.

-Tes Pokémons se sont bien battus.

-Merci, je dois avouer que tu as bien entraîné les tiens.

Après avoir pianoter sur son Pokématos, un bip m'annonça que j'avais reçu de l'argent, elle continua :

-La victoire est à toi, mais j'aurais ma revanche !

-Je n'en doute pas. Après avoir regardé sur mon Pokématos, j'ajoutai : Milly.

-Milly Montgomery ou mademoiselle à la limite !

-Pardon mademoiselle, répondis-je surpris de sa réaction.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as gagné que tu peux être familier avec moi.

- … C'est vraiment un cas, pensai-je.

-Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois me rendre au plateau indigo, en avant Fleur.

-Bulbi

Elle repartit devant moi la tête haute, son Pokémon l'imita. Je les regardai s'éloigner, encore surpris.

- Arkan, tu te sens assez en forme pour finir le trajet ?

-Ni, me dit-il en marchant devant moi.

Je le suivis en direction de Jadielle.

Une fois en ville, j'en profitai pour racheter quelques Pokéballs, avant d'aller soigner mes Pokémons. L'infirmière m'annonça que mon père avait quitté Argenta, il aurait apparemment pris la direction du mont Sélénite pour se rendre à la ville suivante. Je la remerciai et montai me préparer pour le lendemain, il était temps de me remettre en route.


	3. 3-La Forêt de Jade

**Chapitre 3 : La forêt de Jade**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu lorsque je sortis du Centre Pokémon. Je regardai la ville s'animer doucement tandis que je prenais la direction de la Forêt de Jade accompagné de mes deux compagnons.

L'infirmière m'avait conseillé de trouver une ou plusieurs personnes pour traverser la forêt, pour plus de sûreté. J'étais passé par la forêt pour atteindre Jadielle, je pouvais très bien la traverser dans l'autre sens tout seul, m'étais-je retenu de lui dire.

Je sortis de la ville, je saluai quelques dresseurs que j'avais déjà combattu avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Je suivis le chemin dessiné par le passage de nombreuses personnes qui serpentaient entre les arbres. Sky vint se poser sur mon épaule pour se reposer, ce n'était pas un endroit commode pour voler. Nous marchâmes toute la journée sans problème, ce chemin devait être souvent emprunté, car peu de Pokémons nous attaquèrent.

L'obscurité commença à gagner le dessous des arbres. Le soleil ne devrait plus tarder à se coucher. Faisant part de mes intentions à mes compagnons nous cherchâmes un coin pour dormir. Finalement on s'installa en retrait de la route, à côté de petits buissons inoccupés. Je récupérai quelques branches mortes pour les déposer en tas pour faire un petit feu pour réchauffer le repas. Arkan m'aida à allumer le feu et Sky à l'attiser. D'ailleurs, un coup de vent particulièrement fort manqua de mettre le feu à la forêt. L'oiseau et le chien en rigolèrent, pas moi.

Une fois le repas englouti, je pris le premier tour de garde. Je m'assis dos à un arbre, mon Caninos se roula en boule contre moi et le Roucool dans mes bras. Je les regardai un instant, heureux de me trouver là.

Je restai aux aguets, les alentours éclairaient les environs par le biais du petit feu. Celui-ci mourut par manque de combustible. Le feuillage des arbres bloquait la lumière de la lune, seules mes oreilles m'étaient utiles dans ses circonstances. J'entendis les bruits de la forêt mais rien n'indiquait une menace proche. Arkan prit la relève quelques heures plus tard. Je m'allongeai sur le sol. Sky, réveillé par mon mouvement, vint s'installer contre moi. Sans attendre je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

La lumière me réveilla, le jour était en train de se lever. Je me redressai et caressai Arkan qui dormait contre moi. Il poussa une sorte de soupir, je le laissai et me levai. Je regardai autour de moi, pour découvrir mon Roucool perché sur une branche. Je lui fis signe et il plana jusqu'à moi. Je caressai aussi ses plumes en guise de bonjour. Je vis, dans son regard pétillant, qu'il avait projeté d'embêter Arkan. Je lui chuchotai de laisser le chien de feu tranquille, après une hésitation il hocha la tête.

Je me levai et m'éloignai pour ramasser des branches sèches pour le feu.

-CANI !?

Je me retournai vivement, lâchai mon petit fagot et rejoignis le campement. Je m'arrêtai en voyant Sky posé sur une branche hors de portée du Caninos qui grognait au pied de l'arbre.

-Sky, qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé ? soupirai-je.

-Rooooo !

Je les regardai me parler tour à tour, tentant de comprendre.

-Si je comprends bien, il t'a réveillé en sursaut en … euh …

-Cani nininos.

-… en te picorant la tête ?

-Ni.

Je poussai un soupir de désespoir, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

-Sky, quand je te demande quelque chose, tu m'écoutes ! Sinon la prochaine fois tu te passeras de repas.

Il me répondit avec une voix outré. D'accord la sanction était sévère, mais je n'avais pas d'autres idées.

-Maintenant mangez et arrêtez de faire n'importe quoi.

-Ninos cani !

-Oui, je sais tu n'as rien fait, dis-je en retournant chercher du bois.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence, Sky ne cessait de me jeter des regards de travers. Je m'expliquai et son humeur s'améliora un peu. Contrairement à Arkan … si un regard pouvait tuer, l'oiseau serait actuellement en pièces détachées. Ce fut dans une ambiance plutôt tendue que nous reprîmes la route.

La forêt était bien plus dense qu'auparavant, à plusieurs reprises nous évitâmes des nids d'Aspicots et autres insectes de la même espèce. J'aperçus qu'aux pieds de certains arbres, se trouvaient des ossements, dont je ne voulais pas savoir l'origine, qui annonçaient l'emplacement du nid. Nous rencontrâmes de nombreux Pokémons qui avaient envie d'en découdre. Ceux-là, pour la plupart payèrent de leur vie. Lorsque la nuit tomba, nous étions éreintés. Malgré la fatigue, je préparai un repas rapide sur un feu tout petit. Hors de question de se faire repérer, vu le nombre de Pokémons qui traînaient dans les environs.

Comme la veille, je pris le premier tour de garde. La nuit fut courte, à de nombreuses reprises, nous étions réveillés par des attaques. Elles furent tour à tour déjouées, malgré notre handicap lié à l'obscurité. Mais quand le soleil perça l'horizon, aucun d'entre nous ne se leva, tentant de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil. Je me retournai pour trouver une position plus confortable, sauf que j'étais bloqué. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour découvrir un spectacle peu rassurant. Arkan était allongé plus loin, il se débattait. Toutefois, comme moi, il était cloué au sol par une substance blanche. Celle-ci entourait aussi son museau l'empêchant d'utiliser ses attaques et lui imposant le silence. Je cherchai Sky du regard pour le retrouver suspendu dans le vide, la tête en bas, les ailes et les pattes prisent dans ces filaments reliés à la branche sur laquelle il devait faire le guet. Il ne bougeait pas, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout. Je tentai de me dégager en tirant dans tous les sens.

-Enfin réveillé, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je tentai de regarder en arrière, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Toutefois, il vint se placer face à moi avec son ami, je reconnus les deux personnes que j'avais combattu dans la forêt quelques jours auparavant. À côté d'eux se trouvaient un rat violet et un papillon aux yeux globuleux.

-Bonjour vermine ! Tu te souviens de nous ?

-Qui pourrait oublier des têtes aussi moches ?

Bon d'accord, dans la position dans laquelle j'étais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais j'étais furieux.

-À ta place, je ferais moins le malin. On a mis un moment pour te rattraper, heureusement que tu voyageais seul. Maintenant dis-moi où tu caches le Pikachu.

Je le regardai surpris.

-Pikachu ?

-Oui, celui que tu as récupéré après nous avoir vaincus. Ne fais pas celui qui n'est pas au courant, il nous harcèle sans cesse dans cette forêt.

-Je l'ai relâchée.

-À d'autres !

Je vis les liens d'Arkan commençaient à se relâcher. S'il pouvait se libérer, la situation pourrait facilement s'inverser. Mais un de mes ennemis le surveillait et réagit rapidement :

-Papilusion, attaque ultrason et bloque-le à nouveau avec sécrétion.

Impuissant, je regardai mon pokémon à nouveau bloqué au sol.

-Espèce de lâche ! criai-je, furieux.

-Alors, où est-il ? continua l'autre garçon.

-Je n'en sais rien, il n'est pas à moi !

Un coup de pied dans mon ventre me coupa momentanément le souffle.

-Dommage pour toi. Si tu l'avais eu, on aurait pu être plus conciliant.

-Mais je …

Ma phrase fut stoppée net par la sécrétion du Papilusion, à la place, je leur lançai un regard noir. Ils vidèrent mon sac pour vérifier que la Pokéball de la Pikachu ne s'y trouvait pas, leur recherche se révéla infructueuse. En guise de dédommagement ils prirent certains objets.

-La prochaine fois, tu sauras qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux frères Brimongan ! Viens Evan, on y va.

-On le laisse là, Carl ? demanda le plus petit.

-Oui ça lui servira de leçon. Et puis son Caninos pourra se défaire de ses liens quand il aura à nouveau toute sa tête.

Surpris et furieux, je tentai de me dégager. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants plus tard, fatigué de ce combat inutile. Arkan m'imita, la nouvelle sécrétion était plus robuste de la précédente. Je regardai dans la direction de Sky, toujours immobile. Cela ne m'annonçait rien de bon.

Un grognement retentit, provenant de mon estomac, comme si c'était le moment de me rappeler qu'il avait besoin d'être rempli. Ne pouvant rien faire de mieux, je regardai mon oiseau suspendu, essayant de déceler un balancement, un mouvement qui m'indiquerait qu'il était toujours en vie. J'avais beau essayer de me dégager, rien ne changeait. Arkan plus vaillant se débâtit plus longtemps pour un résultat semblable.

Quelques temps plus tard, un bruit attira mon attention, sortant d'un buisson non loin d'Arkan, se trouvait un Aspicot. Celui-ci nous regarda un instant avant de venir lentement vers moi.

-Dégage ! Va-t-en ! pensai-je ne me débâtant pour me libérer.

Je me figeai quand je le sentis grimper sur moi, son dard frottait ma peau par moment. Il remonta le long de mes bras et trouva une zone non couverte par la sécrétion, en dessous de mon épaule gauche, puis il commença son repas. Heureusement que sa bouche était proportionnelle à sa petite taille. Je le sentis arracher ma peau par petits bouts. J'avais beau tenter de me débattre pour le faire partir, voir tomber, mais ficelé comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais faire le moindre mouvement. A la place, je fermai les yeux, serrai les dents et tentai d'oublier la douleur.

Je le sentis bouger lentement sur mon bras en même temps que la douleur gagnait en intensité. Je sentis ensuite un liquide chaud glisser le long de mon bras lentement.

J'ouvris les yeux peu de temps après, en entendant Arkan gémir. Je me retrouvai face à un Chenipan, je lui donnai un coup de tête pour l'éloigner de mon visage. Il n'apprécia pas et m'envoya une sécrétion. Je baissai la tête contre ma poitrine. Je pus éviter qu'il me bouche le nez, bien que je ne voyais plus rien à présent.

Punaise, finir ainsi à cause de deux gugus, si je m'en sortais et les retrouvais, je leur ferais payer ! pensai-je de moins en moins rassuré par la situation. Le sang devait les attirer. Et si je ne sortais pas rapidement de là … Je m'imaginais déjà en train de me faire bouffer tout cru par les insectes, mon aventure aurait tourné court. Si seulement j'avais écouté l'infirmière et était parti avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je tentai une fois de plus de bouger, mais mes efforts étaient toujours inutiles, je sentis un truc escalader lentement une de mes jambes. Le Chenipan était toujours face à moi normalement, qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'entendis un bruissement de feuilles non loin, une autre bestiole était là, plus grosse que les trois que j'avais dessus. Enfin, deux, l'autre avait dû reculer quand j'avais secoué la tête pour l'empêcher de me monter dessus. La peur tordait mes entrailles, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Je réfléchis rapidement aux Pokémons pouvant être présent dans cette partie de la forêt, seul un Dardagnan pouvait être aussi volumineux. J'étais fichu.

-Pika !

Je me figeai surpris, d'entendre cette voix. Je remarquai plusieurs bruits de pas.

-Reviens la sale bête ! Je vais t'apprendre la politesse moi ! cria une voix féminine, suivie de : Oh putain ! Spike charge !

Aussitôt, je ne sentis plus l'Aspicot sur mon bras, avant de sentir un courant d'air suivi d'un choc près de mon visage.

-YAAAA ! cria une autre voix plus loin. Lyra ! Me lance pas de Chenipan dessus, c'est dégoûtant !

-Désolée, j'ai shooté dedans. J'ai pas réfléchi.

Le truc qui me montait le long de la jambe disparut à son tour en criant :

- Aspicoooot !

J'entendis alors les pas revenir vers moi avant de sentir des doigts toucher ma joue suivit d'une vive douleur autour de ma bouche. Cette crétine avait arraché d'un coup sec la sécrétion.

-Avec un peu plus de délicatesse, s'il vous plaît, dis-je soulagé.

-On verra ça plus tard, me répondit-elle.

Je la sentis tirer sur la sécrétion au niveau de mes mains, sans pour autant arriver à la défaire.

-C'est quoi cette sécrétion ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu colérique.

-Celle d'un Papilusion.

-Hein ? Mais y a pas de Papilusion dans les environs ! C'est plutôt le coin des Dardargnan.

-Tu peux m'enlever celle que j'ai sur les yeux, s'il te plaît ?

Elle l'enleva doucement et sans mal cette fois-ci, celle du Chenipan était beaucoup moins robuste.

Je la regardai un instant. Elle portait un t-shirt orange avec une petite veste blanche et un sort marron. Ses cheveux bruns étaient réunis en deux couettes, elle avait repoussé sa frange derrière une oreille pour dégager ses yeux verts.

-Tu pourrais libérer mon Pokémon ? Il saura me débarrasser de ça.

Elle se retourna vers Arkan, avant de se lever et de fouiller dans son sac à dos.

-Ah … Ah … Tu l'as … eu ? demanda une autre fille en sortant essoufflée de derrière un arbre.

C'était Miss Montgomery. Celle-ci me remarqua et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non j'ai trouvé autre chose, répondit son amie.

Je ne relevai pas le fait qu'elle m'appelle « chose ».

-Trouvé !

Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'approcha d'Arkan. Qui, en voyant l'arme, se mit à grogner.

-Cara cara, dit une bestiole bleue en entrant dans mon champ de vision, une tortue bleue … un Carapuce si je me souvenais bien.

J'ignorais ce qu'il disait, mais Arkan arrêta de grogner. Une fois son museau libéré, il brûla les sécrétions autour de lui, avant de me cracher dessus une flammèche de faible chaleur. La sécrétion fondit comme neige au soleil et je me retrouvai libre de mes mouvements. Je tapai les endroits où mes habits fumaient en me félicitant de les avoir choisis noirs. Sans attendre, je me relevai et lui ordonnai de brûler la sécrétion au-dessus de Sky. Je le rattrapai dans mes bras et, faisant toujours fi de la blessure qui irradiait de mon bras gauche, j'entrepris d'enlever lentement les sécrétions de mon oiseau.

-Merci, dis-je aux personnes derrière moi.

-De rien, c'est normal, répondit la brunette. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as fini comme ça.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle continua :

-Par contre, j'aurais deux mots à dire à ton Pikachu. Quand on vient demander de l'aide, on demande simplement, on n'attaque pas les gens !

-Ce n'est pas mon Pikachu ! dis-je agacé.

Sky était encore en vie, une de ses ailes était brisée et il semblait mal en point.

-Hein ? Il nous a fait promener sur une longue distance !

Je me relevai et fouillai parmi mes affaires au sol.

-Je répète, ce n'est pas mon Pokémon. Elle est sauvage.

-Comment ça « elle » ? demanda innocemment sa copine.

Je trouvai une potion et un antidote que j'administrai à mon oiseau.

-Je l'ai juste faite soigner au Centre Pokémon avant de la relâcher.

-Ah je vois, elle a une dette envers toi.

-C'est plutôt des problèmes qu'elle m'apporte.

-Dis pas ça, c'est grâce à elle que l'on t'a trouvé.

-Et grâce à elle que j'ai fini comme ça.

Ma réponse jeta un silence gêné qui fut coupé par mon ami :

-Ca cani ?

-T'inquiète, il va s'en sortir. Je l'ai soigné, mais un passage au centre sera mieux.

Je rappelai Sky dans sa Pokéball. Après avoir soigné Arkan d'une potion, je me retournai vers mes sauveurs.

-Merci, je vais me débrouiller pour la suite. Vous pouvez reprendre votre route.

-Alors là, faut pas rêver ! répondit Lyra du tac au tac.

-Hein, comment ça ?

-C'était une vengeance de dresseur non ? Que feras-tu s'ils recommencent ?

-Hey, je ne suis pas faible ! Demande à ta camarade !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Milly en détournant la tête.

-De toute manière, tu n'as plus qu'un Pokémon de valide, non ? Raison de plus pour nous accompagner, tu ne crois pas ? continua Lyra.

-Hein, tu comptes le faire venir avec nous ?! s'exclama horrifiée son amie.

-On ne peut pas le …

-Je saurais me débrouiller, ce n'est pas la première fois que je traverse la forêt, la coupai-je.

-En tout cas, tu t'es bien débrouillé là. Vu comment on t'a trouvé, répliqua la brune.

-J'ai été attaqué en traître pendant mon sommeil ! me défendis-je.

-Si tu viens avec nous, il n'y aura pas de problème. Et puis ça fera de la compagnie.

-Mais Lyra, s'il décidait de nous attaquer ! Tu n'y penses pas ? continua la blondinette.

-Dans ce cas-là, je le vaincrais ! Il lui reste un Pokémon de feu, Spike est un Pokémon eau, il n'y a aucune raison que je perde.

Je ne dis rien, sachant qu'elle avait raison, bien que je ne comptais pas les attaquer. Je me retournai pour faire mon sac et sortir de quoi me soigner, les laissant discuter entre elles. Une fois mes affaires regroupées, je commençai à nettoyer ma blessure sanguinolente. L'Aspicot avait mangé sur une grande surface, mais peu profondément. Une fois propre et désinfecté, Lyra vint m'aider en me voyant me batailler pour faire un bandage. Une fois terminé, je finis de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Il manquait deux Pokéballs et deux potions. Dès que je l'eus mis sur le dos, Mademoiselle Montgomery prit la parole :

-Estime-toi honoré de nous accompagner. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un a le privilège de pouvoir être témoin de la progression de mon parcours de dresseur Pokémon.

-Trop aimable, dis-je ironiquement.

-Bienvenue, s'exclama Lyra, sûrement heureuse d'avoir une autre personne normale avec elle.

Je retirai le « normal » la concernant quelques temps plus tard. En effet, pendant que l'une m'assommait de ses histoires familiales, l'autre attaquait au moindre mouvement. Un buisson qui bouge ? Juste le temps de cligner des paupières et un Carapuce le chargeait déjà. Je parvins toutefois à leur éviter des nids de Dardargnan, à l'aide d'Arkan. Bien que la pipelette nous fit repérer à deux reprises.

Étant le seul Pokémon feu, Arkan lâchait des flammèches dévastatrices sur les Pokémons adverses et quand la végétation prenait feu Spike était là pour arrêter le début d'incendie.

J'appris qu'elles avaient toutes les deux reçues leur Pokémon au Bourg Palette de la main du professeur Chen en plus (je vous passe les détails de Milly). Et qu'elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance car elles étaient voisines. Milly me raconta aussi que son prince, un certain Neil Seymour, avait commencé l'aventure en même temps qu'elles. Elle vanta tout un tas de caractéristiques et aptitudes propres à ce personnage. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je savais déjà toute son histoire.

Quand il fut l'heure de dormir, le moulin à parole s'arrêta enfin. J'avais le dernier tour de garde, je pensai en profiter pour me reposer, mais Milly qui avait pris le premier ne cessait de s'effrayer pour un rien. Heureusement que son Pokémon était plus calme. Quand vint mon tour, je réalisai que j'étais à peine reposé. En attendant qu'elles se réveillent, je sortis discrètement Sky de sa Pokéball. Il avait l'air de se sentir beaucoup mieux, il se réveilla et je lui fis signe de garder le silence. Je tentai de le réconforter en parlant doucement, il finit par se rendormir. Je restai alerte mais rien ne vint troubler cette fin de nuit. La luminosité gagna la forêt qui s'éveilla doucement, et mes compagnons de route se réveillèrent, j'en profitai pour rappeler Sky dans sa Pokéball. Lyra traîna un peu, mais Milly se fit très insistante. Aujourd'hui, nous devrions sortir de cette forêt « remplie d'horribles bestioles dégoûtantes ». La jeune fille se leva en ronchonnant et me jeta un regard signifiant : « enfin fini de cette histoire ».

Après un petit-déjeuner rapide et avoir changé mon bandage, nous nous remîmes en route. Peu à peu, nous rencontrâmes moins de Pokémons et les arbres étaient moins denses. Puis nous sortîmes enfin de la forêt, à la plus grande joie de la blonde qui nous expliqua une fois de plus pourquoi elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et ses habitants, à l'exception des Pikachu. Je pensai un instant que si elle rencontrerait « la » Pikachu, elle changerait vite d'avis.

Tandis que nous suivions la route qui serpentait au milieu des collines, nous vîmes les bâtiments de la ville argentée grandir. L'après-midi se finissait quand nous l'atteignîmes. Les bâtisses étaient faites de pierre grise, provenant du Mont Sélénite, ce qui avait donné ce nom à cette ville. Sans attendre nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Centre Pokémon.

L'infirmière nous accueillit ravie que nous voir. Apparemment c'était une cadette de la famille Joëlle. Je ne comprenais pas comment autant de personnes pouvaient avoir à même apparence, bien qu'elles arrivaient à se distinguer entre elles. Sûrement un des mystères de l'univers... À moins qu'on ne les ait clonées.

Après lui avoir donné nos Pokéballs, les filles montèrent à l'étage pour se laver. J'en profitai pour poser quelques questions à l'infirmière. Elle m'apprit qu'elle n'avait pas revu mon père, il devait être arrivé à Azuria et qu'effectivement deux garçons correspondants à la description que je lui avais faite étaient là. Elle me lança un regard suspicieux tandis que monter à l'étage. Elle avait peur que je déclenche une bagarre ? Effectivement, si je les trouvais, je n'en laisserais que des cendres.

Le centre était identique au précédent, la seule différence était qu'il y avait un étage supplémentaire. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai directement vers la douche. Enfin propre, je changeai mon pansement. Une croûte recouvrait ma blessure, elle était sur une bonne voie de guérison. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je sortis mettre à la machine mes vêtements sales. Ayant encore du temps libre, j'en profitai pour sortir acheter ce qui manquait dans mes bagages et voir l'arène.

Cette dernière était dans un style différent de celle de Jadielle. Sa façade faite de grosses pierres grises étaient imposantes, à l'intérieur la température était fraîche. Je frissonnai, j'étais juste en short et t-shirt. Après une petite inspection du lieu, je m'inscrivis pour le lendemain et passai la première épreuve pour être autorisé à combattre le champion.

Je ressortis et rentrai au Centre Pokémon, l'infirmière me redonna mes Pokéballs. Je montai à l'étage avant de les sortir. Arkan était en pleine forme et faisait la fête à Sky qui semblait comme neuf. L'infirmière m'avait dit qu'il avait été empoisonné, d'où son état même après lui avoir donné un antidote et une potion. Il fallait du temps pour que le poison soit totalement éliminé de son organisme. Je le câlinai à mon tour, me jurant d'empêcher qu'une situation semblable arrive encore une fois.

Il se dégagea de mes bras et s'envola en direction du restaurant du centre. Nous faisant comprendre qu'il avait faim et qu'on avait intérêt à se dépêcher.

Je retrouvai Lyra avec ses Pokémons en train de manger. Milly était allée dans un autre restaurant, celui du Centre Pokémon n'étant pas digne de son palet. Elles s'étaient aussi inscrites pour défier le champion de l'arène, pour leur premier badge.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir combattu le champion de Jadielle ? lui demandai-je.

-Car il a été maître Pokémon, je viendrais le battre pour mon dernier badge ! C'est ce que font beaucoup de monde. Surtout qu'il est très dur de le vaincre même avec moins de badges.

-Je comprends, je pensais à la même chose.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien avant de retourner à nos chambres respectives. Je fis un détour pour récupérer mes affaires, maintenant propres, avant de m'allonger avec mes compagnons sur le lit et de dormir d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné, je retournai chercher mon sac. J'avais une épreuve à passer dans moins d'une heure. Peut-être que j'arriverais à glaner quelques informations en étant-là plutôt.

Je sortis de la chambre, suivi par mes Pokémon, et je tombai nez à nez face aux frères Birmongan.

* * *

_Cette fois-ci j'arrête le chapitre ici._

_Les frères vont-ils survivre ? Je sais que personne ne veut leur faire du mal, ils sont si gentils._

_*s'éloigne avant de se prendre des projectiles*_

_On m'a souvent posé une question par MP, donc je réponds ici pour que tout le monde en profite :_  
_Je publierai deux chapitres par mois, le 1er et le 15. _

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour publier à un rythme plus court, mais si je prends de l'avance qui sait ? N'espérez pas trop quand même, actuellement, j'arrive tout juste à finir les chapitres dans les temps ..._

_Avant que j'oublie vous en pensez quoi de Pikamster (la pikachu) ? Vous la voulez dans l'équipe ou pas ?_

_Cette question n'a pas d'influence sur la suite, c'est principalement pour savoir, en fonction de mon choix, mes chances de survie. XD_


	4. 4-Chemins sinueux

**Chapitre 4 : Chemins sinueux**

_Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné, je retournai chercher mon sac. J'avais une épreuve à passer dans moins d'une heure. Peut-être que j'arriverais à glaner quelques informations en étant-là plutôt._

_Je sortis de la chambre, suivi par mes Pokémon, et je tombai nez à nez face aux frères Birmongan._

Sans attendre, j'attrapai le plus vieux par le col, Carl je crois, avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Le plus petit poussa une exclamation étouffée. Dans mon élan, je lui envoyai un coup de poing dans la figure.

-Salopards !

-Hé hé, tu as eu peur ? répondit le plus vieux avec un sourire aux lèvres, avant de me donner un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Je le relâchai et pris un peu de distance, avant de me mettre en position d'attaque.

-J'ai failli y passer, pauvre crétin ! m'écriai-je en l'attaquant.

-Pauvre chose ! répliqua-t-il en esquivant un nouveau coup de poing et en contre-attaquant aussitôt en me sautant dessus.

Je me retrouvai plaqué au sol, sur le dos, et mon ennemi assit sur moi. Sans attendre, je tentai de me dégager. Il m'asséna un coup de poing à la tête, puis un second. J'arrivai à attraper un de ses bras, avant de le mordre sans hésitation. Il cria de douleur et tenta de me faire lâcher, ce que je fis rapidement, avant de placer mes avant-bras devant moi pour me protéger de sa prochaine attaque.

Celle-ci ne vint pas, je sentis même un poids s'alléger. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que quelqu'un l'avait soulevé et le retenait. Je me redressai pour en profiter, quand Arkan se plaça devant moi, avec Sky sur son dos. Il poussa un grognement à donner la chair de poule.

-Rappelle ton Pokémon, dit quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je remarquai alors que nous n'étions pas seuls. Deux dresseurs, qui devaient certainement se rendre au self, étaient venus dans le but de nous arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Arkan, calme-toi.

-NINOS !

-ARKAN !

Mon Pokémon se retourna, je vis dans son regard qu'il ne comptait pas laisser passer ça. J'avoue je n'en avais pas non plus envie, mais la situation actuelle n'était pas en notre faveur.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, dis-je à mes Pokémon en les rappelant dans leurs Pokéballs de force.

La personne qui tenait mon ennemi le relâcha. Ce dernier me jeta un regard noir avant de continuer :

-File ton Pikachu !

-Pour la centième fois, je n'ai pas de Pikachu ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je le répète pour que ça rendre dans ta cervelle ! Criai-je, plus énervé que jamais.

-Menteur, il n'arrête pas de nous harceler !

-Tu crois que je perdrais du temps à envoyer un Pokémon après vous ? J'ai mieux à faire !

-Dis-moi alors pourquoi, depuis que tu l'as « récupéré » il n'a de cesse de nous suivre !

-Mais bordel, puisque je te dis que j'en sais rien ! Je l'ai relâchée le lendemain !

Je serrai mon poing pour m'empêcher de lui en coller un dans la tête. Cette Pikachu était un véritable aimant à problèmes, je commençai à regretter de l'avoir sauvée.

-À cause de lui, certains de nos Pokémons sont morts !

Je le regardai surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Rattata, il y a presque une semaine, et Papilusion hier soir !

-Que … j'en sais rien moi ! Tu veux que je te rappelle où j'étais hier ?! Heureusement qu'on m'a trouvé, je ne serais plus là !

Il me regarda surpris à son tour, je continuai :

-La prochaine fois que vous faites ça, à moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, je vous tue ! Compris ?!

-Qu …

-C'est quoi cette pagaille ?! cria une voix féminine.

Je regardai derrière Carl, qui s'était retourné. L'infirmière Joëlle se tenait là, les poings sur les hanches. Pour la première fois je vis son visage exprimait de la colère, elle avait le souffle court, preuve qu'elle avait couru. Les dresseurs qui se trouvaient à côté de nous s'éloignèrent, ma colère baissa d'un cran. Elle regarda Carl et moi, tour à tour, avant de nous attraper par le bras et de nous tirer au rez-de-chaussée, dans une salle vide. Je voulus me dégager, mais elle avait une sacré poigne.

Evan le petit frère nous suivit timidement, je remarquai qu'il pleurait. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, l'infirmière referma la porte en la claquant violemment et nous fit face toujours aussi furieuse.

-Un Centre Pokémon est un endroit de repos et de tranquillité. J'exige des explications !

Carl prit la parole :

-La semaine dernière nous nous entraînions mon frère et moi dans la forêt. Nous allions vaincre un Pikachu quand il nous a attaqué !

-Quoi ? Vous alliez …

-Silence ! me dit-elle avant de reporter son regard sur Carl pour l'inviter à continuer.

-On a fait un match Pokémon. Nous avons perdu, donc nous lui avons laissé le Pikachu. Mais le surlendemain, nous sommes retournés dans la forêt comme d'habitude pour nous entraîner. C'est alors que le Pikachu nous a attaqués. Il nous attaquait aussi bien nous que nos Pokémons, un de nos amis n'a pas survécu.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'était le même Pokémon ?

-Il avait une cicatrice sur le bout de sa queue.

-C'est bien elle, pensai-je.

-On a essayé de le vaincre, mais dès qu'on l'attaque le Pikachu s'enfuit. Alors, on a décidé de retrouver son dresseur.

Je me retins de faire la remarque et serrai mes poings.

-Nous avons appris qu'il comptait traverser la forêt. Nous avons attendu avant de le suivre. Nous l'avons rattrapé et il nous a dit que ce n'était pas son Pokémon. Nous avons alors continué notre route en direction d'Argenta. Mais la nuit dernière, le Pikachu nous a à nouveau attaqué et a tué Papilusion qui venait tout juste d'évoluer. Puis il s'est enfui à nouveau.

L'envie de lui en coller une me démangeait comme une piqûre de moustique. Finalement, l'infirmière se retourna vers moi. J'expliquai rapidement une histoire un peu différente, notamment sur la mort de nombreux Pokémons, l'état de la Pikachu. Je lui proposai même d'appeler sa sœur de Jadielle pour confirmer que je l'avais bien relâchée. Par contre, je ne fis pas dans la dentelle, au moment de raconter ma matinée dans la forêt avant que l'on me trouve. Après hésitation, j'avouai que c'est grâce à un Pikachu que l'on m'avait trouvé.

-Je vois, dit l'infirmière à la fin de mon récit. Il faut que quelqu'un, qui saurait se faire obéir, capture ce Pokémon. Sinon, je crois qu'elle continuera à vous poursuivre. Pour le moment, je vous conseille de rester en ville, à l'abri des Pokémons sauvages. Par contre vous deux, si ce que Rei a dit est vrai, vous allez devoir vous expliquer, et pas que devant moi. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire à la base.

Carl soupira et prit son frère dans ses bras pour le consoler. Je regardai l'heure sur mon Pokématos, il était 10h35, l'épreuve débutait à 11h. Je demandai à l'infirmière de sortir, elle me demanda de revenir aussitôt après. Ce que je comptais faire de toute façon, je voulais en finir avec cette histoire.

J'arrivai en courant à l'arène où je me présentai pour passer la phase de test. On m'amena dans une salle souterraine où attendait une dizaine de dresseurs. Parmi eux, je retrouvai Milly et Lyra, j'eus tout juste droit à un bonjour qu'une voix retentit dans les hauts parleurs :

-Bonjour à vous jeunes dresseurs débutants, je suis Elvin. Je serai l'animateur de cette épreuve. Avant de vous expliquer en quoi elle consiste et les règles, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes autorisés qu'à prendre deux Pokémon au maximum. Pour ceux qui ont plus de deux Pokémon, vous êtes invités à remédier à cela. Des machines dans la salle sont à votre disposition à cet effet. Une fois cela fait, merci de passer dans la salle suivante.

Quelques rares personnes se dirigèrent vers les machines. Je suivis la majorité dans la salle suivante et attendis. La salle était entièrement blanche, et comportait de nombreuses portes toutes grises, j'en comptais vingt. J'écoutai d'une oreille Milly qui racontait un exploit de son Neil.

Cinq petites minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on nous annonce la suite :

-Maintenant je demande à tous les candidats de se placer devant une porte. Une par personne !

Pendant que l'on se plaçait, l'animateur continua :

-L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est le labyrinthe ! La règle est simple, arrivez de l'autre côté en moins d'une heure, autrement dit avant midi. Mais attention, toutes les dix minutes, les murs changeront de place, faites attention à ce moment-là.

-Génial, pensai-je. Comme ça on était sûr de bien galérer pour trouver la sortie.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette épreuve à la télévision. Je regardai principalement les épreuves d'Azuria qui avait le don de me faire rire. Au dépend des challengers bien entendus.

-Vous rencontrerez des Pokémon dans l'arène, ils agiront comme des Pokémons sauvages, continua l'animateur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils appartiennent à l'arène d'Argenta et ne feront que vous ralentir. Si vos Pokémon ne sont plus en état de se battre, ils s'arrêteront, vous serez toutefois hors-jeu. Vous pouvez aussi crier « j'abandonne » et l'on vous fera rapidement sortir du labyrinthe. Tant que l'on est dans la série de ce que qui pourrait vous disqualifier, il est aussi interdit de se battre entre dresseurs, de casser volontairement les murs ou le toit du labyrinthe. Et, pour terminer, de tuer les Pokémon que vous verrez.

-Les trucs logiques en gros, conclus-je mentalement.

-L'épreuve commencera dans quelques minutes, je vous donnerai le départ. À ce moment-là et uniquement à ce moment-là, vous pourrez franchir la porte qui vous fait face et libérer vos Pokémon. Ce sera tout pour le moment, à tout de suite.

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre avant que le silence revienne. La tension était palpable. Je regardai Lyra à ma gauche. Elle tenait fermement une Pokeball et fixait d'un regard intense la porte qui lui faisait face. Si elle avait pu traverser la porte sans l'ouvrir, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Je reportai mon attention devant moi et réfléchis sur la suite. Aucun de mes Pokémon ne pouvait me donner d'avantage. Le flair de Caninos était inutile si les murs bougeaient, et, d'après Elvin, le labyrinthe avait un « toit » sûrement pour empêcher les Pokémon volant de nous guider. En fait, l'épreuve ne donnait l'avantage à personne. Il fallait juste trouver le plus rapidement possible la sortie. Mes pensées furent stoppées par la voix de l'animateur qui retentit dans la pièce :

-Maintenant cher téléspectateurs, vous allez assister en direct à l'épreuve de qualification d'aujourd'hui. J'ai nommé le Labyrinthe de Pierre ! Ils sont dix, ils ne demandent qu'à affronter le Champion pour leur premier badge. Combien arriveront jusqu'au bout ? Nous allons le savoir tout de suite ! 5…4…3…2…1… Partez !

Sans attendre, j'ouvris la porte face à moi pour découvrir un couloir en pierre, à l'exception du « toit » qui ressemblait à une vitre qui laissait passer l'éclairage extérieur. Je fis appel à Sky pour commencer, il se mit à planer et me suivit. J'avais une heure, pas la peine de courir comme un fou, je trottinai pour économiser mes forces. De temps en temps, j'entendais comme des murmures, je pensais que le plafond nous empêchait d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Je ne pouvais donc pas savoir où en était les autres.

Je tournai à gauche au virage puis à droite au suivant pour tomber sur une impasse. Ça commençait fort dit donc ! Je fis demi-tour pour prendre l'autre chemin. Le labyrinthe n'avait pas beaucoup de lignes droites, je ne cessais de tourner dans tous les sens perdant complètement mes repères. Je fis appel à Arkan.

-On est perdu, utilise ton flair pour nous empêcher de revenir sur nos pas.

-Ni ! s'écria-t-il. Il flaira les alentours un instant avant de s'élancer.

Je le suivis sans me poser plus de question, jetant des coups d'œil en direction du plafond pour essayer de trouver un repère. Ce qui se révéla impossible, je ne voyais que la lumière aveuglante des projecteurs. Après avoir vagabondé encore quelques minutes, Arkan s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi.

-Ca nos ninos cani, commença-t-il en me mimant ce qu'il souhaitait me faire comprendre. Je le regardai un instant, durant lequel mon oiseau en profita pour se poser sur mon épaule.

-… On est déjà passé par là. Là aussi. Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout le tour ?

-Ni.

Je le regardai un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Les malins, ils nous font tourner en rond les premières minutes pour bien nous fatiguer. On doit donc attendre qu'ils bougent les murs pour continuer.

Je regardai mon Pokematos, celui-ci affiché 11h08. Encore deux minutes avant le premier changement. J'attendis patiemment en m'appuyant contre le mur.

-Bip Bip Biiiiippp, retentit une sonnerie, suivie du bruit caractéristique du crissement de la pierre.

Le vacarme s'arrêta en même temps que l'alarme. Sans attendre, je me remis en route. Après quelques virages, Arkan me fit comprendre qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle route. La même histoire recommença, ou presque. Après un petit détour je rencontrai mon premier ennemi, un Racaillou. Celui-ci n'attendit pas que l'on se remette de notre surprise pour passer à l'attaque. Mon Caninos encaissa l'attaque, avant de contre-attaquer d'une flammèche.

-Arkan c'est inutile, reviens vers moi. Sky, jet de sable !

Les rôles s'inversèrent, le Pokémon roche ennemi voulu charger son nouvel adversaire. Mais sa charge nécessitant de se rapprocher, il se prit de plein fouet l'attaque Jet de Sable. Il manqua d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres l'oiseau. Le combat aurait pu être à mon avantage, si j'avais eu un Pokémon avec une attaque efficace contre le type roche. Après un instant je permutai à nouveau mes Pokémons. Je ne voulais pas fatiguer Sky. Arkan n'eut aucun mal à vaincre son ennemi qui ratait toutes ses attaques. Mais le combat traînait en longueur, il fallait à tout prix que j'évite les rencontres.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, finalement j'optai pour une technique simple, dès que l'on croisait un Racaillou, Sky l'aveuglait et attirait son attention pendant que l'on passait de l'autre côté en douce pour nous enfuir avec Arkan. De temps en temps, on rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, mais il repartait à l'opposé. Après le second changement dans le labyrinthe, nous eûmes la surprise de voir le couloir descendre sous le niveau où l'on se trouvait. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'empruntai le chemin, cette fois-ci le plafond comportait des néons qui éclairaient un sol en terre.

Ce changement de décor se révéla positif, enfin, en grande partie. Plus de Racaillou, à la place des Sabelette qui prenaient un plaisir malsain à m'envoyer, à moi ainsi qu'à mes Pokémon, des attaques jet de sable. Finalement, je rappelai Arkan, inutile de tous nous rendre aveugle. Sky ne craignait pas ce genre d'attaque, je le laissai libre d'agir comme il le souhaitait. Avec tout le sable qui volait dans tous les sens, je ne voyais plus rien. J'entendis Sky se battre et, apparemment, il malmenait son adversaire. Je le sentis se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvris un instant les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Un nuage marron m'empêchait de voir, je posai ma main gauche contre un mur et entrepris de le suivre. Quelques pas plus tard, ce fut la douche froide.

-Hey ! Stop ! m'écriai-je en me baissant pour éviter le jet d'eau.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, je découvris un Carapuce suivi par une jeune fille que je connaissais.

-Lyra tu ne pouvais pas faire attention !? continuai-je furieux en essayant d'essorer un peu mes vêtements.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire autant de poussière, aussi ! Je ne voyais rien, je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu étais là.

-Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser... continuai-je en cherchant Sky du regard

Il devait être plus loin. Il avait dû voir l'attaque arriver et s'était envolé hors de portée.

-Désolée, répondit-elle sans conviction en se remettant en marche.

Je poussai un soupir désespéré. Rien ne servait de s'énerver, j'avais mieux à faire. Je la suivis, je sentis l'eau glacée descendre le long de mes jambes. Et rapidement un « chomp » accompagnait chacun de mes pas.

-La discrétion, c'est raté maintenant, pensai-je avant d'analyser la situation.

Depuis un moment, on croisait plus de Pokémon, de plus l'animateur Elvin avait dit que le but était de sortir le plus rapidement. Mais si j'avais rencontré d'autres dresseurs cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait qu'une sortie ?

-Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ? demanda la dresseuse qui me devançait en enjambant le corps d'un Sabelette qu'elle venait de mettre KO.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on allait dans la même direction.

-Oui, mais tu aurais pu tourner à gauche au dernier embranchement.

-J'ai préféré prendre à droite.

-… Je ne veux pas que tu me suives. Ce n'est pas interdit, mais je compte réussir seule cette épreuve.

-T'inquiète, à la prochaine intersection je prendrai une direction différente.

-Merci.

Au moins, cela permettait à Sky et Arkan de se reposer un peu plus. Le chemin monta à nouveau nous ramenant à l'étage supérieur. Je regardai un instant mon Pokématos, il était 11h29. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'affreuse sonnerie retentit et le sol trembla. On s'arrêta et quand le calme fut revenu nous repartîmes.

Comme prévu nous nous séparâmes au prochain croisement. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon affaire, Arkan marchait à côté de moi aux aguets, Sky se reposant dans sa Pokéball.

Cette fois, je comptai sur les hurlements de mon Caninos. Ce qui se révéla être une très mauvaise idée. Son cri résonna dans le labyrinthe, me vrillant les tympans. Je me bouchai instinctivement les oreilles sans oser imaginer la quantité de décibels qu'avait dû recevoir le Racaillou qui fuyait aussi vite que possible.

-Caniiii

Apparemment, c'en était aussi trop pour les oreilles maintenant aplaties de mon ami. Je devais revoir une fois de plus notre stratégie.

-Arkan, désolé, mais je vais avoir encore besoin de ton hurlement. Si on trouve un Pokémon ennemi, on le fuit. Dès qu'on se retrouve bloqué dans un cul-de-sac, tu lanceras ton attaque.

-Nii, me répondit-il, peu convaincu.

-Oui je sais, on va se fatiguer à force de courir partout … Mais il ne nous reste plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

Il acquiesça avant de repasser devant moi pour me guider dans le labyrinthe duquel j'espérai à trouver la fin. Nous prîmes plusieurs virages avant de commencer à rencontrer d'autres ennemis. Je dénombrai trois Racaillou qui nous coursaient, je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Arkan prit un virage à gauche. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre quand il partit en direction inverse.

-Encore un autre ! m'écriai-je en voyant encore une de ses pierres pourvues de bras.

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur avant de suivre Caninos. Franchement … être trempe ne m'aidait pas du tout là, pensai-je en dérapant au virage suivant.

La sonnerie indiquant un changement dans le labyrinthe résonna. Au même moment, je passai un énième virage.

-Caninos !

-La sortie !

Je regardai la porte qui se trouvait face à nous à moins d'une dizaine de mètres. J'accélérai avant de remarquer l'apparition progressive d'un mur entre nous et la porte.

-Courir ? S'arrêter ?

Plus que 8 mètres

-Courir ? S'arrêter ?

6 mètres

-Courir ? S'arrêter ?

4 mètres

Ces deux questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors que le mur s'abaissait rapidement.

2 mètres

-Arkan stop ! On ne va pas pouvoir passer ! m'écriai-je.

-Cani !

Alors que je freinai à nouveau, je dérapai me retrouvant par terre. Dans mon élan, j'emportai mon Caninos avec moi.

-Nooonnnn !

-Niiiinoooossss !

Je fermai les yeux, me préparant au choc.

Je fus arrêté net, manquant de m'étouffer par le choc. Un clic suivi par le bruit de nombreux impacts me fit rouvrir les yeux. On était passé ! De peu, mais on y était arrivés, je me retournai pour voir une partie de ma veste écrasée par le nouveau mur.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en m'appuyant contre la pierre.

-Cani canos nos ni !

Arkan était furieux contre moi. Ce que je comprenais un peu, je lui fis un sourire gêné en guise d'excuse.

-Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu.

-Ni canos ni caninos !

-…

Apparemment ce n'était pas une excuse. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je me relevai en enlevant ma veste. Après plusieurs tentatives pour la dégager, je dus me résoudre à la laisser, je la récupérerais sûrement plus tard. Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Manquerait plus que ce soit la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés.

-Cani ca !

Je poussai la porte pour découvrir une salle différente. Nous avions finalement franchi l'épreuve.

Je la refermai tout en regardant avec curiosité la pièce. C'était une sorte de salle d'attente, de nombreux sièges étaient là. Au fond, se trouvait une grande porte, le plafond était soutenu par de nombreux piliers, chacun pourvu d'une télévision qui retransmettait en direct l'épreuve du jour. Apparemment j'étais le premier arrivé.

-Tenez, me dit une voix féminine me faisant sursauter.

Elle se tenait à côté d'un chariot ou de nombreux objets étaient posés. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'arène, et avait attaché ses cheveux marrons en chignon. Je pris la serviette qu'elle me tendait et commençai à me sécher. Le tissu pris rapidement une teinte marron.

Après qu'elle m'ait donné plusieurs bouteilles d'eau et des bols, j'allais m'asseoir. Je fis sortir Sky avant de verser de l'eau dans les bols. Puis je me désaltérai avec une autre bouteille.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran électronique qui me faisait face. En bas à droite, se trouvaient deux chronomètres ; un qui décomptait le temps restant de l'épreuve et l'autre avant le prochain changement.

Je remarquai tout de suite que la majorité se trouvait non loin de la sortie. Je reconnus Milly, qui utilisait son Bulbizarre pour vaincre un Racaillou. Je cherchai Lyra.

-Arrivée ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos suivie par un claquement de la porte.

Je me retournai pour voir la jeune fille. Lyra se figea en me voyant, ouvrant de grands yeux avant de s'exclamer en me pointant du doigt :

-Déjà là ? Je croyais être la première !

Elle sursauta quand la femme lui présenta une serviette et une bouteille d'eau. Je me demandai un instant si elle était toujours aussi « invisible ».

-Je cours plus vite, c'est tout, répondis-je.

-Oh ça, je n'en doute pas. À la vitesse que tu as détalé tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle sans retenir un sourire.

-Quand ça ?

Mon plan B n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, glorifiant.

-J'arrivais dans un nouveau couloir quand tu as … fui un Racaillou. Je dois avouer que tu en avais un paquet après toi.

-Je n'ai pas les mêmes facilités que toi, répondis-je un peu brusquement en regardant son Carapuce.

-Peut-être mais c'était marrant, ajouta-t-elle, toujours son agaçant sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retournai vers l'écran, décidant de l'ignorer. Peine perdu, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour regarder les autres participants.

Finalement sept personnes réussir à franchir le labyrinthe, dont Milly qui ne cessait de râler car elle était toute sale et pleine de poussière. Après lui avoir fait remarquer qu'elle avait la chance de ne pas avoir fini trempée, elle se tue pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elles prirent rendez-vous le lendemain pour un match contre le champion. Personnellement, je choisis de revenir plus tard pour fixer la date de mon affrontement. Vu la difficulté que l'on avait face aux Racaillou, je n'osai pas imaginer ce que l'on aurait pu faire dans un match entre dresseurs. On me sermonna tout de même pour la grosse prise de risque que j'avais prise à la fin, même si c'était involontaire. Après m'avoir assommé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, sur les dangers d'un tel comportement. J'arrêtai mon interlocuteur, pour lui dire une fois de plus que ce n'était pas volontaire et que j'avais froid. Cela me permis de mettre fin à la discussion et de m'enfuir.

Après avoir soigné nos Pokémons au centre, l'infirmière m'annonça que j'étais attendu au poste de police pour 13h. J'eus juste le temps de manger et de me laver que c'était presque l'heure.

Je marchai en direction du poste, mes Pokémons rentraient dans leurs Pokéballs quand je réalisai que s'Il était passé par ici, il avait dû laisser un avis de recherche ou un truc du genre. Ce n'était pas bon signe pour moi, je commençai à stresser et me fis le plus discret possible en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Il y avait peu de monde, et toute l'attention était dirigée vers un homme trapu. Il était habillé entièrement en blanc, d'où s'échapper une fine poussière blanche par moment. Un bandana recouvrait son crâne, apparemment dépourvu du moindre cheveu. Un Férosinge se trouvait à côté de lui, il était sur la pointe de ses pattes arrière et tentait de regarder par-dessus le comptoir.

-Monsieur je vous prie de vous calmer, ordonna le policier derrière le comptoir.

-Mais ça fait 5 jours qu'elle a disparu ! Il ne faut pas autant de temps pour traverser le Mont Sélénite !

Je me dirigeai discrètement vers le panneau des avis de recherche, non sans avoir récupéré un ticket avec un numéro de passage, et regardai si je ne trouvais pas mon visage. J'eus la surprise de voir qu'il était bien garni.

-Je sais vous être venu hier. Je vous le répète : Une enquête est en cours.

-Mais…

-Monsieur Durand. Je vous demande de retourner travailler. Dès que j'aurais des nouvelles, je vous en informerai.

-Des dresseurs ont pu atteindre Azuria pourqu …

- Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à être à la recherche de quelqu'un.

La réplique installa un silence dans la salle, uniquement perturbé par l'homme qui commençait à sangloter.

-Ma petite Anna … je n'aurais jamais du …

Son Pokémon tenta de le réconforter et l'amena vers la sortie. Après son départ, le policier poussa un soupir désolé avant d'annoncer :

-Suivant.

Je me retournai vers le panneau, heureusement pour moi, aucune affiche ne me désignait. Ce qui soulevait de nouvelles interrogations. Je me retournai vers le guichet en entendant un « bip » significatif, c'était mon tour.

En me voyant l'homme poussa un nouveau soupir avant de commencer :

-Si vous recherchez quelqu'un je …

-Je suis là pour autre chose. L'infirmière Joëlle m'a dit que je devais être là pour … euh … 13h.

-Ah je vois. Allez dans le bureau numéro 5. C'est vers le milieu du couloir sur la droite.

Je le remerciai, contournai le guichet et avançai dans le couloir. Une fois devant la porte, je frappai deux coups.

-Entrez, me répondit une voix grave.

Je poussai la porte et découvris une pièce aux murs blancs. L'éclairage provenait d'une grande fenêtre, celle-ci faite avec du verre sablé ne permettait pas de voir distinctement l'extérieur.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand bureau noir, remplis de paperasse. Derrière lui, se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants, il affichait un air fatigué qui était souligné par une barbe de plusieurs jours. Sa chemise était légèrement ouverte et sa cravate reposait défaite sur ses épaules.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui lui faisaient face. Je m'assis sans attendre, un peu intrigué par le personnage. Il fouilla un instant dans ses papiers.

-Rei Ozaki, je présume ?

-Oui.

-Bon on va faire vite, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous. J'ai déjà entendu la version des frères Birmongan, racontez-moi votre point de vue par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il se mit face à son ordinateur qui émergeait à peine des dossiers et commença à écrire quelque chose. Je racontai une fois de plus les faits, parfois interrompu par une question. Une fois terminé, il m'amena dans une salle ou se trouvait Milly et Lyra. Je ne cachai pas ma surprise avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient aussi des témoins. L'infirmière Joëlle s'était vraiment occupée de tout.

-À votre tour, dit-il aux filles. Monsieur Ozaki, je vous demanderais de patienter ici.

J'acquiesçai, un peu surpris par le « monsieur ». Je les regardai ressortir et m'assis sur une chaise. Rapidement, je vins à espérer que les aiguilles de l'horloge tournent plus vite. J'aurais bien sorti mes Pokémon mais cela était interdit dans le commissariat. À la place, je les regardai à travers la partie supérieure transparente de leur Pokéball.

Bien plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et, aussitôt, je rangeai mes Pokéballs. Un policier que je n'avais jamais vu me dit de retourner en salle 5. Je m'exécutai immédiatement. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite je pourrais sortir de cet endroit qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

En rentrant dans le bureau je remarquai que les deux frères étaient aussi présents. Aussitôt ma colère revint, mais j'arrivai à paraître calme. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Je remarquai que les filles n'étaient plus là.

-On va mettre les choses au clair maintenant, dit d'une voix ferme le policier.

Sa voix fut comme une douche froide, calmant aussitôt ma colère remplaçait par un sentiment de crainte, bien que je ne fusse pas fautif.

-Messieurs Birmongan. Vu que vous êtes encore mineurs, la sanction sera allégée. Même si votre acte à la base n'était pas le meurtre, vous en êtes quand même responsable. Sachez qu'un adulte se serait vu obligé de ne plus utiliser ses Pokémons et de rendre ceux qu'il possédait. D'autre part, il aurait fait un séjour entre quatre murs.

J'étais quelque part horrifié, si on me prenait Arkan et Sky, je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais.

-En ce qui vous concerne, vous n'aurez plus le droit de prétendre être des dresseurs de Pokémon, mais vous pouvez garder vos Pokémon actuels. Vous pourrez prendre le bus pour retourner à Jadielle. Mais attention à la prochaine infraction on ne sera bien plus sévère.

Le plus petit des frères se mit à pleurer.

-En ce qui concerne ce Pikachu, je vais faire passer un avis pour que quelqu'un la capture ou la tue. Cela vous évitera des désagréments supplémentaires.

Il gratta sa barbe naissante au niveau du menton, se retourna vers moi et continua :

-Si jamais vous avez le temps, capturez là, si on laisse cet animal plus longtemps en liberté, cela pourrait poser d'autres problèmes.

J'acquiesçai en notant qu'il ne m'avait pas demandé de la tuer.

-Monsieur Ozaki, vous pouvez sortir maintenant. Soyez sûr qu'ils ne vous causeront plus de problème.

-D'accord.

En refermant la porte, je croisai le regard larmoyant du plus jeune, qui me mit mal à l'aise.

Je sortis du commissariat et rentrai directement au centre Pokémon, un peu nauséeux. Les filles m'attendaient dans le hall, dès que j'entrai, elles me demandèrent qu'elle avait été la sanction. Je leur racontai rapidement, voyant leur visage blanchir peu à peu. La sanction était sévère mais ils l'avaient mérité. C'était un moyen de les empêcher de recommencer.

Après une discussion animée à la fin de laquelle Lyra m'obligea d'accepter un entraînement en commun, un garçon arriva. Juste en voyant la tête de Milly, je compris que j'avais face à moi le fameux Neil Seymour.

Comme tous les nouveaux dresseurs, il devait avoir environs 15 ans. Ses cheveux châtains étaient peignés en arrière, mettant en avant ses yeux bleus et un sourire éclatant. Il portait un pantalon noir et un gilet beige qui laisser apparaître un t-shirt pourpre dessous. Inutile de préciser que ses vêtements devaient coûter cher.

-Neil ! s'exclama la blondinette en se ruant sur son prince.

-Bonsoir Milly, bonsoir Lyra. Je suis heureux de vous voir en si bonne forme. Félicitations pour vos qualifications. répondit-il, toujours aussi souriant en tapotant la tête de Milly comme on aurait félicité un chien.

Déjà ma première impression de lui n'était pas très positive. Il me fixa un instant avant d'afficher un air amusé.

-Ce ne serait-ce pas là, notre super sprinteur ? Vous nous avez offert une arrivée mémorable, bien que peu gratifiante.

C'était définitif, il venait de franchir la ligne « ennemi ».

-Tu es ? le coupai-je lui rappelant d'autre part les règles de civilité.

J'avais peut être vécu dans une maison loin de tout mais je n'étais pas inculte.

-Ho excusez-moi j'ai oublié de me présenter, dit-il avant de se pencher légèrement en avant en guise de salutation. Je suis Neil, je fais partie de la prestigieuse famille Seymour.

-Connais pas.

Ma réplique laissa un gros blanc. Au moins, je lui avais cloué le bec.

-Hein ? Tu rigoles ?! S'exclama Milly les yeux ronds comme un Electrode.

Mon silence répondit à sa question.

-Les Seymours est une famille constitué de nombreux et prestigieux scientifiques. m'expliqua calmement Lyra. Tu connais Léo, le Pokémaniac ?

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-C'est lui qui a inventé le Pokématos, le système de stockage de Pokémon sur PC et de nombreuses autres choses ! C'est un inventaire de génie !

-Et c'est mon cousin, annonça fièrement Neil. Mais je comprendrais que quelqu'un venant de la cambrousse ne connaisse pas.

Il avait le mérite de m'énerver mais j'étais fatigué de cette journée et n'ayant pas envie de commencer une joute verbale, je coupai court la conversation :

-J'ai eu une longue journée et je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver pour rien. Je vous laisse, à demain.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le self qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. Je mangeai rapidement avec mes Pokémon avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

* * *

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir mais … vous avez échappé au cliffhanger. Au départ je voulais couper juste au moment où Rei passe le mur du labyrinthe. Comme ça, vous seriez en train de vous demander s'il s'est pris le mur dans la tête ou pas. Mais le chapitre étant trop petit, j'ai laissée tomber._

_Par contre, le prochain j'en fais un, il faut que je me rattrape. :p_

_Un conseil n'écrivez jamais un récit dans un labyrinthe … encore moins quand celui-ci bouge tout le temps, c'est une horreur !_


	5. 5-Pikamster

**Chapitre 5 : Pikamster**

-Arkan tu vas arrêter oui ?!

-Ninos, me répondit-il en me tournant une fois de plus le dos.

-Pour la centième fois, ce n'était pas voulu ! Tu crois que je me jetterais sous le premier mur venu ?

-… Ni !

-Tête de mule !

La matinée commençait bien avec Arkan qui me faisait toujours la tête depuis hier soir. Franchement je n'avais jamais vu un Pokémon aussi têtu, il n'était pas comme ça avant. J'étais un mauvais dresseur ? … Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sky qui s'était posé sur le montant du banc, sur lequel je m'étais assis en attendant les filles pour un entraînement commun matinal. Celui-ci regardait droit devant les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc, il ne voulait pas prendre position et ça se voyait bien.

Je poussai un soupir avant de m'avachir, la tête posée sur le dossier du banc. Je regardai les rares nuages qui avançaient lentement dans un ciel bleu. La journée s'annonçait chaude, l'été était enfin là. Je réfléchissais à une idée pour faire revenir Arkan à la normale, quand je fus sorti de mes pensées quelques instants plus tard par une question stupide :

-Vous êtes un dresseur ?

Je me redressai pour voir deux faux jumeaux. L'une portait une robe bleue qui faisait ressortir encore plus ses cheveux roux. Le second portait un short marron et un t-shirt violet et regardait Arkan des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui

Le garçon reprit la parole.

-E… est-ce que je peux toucher votre pokémon, me demanda-t-il en pointant Arkan.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon chien de feu avait pris les devants en venant se frotter contre la jambe du petit garçon. Non sans m'avoir jeté un regard ironique.

-Vendu, me retins-je de dire avant de continuer à haute voix : Apparemment il est d'accord.

-Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il tout content avant de caresser Arkan, rapidement rejoint par sa sœur.

Le Caninos en profita en se faisant encore plus désirable. Genre : yeux de chiot, qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, je me retourne sur le dos et je réclame des grattouilles.

Je détournai mon regard pour ne pas m'énerver. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon oiseau qui regardait avec intérêt ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

-Tu veux un câlin toi aussi ? demandai-je dubitatif.

Il me regarda un instant, avant de briser sa résolution et de venir se poser sur mes genoux. Je caressai doucement ses plumes, cela me valut le regard noir d'Arkan. Auquel je répondis par un grand sourire. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt, c'était un comportement puéril que j'avais là.

-Hé, les enfants.

Ils arrêtèrent un instant leur activité pour me regarder d'un air curieux.

-ça vous dirait de jouer avec eux ?

Deux grands sourires apparurent suivit d'un « Oui » prononcé d'une seule voix. Sans attendre, ils cherchèrent un objet à lancer. Ils optèrent pour une petite branche qu'ils jetaient à tour de rôle et qu'Arkan allait chercher.

Je les laissai faire un moment avant de me pencher discrètement vers Sky pour lui souffler une idée. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et s'envola.

-Va chercher, cria pour une énième fois la petite fille en jetant aussi loin que possible le projectile.

Le Caninos courut rapidement avant de bondir pour attraper la branche en plein vol. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur du vide en produisant un « clac ». Dès qu'il atterrit au sol, il chercha autour de lui un instant avant de lever son regard en direction du ciel.

Sky planait fier d'avoir attrapé le bout de bois avant Arkan. Ce dernier me regarda un instant, je me retiens de rire en voyant sa tête affichant un air courroucé.

-Caniii, me dit-il d'un air réprobateur avant de se prendre la dite branche sur la tête.

Aussi surpris que moi, il tourna son regard vers l'oiseau en grognant. Ce fut la goutte d'eau et je me mis à rigoler sans retenu avec les enfants. J'avais demandé au Roucool de piquer la branche, j'aurais dû deviner qu'il en aurait profité pour continuer de l'embêter au vu de son caractère.

La suite fut ponctuée d'encouragements et de rires. En effet, mes Pokémon tentaient de se piquer la branche à tour de rôle, aussi concentrés que s'il s'agissait d'un véritable combat.

Cette animation attira d'autres petits curieux, qui délaissèrent le bac à sable pour venir voir.

Le bout de bois rendit rapidement l'âme à force d'écartèlement, de piétinement et diverses autres actions. Sans utiliser une seule de leur attaque, conformément à mon ordre. Rapidement, tout ce beau petit monde se mit en quête d'une nouvelle branche. Une fois trouvé la partie recommença.

Je reportai mon attention sur mes Pokémons, prêt à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. Je ne comptais pas retourner au commissariat et encore moins blesser quelqu'un. Les enfants étaient surveillés par leurs parents, qui tout en discutant avec leurs semblables, jetaient de temps en temps un coup d'œil. Certains c'étaient même rapprochés pour avoir mes Pokémons à l'œil. Pour le moment, Sky avait l'avantage, ce qui ne manquait pas d'énerver Arkan. En les voyant se débattre, une idée germa, je venais de trouver une solution pour vaincre Pierre !

Le jeu dura encore une dizaine de minutes avant que la branche soit saisie par une liane. Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau joueur, un Bulbizarre.

-Zarre ! s'exclama-t-il en balançant sa branche de droite à gauche comme pour narguer mes deux Pokémon. Cette fois-ci un Férosinge la lui arracha.

Je devinai facilement à qui appartenaient ces nouveaux arrivants. Et tentai de calmer ma peur à la vue de la boule de poil qui montrer fièrement son trophée en prononçant son nom.

Je saluai les nouvelles arrivantes. Celles-ci me rendirent mon salut avant de discuter de la suite tout en regardant nos Pokémons se battre pour le bout de bois. C'est ainsi que le petit jeu se transforma en séances d'entraînement.

Je m'éloignai de l'aire de jeu pour chercher un coin plus calme, suivi de Milly, Lyra, de nos Pokémons et quelques spectateurs. Nous trouvâmes un endroit du parc où une large zone était recouverte de gravier avec peu de monde.

-On va établir les règles maintenant, dit Lyra. On n'a plus que deux bâtons donc le Pokémon qui en casse un fait perdre des points à son équipe.

-Et comment tu comptes des points ? la questionna Milly.

-Laisse-moi finir. Chacun va utiliser deux Pokémons, on va poser un bâton au milieu de la zone de gravier. La première équipe qui arrive à l'amener à son dresseur marque un point. Pendant ce temps, on va se placer chacun à un endroit éloigné hors du gravier, on va former un triangle en gros. Ça vous va ?

-Oui, continua son amie. Donc on ne peut leur donner des ordres qu'à proximité de nous, un avantage et désavantage. On autorise les attaques de type ou non ?

-Non, ils pourraient blesser quelqu'un si l'on ne fait pas assez attention.

Je réfléchis un instant avant d'avoir une bonne idée.

-Je sais ! Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser leur attaque sur leur adversaire mais dans le vide oui.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, dit Milly.

-C'est tout simple. Par exemple, l'attaque charge que chacun possède, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser sur un autre Pokémon, mais tu peux l'utiliser pour te déplacer plus vite.

-Pas mal, ça ajoutera du piment ! s'exclama Lyra contente. Va pour ça, par contre quand on finit la partie ?

-Je ne sais pas répondis-je tout en réfléchissant.

-Quand il n'y a plus de bâton de disponible, ajouta Milly et celui qui perd à un gage !

-Oui

-Non !

Toutes les deux se tournèrent vers moi.

-Tu as peur de perdre, demanda la brune un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, m'expliquai-je ne voulant pas dire que je n'aimais pas cette idée.

-Alors on met un gage ! Ça nous motivera ! continua-t-elle.

-Quel gage ce sera ? réfléchit Milly à haute voix.

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir longuement. Finalement il fut décidé que le gagnant donnera un gage au perdant. Une chance sur trois de perdre en gros.

Après avoir rajouté deux-trois règles chacun partit à une extrémité de la zone remplis de cailloux. Chacun avait ses Pokémons à côté de soi. Un Rattata dont j'avais oublié le nom et Fleur le Bulbizarre pour Milly. Spike le Carapuce et un Ferosinge, dont je me serais bien passé, que Lyra avait nommé Bouboule.

Le départ allait être donné par le nouveau Pokémon de Lyra une Piafabec nommé Tiya. Le volatile tenait le morceau de bois dans son bec au moment où il le lâcherait le premier round commencera.

Mes Pokémons attendaient le signal. J'en profitai pour leur donner une stratégie :

-Milly à l'avantage de la vitesse avec son Rattata. Donc Arkan utilise tes flammes pour dresser un mur et stopper sa course. Attention à ne pas le blesser. Sky, toi tu fonces, Arkan te couvrira pour revenir. Méfiez-vous des lianes de Bulbizarre et du Férosinge avec ses mains. Carapuce ne devrait pas poser de problème vu qu'il ne peut pas faire d'attaque eau.

Le Piafabec se mit à tourner en rond, avant de s'immobiliser quelques instants. Notre regard suivait ses mouvements, puis la branche tomba.

Tous les Pokémons partirent à toute vitesse soulevant un nuage de poussière, gênant un peu la vue. Comme prévu le Rattata avait une bonne avance, trop pour que mon Caninos tente une attaque Flamèche.

-Sky jet de sable sur la cible ! cria-je.

Il entendit mon ordre et s'exécuta. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de la zone ou se trouver le bâton. Le Rattata ne ralentit pas sa course et rentra dans le nuage pour ressortir de l'autre côté bredouille. Sky fit un piqué en direction du nuage, avant même d'avoir pu en ressortir un jet d'eau, dirigé en l'air, retombait sous forme de pluie.

-Au moins, j'aurais pu l'utiliser une fois, pensai-je en voyant le nuage disparaître et le sol devenir humide.

L'oiseau sortit de sous cette « averse » et fit demi-tour. Arkan avait déjà fait de même et se dirigeait vers moi. Il se retourna un instant pour faire face aux adversaires pendant que Sky volait vers moi. Sans hésitation le Rattata chargea pour rattraper le volatile mais un hurlement le pétrifia sur place, ainsi que les autres Pokémons. Je me retrouvai rapidement la branche dans les mains, je la secouai en l'air.

Tous les Pokémons retournèrent auprès de leur dresseur, à l'exception du Piafabec de Lyra qui vint récupérer le bout de bois que je tenais.

-Bravo vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé ! félicitai-je mes amis.

-Canini nosca

-Rouuuuucoooool

-Oui, répondis-je en comprenant le sens de ce qu'ils voulaient me dire.

Je remarquai alors qu'Arkan ne me faisait plus la tête, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

-Maintenant ça va être plus dur, continuai-je plus sérieusement. Sky, ton attaque jet de sable est impossible avec le sol mouillé. La priorité est de stopper le Rattata, comme prévu tout à l'heure. Si jamais ils attrapent la branche, tu devras les gêner pour les ralentir dis-je en regardant mon Roucool. Toi Arkan, tu as plus de force, ce sera à toi de la récupérer ok ?

Ils me répondirent de leur nom. Après ce petit échange notre attention revient vers le Piafabec qui avait repris place et attendait avant de lâcher son fardeau. Une fois que tout le monde avait le regard tourné dans sa direction, il lâcha à nouveau le morceau de bois.

Cette fois si le Rattata devint invisible après quelques foulées, une vive-attaque sûrement. Il réapparut au niveau du bout de bois, là où le sol était mouillé. Après s'être emparé du bout de bois, il repartit en direction de son dresseur tout aussi vite. Il freina pour ne pas être touché par un mur de flammes qui s'était élevé devant lui. Cherchant à contourner l'obstacle il vit au dernier moment le Férosinge bondir sur lui les pattes en avant. Il l'esquiva de peu et en profita pour lui bondir sur la tête pour avoir assez de hauteur pour passer au-dessus des flammes. Il atterrit de l'autre côté, le poil légèrement roussit, et repartit tout aussi vite. Il donna le relais à une liane de Bulbizarre qui l'envoya dans les mains de Milly.

Les rounds s'enchaînèrent, principalement remporté par Lyra qui avait trouvé un système pour contrer le Rattata qui consister à envoyer son Carapuce via un lancer de son Férosinge auprès de la branche. Spike n'avait plus qu'à attraper la branche et rentrer dans sa carapace avec et attendre que le Ferosinge vienne le chercher. Bulbizarre était bien arrivé à récupérer la tortue pour l'amener à son dresseur, Arkan fit de même avec moi plus difficilement.

L'entraînement se finit avec la destruction du second et dernier bout de bois, dans les pattes du Férosinge. Le résultat fut le suivant : Lyra avec cinq point, Milly avec deux et moi un (car Arkan avait cassé la première branche). J'hésitai à dire qu'il y avait une entente probable entre les filles, même tacite. Bien que je n'avais pas tout perdu, étant donné que Sky avait appris l'attaque vive-attaque à l'avant-dernier round.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te demander ? répéta Lyra une énième fois pour me faire enrager.

-Genre, fais celle qui n'a pas d'idées. Ça ne coïncide pas avec la tête que tu fais. Répondis-je en râlant.

-J'hésite sur la formulation, dit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

-Je t'ai prévenu pas de truc louche ou qui coûte une fortune !

-Milly, viens m'aider !

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je surpris. Le gage concerne une personne, c'est tout.

-Oui oui, me dit-elle avant de faire des messes basses avec son amie.

Je soupirai, appréhendant ce qu'elle pourrait bien me demander. Une fois leurs discussions finies, elle se racla la gorge et me pointa du doigt.

-Chaque fois que je te le demanderai, on fera un match Pokémon, peu importe le lieu et l'état de tes Pokémons !

Je la regardai un instant surprit, ça lui correspondait bien de demander ce genre de choses.

-ça me va, conclus-je, avant qu'une autre idée ne germe dans sa tête.

Après une poignée de main pour sceller notre accord, nous entrâmes dans le centre pour soigner nos amis.

-Dites-moi, Neil, il avait quoi comme Pokémon lors de son match contre Pierre ? demandai-je curieux.

-Un Salamèche et un Dardargnan, me répondit Lyra.

-Oui, il est arrivé à vaincre le Champion alors qu'il était désavantagé ! Il n'y a que l'un pour faire des exploits comme ça, s'émerveilla Milly, perdu sur son petit nuage.

-Pas tellement Milly, son Salamèche avait l'attaque griffe acier. C'est très efficace pour vaincre les types Roches. Elle se retourna vers moi et continua : Par contre pour toi, ça va être plus dur.

-Je sais, je me demandais comment il avait pu le vaincre dès fois que cela me donnerais une idée.

-N'espère pas trop, tu n'as pas son talent, continua Milly.

-Je ne veux rien entendre de quelqu'un qui a l'avantage du type, rétorquai-je. Surtout qui a déjà perdu contre moi.

Elle afficha un air outré et ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement la referma.

-Et si on regardait la transmission des combats de ce matin ? dit Lyra pour calmer l'atmosphère.

-Oui, répondis-je.

Milly nous suivit sans un mot. Qu'elle boude si elle veut, j'avais autre chose à faire moi. Nous nous installâmes dans des fauteuils et regardâmes le match en cours. Je réfléchissais en même temps à d'autres manières qui pourraient m'aider à gagner ce combat. Je regardai l'heure sur mon Pokématos, 12h45 … Je me retournai rapidement vers Lyra, la seule pouvant répondre à ma demande sans faire d'histoires :

-Dis-moi, ton Pokématos indique les attaques de tes Pokémons ?

-Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Tu peux me dire les attaques des Pokémons de Pierre ?

-Pas de soucis, je pourrais savoir à quoi ça te servira ?

-Élaborer un plan stratégique.

Après avoir récupéré mes Pokémons et nous être remplis l'estomac, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt de Jade. Grâce à Lyra, je savais qu'elles attaques pouvaient utiliser les Pokémons qui nous feraient face lors de notre match contre le champion. Maintenant il manquait la pratique, j'avais acheté des lunettes d'aviateur qui étaient les plus efficaces pour se protéger contre le vent et le sable, ainsi que diverses choses qui nous seraient fort utile.

-Roooouuuu, s'écria Sky en faisant un piquet en direction d'un Rattata qui déguerpit à toute vitesse à sa vue. Amusé par sa réaction, l'oiseau continua de le poursuivre sur plusieurs mètres avant de revenir vers nous, l'air fier.

-Je te conseille de garder tes forces, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Une fois l'orée du bois atteinte, nous nous éloignâmes du chemin. Sky et Arkan chassaient les rares Pokémons qui venaient nous attaquer.

-On se pose ici, dis-je en posant mon sac dans l'herbe, pour en sortir deux rubans rouges et deux pommes. Je jetai la première dans les bois et posai la seconde à proximité de mon bagage.

Comme convenu, mes deux amis virent pour se préparer pour l'entraînement. Pour vaincre Pierre, j'allai miser sur l'esquive, la vitesse et l'endurance de mes compagnons. J'attachai les rubans en faisant un nœud papillon, le but étant de les défaire. J'attachai le premier à la patte droite de Sky et l'autre autour du cou d'Arkan.

Puis l'entraînement commença, chacun faisant de leur mieux. L'emplacement des bouts de tissus, les obligeaient à ouvrir leur garde pour attraper celui de l'adversaire. Je jetai de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans la forêt. Grâce à l'infirmière, je savais que les Pikachu raffolaient des pommes. J'espérai attirer la source de mes problèmes avec cet appât.

Vers trois heures, toujours aucun signe de la sale bestiole. Je proposai une pause à mes deux Pokémons. L'entraînement avait beaucoup être amical, il avait vite tourné vers une question d'honneur. Arkan avait perdu à de nombreuses reprises, Sky avait l'avantage de la vitesse avec la nouvelle attaque qu'il avait apprise.

Je sortis de mon sac une boite bleu ciel, après avoir un peu bataillé pour l'ouvrir, je sortis de gros biscuits, apparemment ils avaient un très grand succès auprès des Pokémon. Le vendeur m'avait certifié qu'ils avaient un goût unique et représentaient l'équivalent d'un repas. J'en donnai un à chacun en guise de récompense. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, à peine le biscuit avalé qu'ils m'en réclamèrent à nouveau. Finalement ce second biscuit fut difficile à terminer.

J'en pris un pour moi, si de simples gâteaux pouvaient rassasier tout le monde, cela m'éviterait d'encombrer le sac et de l'alléger. Je croquai sans hésitation avant de tout recracher. Le biscuit fondait dans la bouche, donnant l'impression de manger de la gélatine ayant un goût à la fois de chocolat et de crevette. Je m'emparai de la première bouteille d'eau venu pour me rincer la bouche. Comment pouvaient-ils manger un truc pareil ?! C'était tout bonnement immonde ! Le goût persistant, j'attrapai une pomme et la manger.

-Roucoool rou ? s'interrogea mon oiseau.

J'avalai un morceau de fruit avant de lui répondre :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour manger ça. C'est immangeable!

-Nos caninos nica canos ninos ca.

-Là, je commence à me poser des questions sur votre sens du goût.

-Ca ?! Nininos ni.

-Comment ça c'est moi qui n'a aucun sens du goût ? Ce truc … c'est … c'est innommable !

-Ninos.

Là, je crois qu'il venait de me traiter d'idiot. Je laissai passer, n'étant pas sur à 100% de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Bon vous avez champ libre, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, dis-je, sans ajouter que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul sans défense.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe profitant de la chaleur du soleil et du vent. Arkan s'installa à côté de moi pour se reposer, pendant que Sky tournait dans le ciel. Je profitai de ce moment de paix pour réfléchir.

Pour le moment Il ne m'avait toujours pas trouvé. De la chance ? Sûrement. Mais je doute que je puisse continuer à compter là-dessus. Une fois que j'aurais atteint Azuria, je ne pourrais plus savoir la direction qu'Il aurait prise. Les centres Pokémons m'aidaient bien pour savoir où il était mais ils avaient leur limites. Les infirmières n'étaient pas là pour surveiller les allées et venues des dresseurs. Si j'étais à sa place, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

Une bourrasque coupa mes pensées, je me redressai pour voir Sky faire une tornade. À l'intérieur se trouvait un Rattata, celui-ci, ballotté par le vent ne cessait de prendre de la hauteur. Le Roucool promenait le rongeur en orientant son attaque à droite et à gauche. Il s'arrêta quand son adversaire cessa de se débattre, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois pied à terre, le rat tenta de se remettre d'aplomb avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Je regardai mon Pokémon avec une idée derrière la tête, je me redressai en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Arkan.

-Sky ? Tu penses pouvoir soulever avec ta tornade quelque chose de plus lourd ?

-Rorooouu !

Pour répondre à ma demande, il créa une nouvelle tornade, autour de moi. Je n'eus même pas de temps de lui demander de s'arrêter que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Sky ! J'ai compris ! Laisse-moi descendre !

-Roouuuu !

-Quoi encore ?

Les vents gagnèrent en intensité et je pris de la hauteur. Tentant tant bien que mal de me redresser sans appui, je finis par abandonner. Je me trouvai à trois mètres du sol, tournant sur moi-même, c'était bien suffisant.

-Sky, répétai-je d'une voix menaçante.

Cette fois-ci il accéda à ma demande et me fit lentement redescendre en diminuant la puissance de son attaque.

Une fois pied à terre, je tentai de garder mon équilibre avant de tomber sur les fesses. J'attendis que le sol cesse de bouger, tournicoter n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Pendant ce temps, mon oiseau me tournait autour, sûrement heureux de sa blague. Je me jetai sur lui sans prévenir et le bloquai au sol. Un genou posé sur chaque aile, je le regardai victorieux.

-On fait moins le malin maintenant.

-Roucool !

Oui, il savait ce qui allait se passait. Sans attendre, je me mis à lui gratter le ventre, j'avais récemment découvert que c'était un endroit propice aux chatouilles. Aussitôt, il se tortilla pour s'échapper tout en criant. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour le laisser reprendre son souffle, avant de recommencer.

Je reçus un coup par côté qui me propulsa par côté, je m'étalai dans l'herbe.

-PIKA ! cria un Pikachu en se m'étant entre Sky et moi, des éclairs parcourant ses joues soulignant son air colérique.

Je me relevai en me frottant les côtes, rien de cassé mais une charge restait une attaque douloureuse sur un humain.

-Ah, Pikamster nous fait l'honneur de …

Une décharge coupa ma phrase.

-Pipika pichuka pikachu …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je comprends rien à ton charabia, répondis-je en me remettant de la décharge.

Elle me fixa un instant, je lui rendis son regard sans broncher.

-Rouuouu, coupa Sky en s'envolant.

-Pikapi.

-Sky, tu serais aimable de lui donner une définition du mot « chatouille ».

Elle se retourna vers moi, laissant apparaître des arcs électriques au niveau de ses joues. Elle voulait que je me taise ? Caractérielle jusqu'au bout de la queue celle-là.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, Arkan s'approchait discrètement, aussitôt je m'appliquai à détourner l'attention de la pile électrique.

-C'est vrai il faut un cerveau pour comprendre, excuse-moi, ajoutai-je tranquillement.

-Pikachu ! cria-t-elle rageusement en me faisant face.

Je ne savais pas entre mon sourire ironique ou ma phrase ce qui l'énerva le plus, toujours était-il que les arcs électriques se firent plus nombreux. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Arkan lui bondit dessus. Sous la surprise, elle relâcha son attaque, mon Caninos encaissa sans trop de mal avant de se mettre à parler dans sa langue. La discussion n'était pas à l'avantage de la souris jaune, qui avait la tête enfoncée dans le sol. Elle se mit à taper le sol avec une de ses petites pattes avant. Arkan se recula et la laissa se relever.

S'ensuivit une conversation ou je ne compris rien du tout. Il faudrait que je regarde si le Pokématos n'a pas une option « traduction ». Arkan m'expliquerait par la suite, vu que je le comprenais mieux que Sky vu le temps que l'on avait passé ensemble. Mais j'aurais bien aimé comprendre ce qui se disait surtout qu'apparemment, j'étais concerné. Je poussai un soupir avant de prendre mon mal en patience. La discussion, à laquelle Sky s'était ajouté dura quelques minutes. Quand elle se termina la Pikachu vint dans ma direction et s'inclina légèrement avant de me fixer à nouveau.

-Canini, dit Arkan.

D'accord, elle s'excusait, j'hésitai sur la formulation de ma réponse avant de me lancer.

-Tu as un bout de pomme là, dis-je en montrant ma joue droite.

Sans attendre ses yeux s'agrandir et elle se mit à se frotter la joue frénétiquement avec sa patte. Pour ne rien trouver, aussitôt elle me jeta un regard noir.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dis-je en me levant, essayant de ne pas rire en voyant sa tête. Avec ça, on est quitte de tout à l'heure. Pour la forêt … même si tu en étais la cause … merci pour ton aide.

Je m'assis et fouillais mon sac en parlant plus sérieusement :

-Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi tu as parlé avec Arkan et Sky mais oublie ta vengeance. Ses deux crétins ne pourront plus nuire à personne, bien que leur en coller une en plus ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Par contre, maintenant, tu es sur la liste des Pokémons indésirables du coin et la cicatrice sur ta queue te distingue des autres Pikachu, ce qui n'est pas un avantage. Les chasseurs te trouveront plus facilement. Je te propose une alternative, viens avec nous. Bien que ton caractère est, je ne vais pas le cacher, exécrable. Tu me protèges de tes semblables, participes à des combats Pokémons et en échange je m'occuperai de toi, je t'aiderai à devenir plus forte.

Je sortis une Pokéball de mon sac et la lui tendis. Son regard passa de la balle à moi. Elle sembla prendre enfin une décision et s'avança.

* * *

Et hop, un cliffhanger pour le plaisir.

Oui, j'avoue j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs. :3

Bon, ce chapitre est pauvre en animation, je me rattrape sur le prochain.

Pour le coup de crevettes au chocolat, j'vous jure rien qu'à l'odeur, on se sent mal.


	6. 6-Pierre

**Chapitre 6 : Pierre**

_-Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi tu as parlé avec Arkan et Sky mais oublie ta vengeance. Ces deux crétins ne pourront plus nuire à personne, bien que leur coller une en plus ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Par contre, maintenant, tu es sur la liste des Pokémons indésirables du coin et la cicatrice sur ta queue te distingue des autres Pikachu, ce qui n'est pas un avantage. Les chasseurs te trouveront plus facilement. Je te propose une alternative, viens avec nous. Bien que ton caractère, je ne vais pas le cacher, est exécrable. Tu me protèges de tes semblables, participes à des combats Pokémons et, en échange, je m'occuperai de toi, je t'aiderais à devenir plus forte. _

_Je sortis une Pokéball de mon sac et la lui tendis. Son regard passa de la balle à moi. Elle sembla prendre enfin une décision et s'avança._

Elle posa sa patte sur le dos de ma main et la poussa par côté. Encore un refus. Sans attendre elle s'élança vers le bois.

-Pikamster ! criai-je en me retournant.

-Chu ! répondit-elle sèchement en s'arrêtant.

Je lui jetai une pomme, qu'elle attrapa sans difficulté.

-Fait attention à toi.

-Pipika chupi !

Elle croqua dans la pomme pour la bloquer dans sa bouche et repartit tranquillement. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue, je me retournai vers mes Pokémons. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir un nouvel allié, mais si je tentais de la capturer par une méthode « normale » je savais pertinemment elle ne m'aurait jamais pardonné. Arkan vint se frotter contre moi, comme pour me dire qu'il était toujours là.

-Bon si on finissait cet entraînement ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand nous rentrâmes dans le centre Pokémon, marrons de poussière. Sans attendre, je donnai mes Pokéballs à l'infirmière avant de monter les escaliers. Je ne vis personne que je connaissais dans le hall, de toute manière j'étais fatigué. Une fois dans la chambre je déposai mon sac sur le lit, avant de directement aller prendre une douche.

Dès que j'eus fini ma toilette, je réunis toutes mes possessions sur le lit. J'avais un grand sac mais il avait ses limites, comme mon porte-monnaie. J'avais gagné pas mal d'argent lors de matchs Pokémon, mais cela rester insuffisant pour tout l'équipement dont j'avais besoin. L'été débutait ce qui me permettait d'éviter l'achat d'un sac de couchage chaud et d'une tente. Après avoir fait l'inventaire de mes prochains achats, je commençais à tout ranger dans la chambre. Je m'étais inscrit pour affronter le champion. Suite à un désistement, je passais le lendemain matin. L'état de mes finances m'autorisait deux défaites mais ce n'était pas une option. Je redescendis chercher mes Pokémons, le hall étant calme j'en profitai pour interroger l'infirmière.

-Je sais que cela n'est pas votre travail mais sauriez-vous si l'homme de la dernière fois a atteint Azuria ?

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle me répondit :

-Ce n'est pas un dresseur, donc c'est difficile de répondre, ma machine ne peut pas le suivre. Je sais qu'il est passé par le Centre Pokémon au pied du Mont Sélénite il y a plusieurs jours. Je dirais donc oui, en toute logique, il doit être arrivé à Azuria. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça, c'est l'effervescence actuellement dans la ville.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je.

-C'est la fête de Twerzo la semaine prochaine.

-Le truc des esprits ?

Elle me regarda choquée.

-Soit plus respectueux ! Cette fête sert à apaiser les esprits du Mont Sélénite et à les remercier pour leur clémence pour la saison printanière.

-Pour la météo plutôt, non ? La rivière entre en cru si l'hiver a été particulière neigeux et que la chaleur soit arrivée d'un coup. La neige fond rapidement et la rivière entre en cru.

-Ne dis pas ça là-bas, garde tes explications scientifiques dans ta tête. Peut-être ce que tu dis a une part de vrai mais les croyances apportent bien plus aux gens.

-Comment ça ? C'est juste une histoire de neige fondu.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de continuer :

-Bon on va faire autrement. Tu crois en quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Les légendes par exemple, penses-tu qu'elles aient une part de vérité ?

-Si je crois aux légendes ? Ce ne sont que des comptes pour enfants.

-Voilà ce qui ne va pas, répondit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, ces histoires étaient bonnes pour s'endormir.

-Si tu crois en quelque chose, cela créé un espoir. Cela te guide, te pousse à te dépasser et t'apporte de la joie. C'est un rêve qui à tout moment peut devenir réel, s'il ne l'est pas déjà, répondit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je vois.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu.

-Hein ? Si je vois ce que vous voulez dire, dis-je sans ajouter que pour le moment mon « espoir » me poussait à suivre celui qui pouvait le détruire.

-Quand tu seras à Azuria tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. La fête commence dans 3 jours et dure toute la semaine. Par contre, prépare-toi à dormir dehors. Chaque année, les dresseurs prennent d'assaut le centre Pokémon. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit déjà complet.

-Je ne comptais pas partir tout de suite, je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à faire ici.

-Je vois, répondit-elle avant de s'occuper d'un nouvel arrivant.

J'en profitai pour remonter à l'étage et m'assis devant les écrans qui diffusaient un match de l'arène d'Argenta. Je sortis mes Pokémons de leur Pokéball. Sans attendre, ils vinrent s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé. Confortablement installé, je regardai vaguement l'écran, puis doucement je m'endormis.

-Ça va être marrant.

-À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça.

-Milly, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour !

-Non, je suis réaliste.

J'entrouvris un œil pour tomber face aux filles, je me redressai en position assise.

-Tu vois ? Il s'est réveillé.

Je les regardai sans comprendre. De quoi parlaient-elles ?

-Tu parlais trop fort.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dis la blonde.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demandai-je

-Lyra comptait te réveiller avec …

-HAAAAAA. Vous avez-vu l'heure ? Allons au Self avant que les autres dresseurs aient tout mangé, coupa la brune en entraînant son amie vers le self suivie de son Carapuce.

Toujours un peu somnolant, je regardai autour de moi. Arkan était au pied de la télé, complètement obnubilé par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Tandis que Sky posait sur le dossier faisait le guet.

-Et si on allait manger nous aussi ?

-Roucoul.

-Arkan ? …

Celui-ci se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

-On va manger ?

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva et prit la direction du self. Je le suivis accompagné de mon oiseau.

Après avoir pris de la nourriture pour tout le monde, je rejoignis Lyra et Milly. Non sans hésitation en voyant Bouboule, le Férosinge de la brune.

-Alors comment ce sont dérouler vos combats ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de Milly.

Deux sourires me répondirent.

-C'était génial, mais trop facile pour Spike.

-Cara ! répondit fièrement son Carapuce en levant la tête de son repas.

-Mais j'avoue c'est impressionnant de se retrouver face à un Onix. J'aimerais posséder un Pokémon aussi grand !

-À quoi ça te servirait ? demanda son amie. Un grand Pokémon, c'est plutôt un problème quand tu voyages. Sans compter qu'un Onix, ce n'est pas léger.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas mignon, ça ne te va pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondis au tac au tac son amie.

-Mignon est fort ! Tu as vu comment Fleur s'est battue ? Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'envoyer Jerry, continua la jeune fille en se tournant en souriant vers ses Pokémon.

Son Bulbizarre lui répondit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

-Heureusement pour toi que tu avais cet avantage. Même si ton Rattata est fort, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal face à un type roche. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais je vois mal comment il aurait pu gagner, dis-je un peu énervé par son comportement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je viens du Bourg Palette. Tous les dresseurs qui viennent de là-bas réussissent, continua-elle.

-Comme si c'était normal. Ce n'est pas le lieu qui fait qu'un dresseur est bon ou non, tu sais ?

-On en reparlera quand tu auras battu Pierre, si tu y arrives bien entendu, me dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Tu veux faire un match pour voir qui a raison ? enchaînai-je rapidement, certain de gagner.

-Ola vous deux ! Calmez-vous, on est à table. Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le à un autre moment, d'accord ? coupa Lyra, essayant de calmer la situation.

-Mouais, dis-je en regardant Milly détourner son regard loin de moi, avant de reporter mon attention sur mes spaghettis bolognaise pour ne pas m'énerver plus.

Après avoir avalé une bouchée, je jetai un coup d'œil à nos Pokémons. Leurs regards jonglaient entre Milly et moi, sûrement en train d'évaluer qui craquerait le premier. Son Bulbizarre essaya de la calmer en attirant son attention avec ses lianes. Je fis un geste de la main à mes Pokémons pour leur faire comprendre que ça allait, tout en surveillant, malgré moi, le Férosinge d'un œil.

-Au fait ! J'ai voulu devenir dresseur de Pokémon pour voyager et devenir indépendante et toi ? tenta Lyra d'un ton joyeux pour changer l'ambiance.

-Hein ? … euh … pour découvrir le monde, répondis-je surpris par la question.

-C'est sûr qu'un campagnard comme toi ne doit pas connaître grand-chose, répliqua la blondinette.

-Toi, c'est parce qu'on t'a mise à la porte à cause de ton sale caractère ? dis-je en me retenant de lui balancer mon assiette à la tête.

-Que … Pas du tout ! s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est une tradition familiale.

-C'est vrai que dresseur ça forge le caractère, continuai-je.

Je me retins de rire en voyant son visage prendre une teinte rouge.

-J'ai fini de manger, je vais dormir. Conclut-elle en se levant brusquement.

-Bulbi ?

-Oui, on y va. Bonne soirée Lyra.

-Bonne soirée à toi aussi Milly, répondis son amie en soupirant. Une fois celle-ci partie avec ses Pokémon, elle continua sur un ton de reproche : Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ! Pour une fois que j'étais arrivé à la convaincre de manger au Centre Pokémon.

-Hey ! Dis ce que tu veux mais elle ne l'a pas volé.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Elle est toujours comme ça … non, elle était pire avant.

-Bonjour le cadeau.

-Rei !

-D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête avec ça.

-Tu t'excuseras la prochaine fois.

-Quoi ?! Hors de question.

-Elle fait des efforts, tu pourrais en faire. Après avoir vu mon air pas du tout convaincu, elle enchaîna : Je t'assure qu'elle était pire avant et puis je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

-Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis avec un tel caractère.

-Toi non plus.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je pour éviter de lui donner raison.

-Tu considères tes Pokémons comme tes amis ?

-Oui. répondis-je tout en pensant que je les considérais plus comme une famille.

-C'est la réaction typique des personnes qui ont du mal avec les relations humaines.

J'explosai de rire à la remarque. Moi avoir du mal ? Je commençai tout juste à avoir un contact plus régulier avec des personnes, différentes de « Lui ».

-N'importe quoi, dis-je en me calmant. Tu ne considères pas tes Pokémons comme tes amis ?

-Non.

Sa réponse franche me surprit.

-Comment ?

-Je ne les considère pas comme des amis. Il faut savoir mettre une différence entre le maître et l'animal. Sinon, on ne se ferait jamais obéir et puis … sa fait moins mal quand ils meurent.

-Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre de toute manière, dis-je. Voyant qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées et ne me répondait pas, je continuai : Donc tu as voulu devenir dresseur pour devenir indépendante ?

Elle me fixa un instant devinant que je voulais changer de conversation.

-Oui, au Bourg Palette je vivais avec ma mère, mon père et mon grand frère. Ils s'occupent sans cesse de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Et puis il y a peu d'opportunité de travail autre que dans la branche scientifique. Donc j'ai demandé à devenir dresseur pour voyager et trouver ce que je voudrais faire plus tard.

-Ils t'ont laissée partir ?

-Au début, ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais je suis arrivé à les convaincre. D'autre part, je ne voyage pas seule, Milly m'accompagne.

-Je croyais que c'était une tradition familiale ?

-ça l'est. Mais ce n'est pas son genre de partir à l'aventure. Elle préférerait vivre dans une ville animée avec un emploi qui ne lui demande pas de se déplacer. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ce voyage si je n'avais pas été là. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'elle a voulu faire demi-tour. Elle espère obtenir rapidement ses cinq badges pour finir ce voyage.

-Cinq ?

-Oui, c'est le minimum qu'elle doit obtenir. Elle a essayé d'avoir celui de Jadielle mais le Champion ne fait pas de cadeau même aux nouveaux. Et puis un dresseur ayant cinq badges doit déjà avoir parcourus beaucoup de chemin.

-Je vois, répondis-je.

-Et toi ? Je parle, je parle mais je ne compte pas faire la conversation pour deux.

-Je vivais avec ma famille dans une ferme à côté de Jadielle. Et je trouvais que cette vie était trop monotone et ennuyeuse. Comme je ne compte pas reprendre l'affaire et que je voulais partir à l'aventure, je suis devenu dresseur, racontai-je ayant réfléchi auparavant à une histoire au cas où l'on me poserait la question.

-Donc Milly avait raison.

-Peut-être, mais elle devrait le dire de manière moins insultante.

-Et tes parents t'ont laissé partir ?

-… On va dire qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif avant de reprendre la parole :

-Tu t'es enfui ?

-Non, enfin … on va dire que j'ai fait une bêtise et que j'attends que la tempête se calme pour rentrer. Non sans en avoir profité auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Lyra d'un air inquiet.

-Rien de grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, ni de Pokémon. C'est … une blague qui a mal tourné, la rassurai-je en prenant une position décontracté. Par vrai Arkan ?

-Ca caninos ! dit-il la truffe dans sa gamelle.

Elle garda son air suspicieux pendant un moment avant de décréter que ce n'était pas son problème. Le repas se finit plus tranquillement, elle me raconta son combat contre Pierre, non sans l'enjoliver par moment. Une fois que nous eûmes finis, chacun repartit en direction de sa chambre.

Je me présentai le lendemain matin à l'arène avec quelques minutes d'avances. Après avoir enregistré mes Pokémons, je patientai dans la salle d'attente. Celle-ci se situait au pied des gradins, une grande baie vitrée nous séparait des combats. Je regardai le combat me précédant, le dresseur avait clairement l'avantage, son Sablereau jonglait entre attaques et parties de cache-cache sous terre. Le Grolem de Pierre avait beaucoup de difficultés à frapper son ennemi. Finalement Pierre rappela son dernier Pokémon clairement fatigué. Puis après une poignée de main, il remit le cinquième badge gagné pas le dresseur.

Inutile de dire qu'au moment où je fus appelé, la pression s'installa. Je respirai à plusieurs reprises pour me calmer. Ce n'était qu'un match comme les autres, juste plus difficile. Une fois dans l'arène, je jetai un regard aux gradins, qui malheureusement pour moi étaient visibles malgré les protections. Je sentis peu à peu mon calme se faire la malle. Je me dirigeai d'un pas le plus tranquille possible vers le milieu de l'arène pour saluer le Champion, comme d'autres l'avait fait avant moi.

Je regardai Pierre récupérer deux Pokéballs qui apparaissent au bout d'une machine de couleur verte. Je pris note de me renseigner plus en détail sur cette machine, ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais mais j'ignorais tout de son utilité. Une fois terminé, il me rejoignit pour me serrer la main.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, dit Pierre en souriant.

-Je vais en avoir besoin, je sens, répondis-je.

-Sois plus calme et tout se passera bien, continua-t-il en retournant à sa place de l'autre côté.

Je ne lui répondis pas sachant que ça ne changeait pas mon problème. Je savais quels Pokémons il utilisait habituellement contre les débutants. J'espérais de tout mon cœur de ne pas tomber sur le serpent de pierre.

-Le prochain combat va commencer, il opposera notre Champion à Rei Ozaki qui compte gagner son premier badge.

Une fois sur la plate-forme surélevée réservée au dresseur. Je me concentrai sur l'arène, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui m'entourait à l'exception de Pierre et de la première Pokéball qu'il envoya. Un Sabelette en sortit, ça commençait bien pour moi. J'envoyais Arkan au combat. Celui-ci regarda son ennemi puis le combat débuta.

Pierre ordonna au Sabelette une attaque griffe, sûrement pour évaluer la résistance de mon Pokémon. J'ordonnais à Arkan d'envoyer une attaque flammèche au dernier moment comme d'habitude. Le Pokémon adverse ne se méfia pas et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, réussissant à blesser mon Caninos, qui ne sembla pas ressentir beaucoup de douleur.

Alors que le Sabelette reculait pour préparer sa prochaine attaque le chien de feu lui sauta dessus et mordit la peau écailleuse légèrement roussit. Le Pokémon sol couina de douleur et repoussa son tortionnaire en donnant des coups de griffes. Arkan se recula et attaqua à nouveau la bestiole qui utilisait après l'ordre de son dresseur une capacité pour augmenter sa défense. Cela se révéla inutile quand mon chien planta ses dents au même endroit et qu'un cri de douleur retentis.

Comme tout à l'heure il se recula pour éviter la contre-attaque. Des lignes rouges sortaient des blessures de son adversaire et glissaient lentement jusqu'au sol.

-Jet de Sable, cria Pierre.

-Flammèche ! dis-je à mon tour.

Arkan cracha un jet de flammes avant de se retrouver partiellement aveuglé. Les choses sérieuses commençaient, Sky pouvait facilement résoudre ce problème. Mais c'était ma carte maîtresse, il était plus rapide qu'Arkan et pouvait lui aussi utilisé la capacité Jet de Sable.

-Arkan vient par-là ! On va jouer à trappe trappe.

Comprenant ce que sous-entendaient ses mots, il recula dans ma direction, en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser du sable. Il encaissa plusieurs attaques, essayant vainement de blesser son adversaire avec ses flammes. Le combat continua en ma défaveur, Arkan résistait bien mais il ratait toutes ses attaques. Quand je jugeais qu'il était assez loin de Pierre, je lançai l'attaque.

-Hurlement !

Le Caninos poussa un cri terrifiant avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du Pokémon terrifié. Celui-ci se mis à courir en direction de son dresseur. Le bruit de ses pattes aida Arkan à le localiser et rattrapa le Sabelette en se jetant sur lui. Il le bloqua à terre, gardant un air et une position menaçante. Le Pokémon adverse ne pensa même pas à se défendre et regardait en tremblant la gueule ouverte du chien grande ouverte au-dessus de sa tête. Pierre le rappela aussitôt et laissa le temps à Arkan de revenir vers le milieu du terrain avant de lancer sa Pokéball suivante.

-Mauvaise pioche, pensai-je en voyant le géant de pierre apparaître.

Je repensai aussitôt à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Lyra sur ce Pokémon. Mais rien n'aurait pu me préparer à voir ce Pokémon en face. Il était grand et imposant, Arkan semblait minuscule à côté.

-Flammèche !

Le combat recommença, malgré sa fatigue je voulais tester l'Onix avant de permuter. L'ennemi lança une attaque Tomberoche, le Caninos esquiva aussi bien que possible se prenant des impacts par moment. Je surveillai Arkan, près à le rappeler en urgence, mais il tenait bon. Il lança plusieurs Flammèches. Cette attaque lui permettait de rester à distance et de pouvoir esquiver les attaques ennemies.

-Ligotage ! annonça calmement Pierre.

Je fus surpris par la vitesse à laquelle le serpent bougea, il arriva à emprisonner mon Pokémon. Sans hésitation, je le rappelai.

-Il était temps, dit Pierre en croisant les bras.

Je le savais, j'avais un peu trop demandé mais Arkan n'avait pas de blessures graves, sûrement car Pierre s'était retenu. Maintenant, le plus dur allait commencer.

-Bien joué Arkan, Sky à toi ! dis-je en ouvrant la Pokéball suivante.

Le Roucool se matérialisa à côté de moi.

-Roouuu ?

-Oui, c'est un gros morceau mais je compte sur toi. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Je regardai un instant Pierre qui affichait des yeux ronds. Oui, un Roucool face à un Onix, il devait sûrement se demander si j'avais toute ma tête.

Sky prit son envol et disparut. Il réapparut non loin de la tête d'Onix et fini sa Vive-attaque. Il heurta le menton d'Onix qui se retrouva le nez en direction du plafond. Je restais comme Pierre un moment, étonné par la puissance de l'attaque. S'en suivit une danse, Onix chargeait tant bien que mal Sky qui esquivait en restant toujours au niveau de sa tête. Je me demandais un instant si le géant pouvait avoir un torticolis, dans tous les cas, il était énervé de ne pas pouvoir attraper le volatile. Il arriva à l'envoyer au sol à l'aide de sa queue que Sky n'avait pu éviter. Il se releva non sans mal et s'envola.

-Sky Tornade de sable !

Aussitôt, il battit des ailes combinant son attaque tornade et jet de sable. Rapidement, le terrain devient un nuage de poussière. Onix tenta de le frapper à de nombreuses reprises avec sa queue mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

-Vive attaque !

Sky sortit du nuage et frappa à nouveau le serpent à la tête avant de replonger en direction du nuage de poussière.

-Bien joué, mais Onix à plus d'un tour dans son sac, dit Pierre. Onix, Tomberoche !

-Sky, utilise Vive attaque pour esquiver !

Aussitôt le Roucool réapparut non loin de la tête du Pokémon roche et gagna encore de l'altitude. Les rochers de pierre retombèrent sans lui faire de mal, en soulevant encore plus de poussière.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance, Onix rate rarement sa cible, commenta Pierre.

-Je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas de la chance ! Sky recommence !

L'oiseau chargea le serpent avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la poussière. Je remarquai qu'Onix commençait à fatiguer, il était plus lent et moins précis dans ses charges. Il en était de même pour Sky, il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver. Malgré tout l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits vu le nombre d'attaques esquivées. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je lui ordonnai une nouvelle Tornade de Sable.

-Inutile, dit le Champion en ordonnant un Jet de Boue.

Je l'avais amené où je voulais, le plus dur restait à faire. Sky pouvait résister encore à une charge mais pas plus, je ne pouvais plus que jouer sur sa vitesse malgré sa fatigue. Je jouai le tout pour le tout. S'il échouait, je devrais abandonner.

-Sky tornade sur Onix !

L'oiseau créa une tornade au niveau de la tête du Pokémon ennemi, entraînant avec elle un peu de poussière encore en suspension. Celle attaque révéla l'emplacement du Pokémon ailée juste au-dessous du plafond. D'autre part l'attaque du serpent de pierre permit de faire retomber le plus gros de la poussière, révélant un terrain dégager et boueux.

-Onix en haut à deux heures, charge !

L'oiseau esquiva de peu l'attaque, laissant quelques plumes tomber en direction du sol. La tête d'Onix transperça le plafond de l'arène.

-Sky, envois-moi tout ça au ciel.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Pierre surprit avant de comprendre ce que je voulais faire : Onix dégage toi et Jet de pierre !

Mais Onix avait encore la tête à l'extérieur, cela le ralentit pour préparer son attaque.

Le vaillant Pokémon volant concentra alors sa tornade en la rendant plus étroite et plus forte avant de l'orienter vers son adversaire, la tornade prit aussitôt une couleur marron. Onix sortit la tête du plafond et avant de se mettre à rugir au contact de la boue qui déferlait sur lui, puis il s'écroula au sol. Peu à peu, la tornade s'affaiblit, Sky avait tout donné. Son vol était instable, il perdit de l'altitude pour se poser au sol.

Un silence pesant s'abattit, le géant de pierre restait immobile au sol. Pierre tenta de le rappeler, mais le faisceau rouge de sa Pokéball rebondit sur son Pokémon sans apporter le moindre changement.

Je poussai un sifflement court et fort. Le Roucool comprit le message, il s'envola et se posa sur mon épaule.

-C'est incroyable ! Un simple Roucool a abattu un Onix ! Avec ce KO, Rei gagne le combat ! cria le présentateur rompant le silence.

Les spectateurs reprirent vie et applaudirent, tout en poussant des exclamations. Je ne comprenais pas leur joie, Onix était mort pourquoi aurais-je dû être heureux de sa mort ? Arkan avait aussi failli y passer. Pierre s'avança dans ma direction, je le rejoins au milieu de l'arène après avoir félicité et rappelé Sky dans sa Pokéball. Le Champion arborait un faux sourire, nous nous serrâmes la main puis il me donna son badge roche.

-Pardon pour Onix dis-je.

-Ce sont les risques du métier, répondit Pierre. J'aurais dû remarquer plutôt que j'avais perdu le contrôle du combat. Mais j'étais pris dans l'action. Beau match en tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à cette attaque finale. Je me méfierai des Pokémons volant maintenant.

-C'est surtout Lance Boue qui a tout fait, sans ça j'aurais abandonné.

-Méfie-toi de ne pas prendre trop de risques quand tu fais ce genre de choses, termina-t-il en retournant vers son côté de l'arène.

-Je prends note.

Je restais quelques secondes à regarder son dos avant de faire demi-tour. Tandis que des 4x4 entraient dans l'arène par une grande porte pour dégager le Pokémon et réparer le toit.

Je sortis aussi discrètement que possible et me dirigeai aussitôt vers le Centre Pokémon. En route, un « bip » m'annonça que je venais de recevoir l'argent du combat. Tout ça pour un petit bout de métal, certaines choses m'échappaient encore dans ce monde. Je confiai mes Pokémons au soin de l'infirmière avant de ressortir faire quelques achats. Cela me changera les idées.

Je reviens une demi-heure plus tard, avec seulement un sac à dos. Grâce à l'argent gagné, j'avais pu acheter un de ces sacs sans fond. On pouvait mettre ce que l'on voulait dedans sans qu'il prenne de poids. Ce qui allait grandement me facilité les choses.

J'avais pratiquement utilisé tout mon argent pour cela ainsi qu'en achetant des Pokéballs, de la nourriture et d'autres affaires pour le prochain voyage. J'étais conscient qu'il fallait agrandir l'équipe, nous étions trop vulnérable face aux Pokémons roche et le Mont Sélénite en regorgeait. Je récupérai mes Pokémons en rentrant avant de me diriger vers le self.

Une fois la panse bien remplie, nous retournâmes dans la chambre. Je rangeai tout dans le sac, m'étonnant encore de sa particularité. Une fois terminé, je décidai de visiter tranquillement la ville. Mes pas m'amenèrent devant un grand bâtiment sur lequel une grande banderole blanche était accrochée « Les fossiles ne sont pas tous morts».

Sur le moment, je pensais à un autre sens du mot fossile avant de me poser des questions sur l'auteur de cette annonce. Intrigué, j'entrai dans le bâtiment, celui-ci regorgeait de monde. Après une hésitation, je m'avançai avant de me faire arrêter par un homme en uniforme bleu marine.

-ça fera 50 Pokédollars, dit-il derrière le guichet.

-Pardon ?

-L'entrée, quelle question !

-Ah, euh oui.

Je tendis mon bras auquel était attaché mon Pokématos près de sa machine.

-Bienvenue au musée d'Argenta ! répondit l'homme en affichant un sourire commercial.

Les gens d'ici sont vraiment bizarres, pensai-je, avant de continuer mon chemin.

Je me déplaçai entre les vitrines tranquillement, regardant sans grand intérêt les cailloux présentés. Je m'étonnais toujours de voir autant de monde, finalement je décidai de demander à un des vigiles :

-Excusez-moi Monsieur. Il y a un événement important aujourd'hui ? C'est la première fois que je vois autant de gens dans un musée, dis-je poliment espérant que la dernière réplique soit « normale ».

-Tu n'es pas venue pour la conférence ?

-Quelle conférence ?

-C'est une conférence sur la Fovi.

-Fovi ?

-C'est le nom de la machine à faire revivre les fossiles qui a été créé il y a quelques années. Elle a été améliorée et pourrait même faire revivre des Pokémons ! Et pas que des fossiles !

-Ça marche vraiment ?

-Attend la fin de la conférence, une démonstration est prévue.

-Où aura-t-elle lieu ?

-Au fond de cette salle, dit-il en me montrant où elle se situait.

-Merci.

-De rien.

La création d'une telle machine risquait de faire la une pendant un moment. Curieux, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit que le garde m'avait montré. C'était une vaste pièce aux murs blancs, dépourvu de décoration, seule au fond sur l'estrade, une chose était recouverte par un drap noir. Sûrement Fovi pensai-je.

Je cherchais une place vers le milieu de la salle, voyant que le devant de l'estrade brouillé de personnes munies d'appareils photo et caméras. J'étais passé sous les projecteurs dans l'arène, un peu de discrétion ne me ferait pas de mal. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'Il ne m'avait pas vu. Alors que je tentais de me convaincre par A+B qu'il était impossible qu'il ait regardé un écran, je ne vis pas la salle se remplir. Le bruit d'un micro sur lequel on tape me sortit de mes pensées plutôt négatives.

Dix minutes étaient passées que je m'endormais déjà. Quelle idée de parler technique ! Je parierais que plus de la moitié de la salle n'avait rien compris à ce charabia. Je pris mes Pokéballs et regardai mes Pokémons. Arkan faisait une passionnante sieste et Sky nettoyait son plumage à l'aide de son bec. Il me regarda un instant, se demandant sûrement ce que je voulais avant de retourner à son occupation. Je le regardais faire, faute de mieux.

Bien plus tard, un rugissement manqua de me faire tomber de ma chaise. Je m'étais endormi sans m'en rendre compte, super. Je regardai immédiatement l'estrade, un Ptéra se tenait là, les ailes déployées.

-Comme promis voici le premier Fossile revenu à la vie.

Des applaudissements fusèrent aussitôt. Je ne bougeais pas, je regardai ce grand Pokémon volant. Comment un caillou pouvait donner vie à une chose de cette taille ?!

-Et maintenant la démonstration que vous attendiez tous ! Katelyn, pouvez-vous venir sur l'estrade ?

Je regardai le Ptera être rappelé dans sa Pokéball, et une jeune adulte rousse venir prendre sa place. Elle tenait dans ses bras une bestiole rose inerte dans les bras, l'air grave. Elle le donna à un des hommes en blouse blanche. Celui-ci retourna le Pokémon dans tous les sens pour montrer qu'il était bien mort. Dans un même temps le drap noir recouvrant la machine fut enlevée. Un silence s'installa dans la salle, tout le monde regardait cette grande chose métallique qui je suppose devait redonner la vie.

-Cette dresseuse a perdu son Ramoloss aujourd'hui lors d'un combat. Heureusement pour elle nous étions là et que …

Je n'écoutais plus le reste du dialogue. Je regardai le scientifique poser le Pokémon dans la machine avant de refermer la porte de cette dernière. Puis quelqu'un la mit en marche ; un bourdonnement emplit la salle suivit d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Un scientifique s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la machine d'où s'échappa une épaisse fumée blanche.

* * *

Bon vous vous doutez de ce qu'il va se passer … ou pas.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (positif comme négatif). Je ne mords pas et si vous avez un compte ffnet, réponse garantis ! ^^


	7. 7-Boule de Chewing-gum

**Chapitre 7 : Boule de Chewing-gum**

_-Cette dresseuse a perdu son Ramoloss aujourd'hui lors d'un combat. Heureusement pour elle nous étions là et que …_

_Je n'écoutais plus le reste du dialogue. Je regardai le scientifique poser le Pokémon dans la machine avant de refermer la porte de cette dernière. Puis quelqu'un la mit en marche ; un bourdonnement emplit la salle suivit d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Un scientifique s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la machine d'où s'échappa une épaisse fumée blanche._

La tension dans la salle était palpable tout le monde regardait la chose rose qui sortait de la machine. Le scientifique redonna le Pokémon à sa dresseuse.

Celui-ci poussa un cri joyeux en la voyant. Aussitôt la pièce reprit vie, outre les applaudissements assourdissant, les discutions et les questions explosèrent.

L'estrade était encerclée par des appareils électroniques, les flashs ne cessaient d'illuminer les scientifiques et la dresseuse. Un frisson d'effroi me traversa, si j'étais à sa place, cela ferait un moment que je me serais enfui. Mais cette attention n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Elle fixait en souriant son Ramoloss, le regardant sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant sûrement que c'était bien le même et qu'il n'allait pas rechuter dans les minutes suivantes.

Plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient toucher son Pokémon. Elle acquiesça et fut rapidement englouti par une marée de curieux. Un homme portant un blouse blanche vient la sauver et calmer ce beau monde.

J'en avais assez vu et appris. J'en profitai pour sortir et finir de visiter le musée bien plus calme maintenant. En ressortant, je pris la direction du parc d'hier, évitant les groupes de personnes à côté de l'entrée en pleine discussion par rapport à la machine miraculeuse.

Mes Pokémon avaient mérité de se reposer et de se changer les idées après le combat de ce matin. Je les libérai après m'être assis sur un banc. Cela me fit penser à Onix, il était trop grand pour entrer dans cette machine, impossible de le ressusciter. Pierre allait être déçu, avoir une machine efficace à côté de lui et ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser.

-Cani !

Je regardai Arkan assis devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux déjà rentrer ?

S'en suivit de longues explications de sa part. Je compris au bout d'un moment qu'il voulait que j'arrête de penser à cela. Il serait aussi mort pour moi si la situation le nécessitait.

Je ris doucement mal à l'aise, avant de lui dire que ce genre de choses n'aidait pas à remonter le moral mais que j'appréciais l'attention. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se prendre une petite branche sur la tête.

Au moins il y en avait un qui ne perdait pas sa bonne humeur, pensai-je en voyant Sky se faire poursuivre par le Caninos.

Ils recommencèrent par la suite à imiter l'entraînement d'hier, qui constituait à attraper la branche et me la ramener. Avant de m'inclure malgré moi dans leur jeu.

Après avoir couru dans tous les sens pour attraper et protéger le bout de bois dont la seule vocation était de changer de propriétaire, j'abandonnai en me laissant tomber dans l'herbe complètement épuisé. Quelques minutes plus tard mes deux acolytes me rejoignirent soufflant comme des ventilateurs.

Une fois un peu reposés, nous prîmes la direction du centre Pokémon. Comme à mon habitude, je confiai mes amis à l'infirmière, tandis que j'allais me laver. Une fois tous réunis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le self.

Ce soir au menu, des « lasagnes » nous attendaient et j'étais curieux de découvrir ce nouveau plat. J'ignorai comment le cuisinier faire autant de choses différentes et aussi bonnes, mais je comptais bien en profiter. Alors que j'entamais mon dessert, je fus rejoins par Lyra.

-Où est Milly ? demandai-je curieux sachant très bien ce que cela risquait de me retomber dessus.

-Elle est partie en direction du Mont Sélénite avec Neil, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne l'as pas suivie ?

-Non merci. Je tenais assez comme ça la chandelle au Bourg, je n'avais aucune envie de continuer. Neil ne voit rien ou il fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont tous les deux désespérants. Un jour, je vais craquer et en assommer un avec l'autre.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi les assommer va éclaircir la situation.

-En rien, mais cela me ferait un bien fou !

Je ris en imaginant la scène.

-D'ailleurs, félicitations pour ton premier badge ! ajouta-t-elle.

-Hein ? Tu m'as vu ?!

-Bah, je n'avais rien de prévu et ça passait à la télé. Mais c'était une bonne idée de combiner l'attaque tornade et jet de sable. Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais faire un entraînement sur la vitesse et l'esquive. J'avoue quand même que je ne pensais pas que tes Pokémons allaient gagner, ils étaient désavantagés. Il faudra que j'apprenne à mon Piafabec à faire la même chose que ton Roucool.

-Prépare des lunettes, tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Tu m'étonnes, vu la poussière que vous avez fait, rigola-t-elle.

-Rigole si tu veux, mais le résultat est là.

Elle ne perdit pas son sourire et continua son repas. Après un instant une question franchit mes lèvres :

-Dis-moi, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas tenir la chandelle mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la route ?

-Je te rappelle qu'il est vivement déconseillé de voyager seul.

-Neil voyageait seul jusque-là, non ? répondis-je sans ajouter qu'il n'était pas le seul.

-Oui, mais quand je vois un « débrouillard » finir … comment dire ? …

-Hey, c'était un cas exceptionnel ! me défendis-je, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Et puis ne te plains pas, si je t'accompagne, tu as tout à y gagner. Tu n'as pas l'avantage face aux Pokémon de type roche.

-Je te fais remarquer que j'ai battu Pierre !

-Tu veux que je te rappelle l'épreuve du labyrinthe ?

-Non merci.

-Alors la question est réglée.

-Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, me retins-je de dire en jetant un coup d'œil au Férosinge qui mordillait son bol en plastique vide à présent.

Je réfléchis en finissant mon yaourt, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien gagner à m'accompagner. Je laissai tomber rapidement ne trouvant pas d'explication logique.

-Quand souhaites-tu partir ? demandai-je.

-Ça te va demain matin ? Vers neuf heures ?

-Pas de problème, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Tant mieux, alors on se retrouve dans le hall …Non attend, on va faire plus simple. Donne-moi ton numéro.

-Mon numéro ?

-Ton numéro de dresseur.

-Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un match.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de faire un grand sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement.

-J'en connais un qui n'a jamais utilisé son téléphone, ce qui me fait penser que sa liste d'amis est vide, dit-elle d'une voix agaçante.

-Que ?!

Elle m'attrapa le bras et trifouilla l'écran de mon Pokématos rapidement avant de me relâcher. Aussitôt elle reporta son attention sur le sien.

-Voilà, annonça-t-elle toute fière.

Au même moment ma montre vibra et émit plusieurs bips stridents. Face à mon manque de réaction Lyra s'impatienta :

-Tu comptes répondre quand, dis-moi ?

-Hein ? Heu … balbutiai-je en touchant l'écran. Aussitôt celui-ci arrêta d'émettre cette stupide sonnerie et afficha un numéro de cinq chiffres noir sur fond vert. Puis celui-ci devient rouge et changea le texte par « fin de l'appel ».

-Maintenant que tu as mon numéro, va dans ta liste d'appels. Sélectionne le et choisis « enregistrer », fit-elle en connaisseuse.

J'appliquai ses explications, quelques secondes plus tard j'avais mon premier contact.

-Et ensuite, si tu veux m'appeler tu …

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas débile non plus, la coupai-je.

-J'en étais pas sûr, réplica-t-elle toujours en souriant.

-Continue comme ça et j'en connais une qui va faire la route toute seule demain.

-Et un qui va perdre sa première et seule amie.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, faute de pouvoir répliquer.

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall.

- Ça change, dit-elle.

-Bonjour Lyra.

-Ah pardon, bonjour ! C'est la première fois que je vais pouvoir partir à l'heure, ça me change.

-Milly est souvent en retard ?

-La question serait plutôt est-elle arrivé une seule fois à l'heure.

-Je vois.

-En route, dit-elle toute joyeuse en sortant ses Pokémons une fois à l'extérieur de la ville.

-Cara ! s'écria son Carapuce, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir enfin les jambes.

Je fis de même avec mes Pokémons tandis que nous nous dirigions vers les montagnes dont l'on distinguait les sommets au loin.

La journée s'alterna entre des combats contre d'autres dresseurs et quelques attaques surprise de Pokémon sauvages. Lyra avait fini par comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler de moi et dériva la discussion sur le Champion d'Azuria. Après une nuit plutôt calme, nous repartîmes le lendemain en forme. Finalement avoir un compagnon de route était reposant, pensai-je essayant d'oublier la boule de poil que sa dresseuse faisait marcher à côté d'elle. Je reportai mon attention sur la conversation pour oublier sa présence. Lyra m'expliquait qu'elle voulait voir un Mélofée. Un petit Pokémon rose rare qui se cachait dans les montagnes que nous devions traverser. Et que je ne devais pas le confondre avec un Rondoudou qui lui était tout rond et vivait aussi dans ces montagnes.

Aux alentours de midi, nous tombâmes sur un groupe de dresseurs et Pokémons blessés. Tous, sans exception, étaient immobiles sur le sol au milieu du chemin qui comportait des traces de combats.

-Q.. qu'… est-ce … hésita Lyra.

Après avoir pris plusieurs bouffées d'air, pour me calmer et me donner du courage, je m'avançai vers le dresseur le plus proche, un garçon aux cheveux violets foncés. Après avoir vérifié son pouls, je me relevai pour faire le même constat auprès des autres. Je me retournai vers Lyra qui affichait un air tout aussi choquée, redoutant sûrement ma réponse.

-Ils dorment tous les trois.

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! … Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit rapidement.

J'en profitai pour vérifier l'état de leur Pokémon qui se révéla être le même. Arkan qui me suivait comme mon ombre, reniflait de temps à autre les corps endormis, sûrement par curiosité.

-Lyra tu m'aides à les déplacer ?

-… oui, répondit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

Une fois que l'on eut rappelé tous les Pokémons, nous déplaçâmes hors du chemin, pour les déposer au pied d'un arbre un peu plus loin. L'idéal était la forêt située plus loin, mais pour cela il fallait prendre le risque de se séparer et s'éloigner d'un des dormeurs.

Le Piafabec de Lyra continuait de patrouiller dans le ciel avec Sky. Surveillant les herbes qui nous entouraient. Nous étions à mi-chemin du sommet de la colline, nous avions parcouru la plaine prise entre les montagnes, un endroit particulièrement dangereux en raison des rares arbres et rochers qui pouvaient nous aider à passer inaperçu.

-Seul un Rondoudou a pu faire ça, dit Lyra une fois que nous eûmes déposés le dernier dresseur sous l'arbre.

-Un Rondoudou ?

-C'est un petit Pokémon rond et rose. Il fait partie des rares ayant une attaque pouvant endormir les êtres vivants qui l'entoure, y compris ses semblables.

J'hésitai un moment à lui demander si elle avait mangé une version papier du Pokédex avant de me raviser.

-C'est super ce genre de Pokémon !

-Mais pas du tout ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point cela peut être dangereux pour nous ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Si tu n'es pas assez ferme, il peut retourner son attaque contre toi. Et là, c'est la mort assurée. De plus …

-Lyra, la stoppai-je. C'était ironique.

Elle marqua une pause avant de changer brusquement de sujet.

- En attendant qu'ils se réveillent, profitons-en pour manger !

-Je vais chercher du bois sec, dis-je en faisant signe à Sky de me suivre.

-Pas besoin, on en a ici, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt l'arbre sous lequel nous nous trouvions.

-Si tu veux t'asphyxier et attirer tous les Pokémons des alentours, attend que je ne sois plus là.

-Rho ça va !

La tête boudeuse qu'elle afficha me fit rire, ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'expression de son visage.

-J'ai faim, dépêche-toi, ajouta-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

Je m'éloignai et franchissai le haut de la colline, de l'autre côté s'étendait une forêt de feuillus. Je ramassai ici et là des branches pour le feu. Je m'avançai doucement dans le bois, vérifiant qu'aucun Pokémon sauvage ne se trouvait dans les environs. Seul le bruit du vent dans les feuilles troublait le silence du bois. Une fois que nous eûmes récoltés suffisamment de matière ininflammable nous fîmes demi-tour vers le campement. Je laissai Sky prendre de l'avance, pour faire comprendre à Lyra que nous étions bientôt de retour.

-Courage, plus que la colline à passer, dis-je à Arkan qui portait un bout de bois dans la gueule.

Arrivé au sommet, je vis un nuage de poussière s'élever de l'endroit où j'avais laissé tout le monde. D'un commun accord, mon Pokémon et moi lâchâmes notre fardeau pour courir en direction du campement provisoire. Je vis un oiseau sortir du brouillard marron qui commençait à retomber avant d'y retourner rapidement.

-Arkan ne m'attend pas, vas-y !

-Nos cani !

Je le vis me distancer sans problème, avant de se lancer dans le combat en cours. J'arrivai à proximité complètement essoufflé. Je fis rapidement un point de la situation alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

Les dresseurs n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Lyra était allongée à côté d'eux avec son Carapuce. Tandis que son Férosinge reposait non loin des hautes herbes, le pelage recouvert de tâches marron et rouges.

-Piiiaaaa, cria un Pokémon attirant mon attention.

Je vis le Piafabec de Lyra s'écrouler dans les herbes non loin de moi, suivi peu après par Sky. Sans réfléchir, je courus les sortir de là écrasant au passage le corps d'un Rattata mort. Je pris chaque oiseau sous un bras et ressortis immédiatement des herbes. Je les déposai près de Lyra, avant de me retourner vers le combat qui faisait rage dans les herbes.

-Arkan, sors des herbes ! criai-je à mon ami en attrapant les Pokéballs d'un des trois dresseurs.

Je regardai un instant mon Caninos ressortit des hautes herbes en marche arrière. Son pelage était comme celui du Férosinge de Lyra, rouge et marron. Il faisait toujours face à l'endroit d'où il venait de sortir et reculait dans ma direction. J'en profitai pour faire sortir les occupants des Pokéballs que je tenais.

Un Férosinge apparut, suivi d'un papillon endormi et d'un petit Pokémon violet avec une corne sur le front. Ils se retournèrent vers moi l'air surpris.

-Je ne suis pas votre dresseur mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le protéger, ainsi que tous les autres, dis-je rapidement en voyant sortir plusieurs Pokémons sauvages des herbes. Sans attendre, je me précipitai vers les autres dresseurs pour récupérer leurs Pokéballs. Finalement, quatre autres dormaient, nous étions donc huit à faire face.

Outre Arkan, le Férosinge et le Nidoran (qui avait eu la bonne idée de prononcer son nom), un Dardagnan ainsi qu'un Pikachu et un autre Nidoran de couleur bleu étaient en état de se battre. Après avoir rapidement expliqué la situation certains m'écoutèrent d'autres moins …

Le Dardagnan s'envola pour s'installer dans l'arbre, alors que le Nidoran bleu faisait sa toilette tandis que le violet essaye d'attirer son attention en se pavanant.

-N'allez pas dans les hautes herbes, on ignore quel Pokémon se cache dedans. Restez à découvert cela les obligera à sortir, dis-je aux autres. Plusieurs voix me répondirent en même temps.

Face à nous se tenaient six Rattata, quelques Nidoran et un serpent violet. Aucun signe de boule rose dangereuse. Je regardai nos ennemis commencer à nous entourer. Sans attendre, je lançai l'attaque :

-Arkan, empêche-les de nous encercler à droite avec flammèche et toi Pikachu fait de même avec ton attaque éclair sur la gauche.

Heureusement pour moi, il m'écouta, ce qui stoppa la progression des ennemis.

-Férosinge, essaye de bloquer leurs attaques. Ne prend pas de risques. Recule si tu te sens débordé, mais ne te jette pas sur eux. Laisse-les venir à t…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'un Rattata se jeta sur lui. Aussitôt le rat violet fut envoyé dans les airs par un coup de poing bien placé. Les autres tentèrent leur chance pour un résultat semblable, la force du Férosinge calma leurs ardeurs. Seuls les moins téméraires attendaient, cherchant sûrement une faille dans la défense de leur adversaire.

Sur les côté Arkan faisait un carnage avec ses flammes, carbonisant sans hésitation tous les Nidoran passant à sa portée. Tandis que le Pikachu de l'autre côté avait beaucoup de mal à gérer autant de Pokémon à la fois. Ses éclairs frappaient dans tous les sens ratant pour la plupart ses ennemis. Il arrivait à esquiver leurs attaques mais se fatiguait assez rapidement. Je me retournai un instant vers les glandeurs :

-Vous pourriez aider ! criai-je. Ils se battent pour …

-Féro ! me coupa le Férosinge devant moi.

Je me retournai brusquement pour le voir ligoté par le serpent violet, que j'avais perdu de vu un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci ouvrit sa gueule dévoilant deux longs crocs blancs.

-Hey la vipère violette, tu sais que tu as l'air stupide ? dis-je rapidement sans trop réfléchir.

La remarque stoppa son attaque, il me lança un regard furieux suivi d'un « aboo ».

-Quoi « abo » ? La vérité ne te plaît pas ? Un serpent violet … franchement c'est la honte, sans parler du reste. Je resterais caché chez moi si j'avais une tête pareille, continuai-je en me reculant espérant qu'Arkan allait comprendre ma manœuvre.

Celui-ci devait être occupé ou ne m'avait pas entendu, ce que je doutais fort, car je ne vis pas l'ombre d'une attaque de sa part tandis que le Abo furieux se jetait sur moi. Ne pouvant esquiver, je fermai les yeux et plaçai mes bras devant la tête pour me protéger. Aussitôt un liquide chaud me gicla dessus.

Surpris de ne sentir aucune douleur, je regardai devant moi. Découvrant les ailes d'une guêpe puis le serpent clou au sol, la bouche grande ouverte, un dard planté dans la tête.

-M… merci Dardagnan, dis-je à la fois surpris et terrifié.

-Gnan ! répondit-il en sortant son arme du serpent.

Essayant de me reprendre, je regardai rapidement comment se débrouillaient les autres ; Arkan était fatigué mais tenait les ennemis éloignés. De l'autre côté, le Pikachu rendit les armes après une énième attaque ennemie lorsque soudainement tous s'enfuirent. Je les regardai sans comprendre avant de profiter de ce répit pour soigner les Pokémons autour de moi avec mes potions. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun mort, je me voyais mal annoncer au dresseur que j'avais involontairement tué leur ami.

Ne voyant toujours aucun danger, je recherchai les Pokéball correspondantes au Pokémon que je souhaitai rappeler. Je commençai par Sky, les Pokémons de Lyra et enfin ceux des autres, dont le Nidoran bleu inutile. Cela ne plus pas à l'autre qui me le dit d'une voix forte en répétant les syllabes de son prénom tandis que je cherchais sa Pokéball.

-Chut ! On est en terrain ennemi !

-Nido niran doran. continua-t-il en bombant le torse.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis et j'en ai rien à faire. Tout Pokémon inutile retourne dans sa Pokéball avant d'être blesser ou pire, le coupai-je.

La petite bestiole violette me regarda avec de grand yeux, sûrement surpris de ma répartie. Soudain une chanson se fit entendre non loin de nous dans les hautes herbes. Peu à peu mes yeux se fermèrent, la fatigue s'emparant de moi. Soudant un hurlement terrifiant résonna, couvrant le bruit et nous réveillant dans un même temps. Le silence qui suivit était tendu, nous regardions les herbes autour de nous, attendant le moindre mouvement ennemi.

-Aie ! criai-je en sentant une vive douleur dans ma jambe droite. Je vis le Nidoran lâcher ma jambe.

-Nido ! dit-il d'un air colérique.

Je frottai ma jambe à l'endroit où il m'avait mordu, en lui jetant un regard noir. L'imbécile, ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos comptes !

Alors qu'il continuait à me parler, je vis un mouvement derrière lui. Les herbes laissèrent apparaître un Pokémon rose et rond qui fonçait dans notre direction. Comprenant que j'avais la fameuse « terreur » devant moi, je reculai instinctivement.

-Nidoran derrière toi ! dis-je en pointant du doigt le Rondoudou, coupant son monologue.

-Ran ?

Il reçut en récompense pour sa vivacité son ennemi sur le dos, suivi de baffes dans la tête. La boule rose finit son attaque et me regarda. Aussitôt Arkan bondit devant moi en grognant, son nouvel adversaire le fixa sans sourciller.

-Arkan morsure !

À mon plus grand étonnement, il hésita à attaquer, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je me retournai pour voir quel autre Pokémon était assez proche pour venir m'aider. J'eus la surprise de voir que nos ennemis étaient de retour. Le Férosinge et le Dardargnan faisaient de leur mieux, soutenus à distance par la souris jaune. Un bruit de coups me fit regarder devant moi à nouveau. Arkan n'avait pas bougé et se prenait à son tour des baffes à répétition.

-Arkan, ne te laisse pas faire !

Il réagit enfin et fit une attaque gros yeux qui sembla effrayer un instant le Rondoudou. Il profita de cette hésitation pour mordre la boule Rose. Celle-ci couina son nom et s'éloigna autant que possible mais mon Caninos ne la laissa pas faire et la poursuivit.

J'en profitai pour ramasser le Pokémon violet encore ébranlé par les torgnoles qu'il avait pris, pour éviter qu'il reste au milieu du combat.

De nombreuses tâches rouges apparaissaient sous sa peau. Je jurai et me dépêchai de retourner auprès de mes bagages pour chercher des potions. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et se débattit dans mes bras. Je le tins fermement pour ne pas qu'il tombe et se fasse plus mal. Après l'avoir soigné, je lui ordonnai de rester auprès des dresseurs endormis pour les protéger. Pour une fois, il m'écouta sans rien dire, me permettant de lui tourner le dos sans risques de me prendre une nouvelle attaque de sa part. Je remarquai une Pokéball bougeait à mes pieds, c'était celle de Spike. Le Carapuce s'était réveillé, je regardai les autres boules rouges et blanches, pour découvrir un autre Pokémon éveillé. Je les laissais sortir.

-Spike va aider Arkan à bloquer le Rondoudou, c'est le chef de la bande. Et toi … dis-je en regardant le papillon. Euh … je ne connais pas toutes tes attaques mais aide le Férosinge et le Dardagnan avec tes sécrétions pour ralentir leurs ennemis.

Il regarda autour de nous avant de m'écouter sans faire d'histoire. Je me dirigeai vers le combat contre la boule rose. Arkan était encore dans un état second, se laissant frapper sans réagir. Je le rappelai dans sa Pokéball, son ennemi me jeta un regard noir pour me faire comprendre son mécontentement. Ce qui l'empêcha de voir un jet d'eau arriver par côté qui l'envoya rouler plus loin. Elle se releva difficilement et fixa Spike sans bouger. Cette fois-ci, je jetai une Pokéball sur elle. Un faisceau rouge l'attira dans la balle. L'objet bougea à trois reprises avant d'exploser en morceaux. Alors que la boule rose réapparaissait le Carapuce renouvela son attaque d'eau, renvoyant une fois de plus son ennemi au sol. Je lançai à nouveau une Pokéball et cette fois-ci fut décisive. Le monstre était enfin capturé.

Je félicitai la tortue pour sa performance, avant de me retourner pour voir où en étaient les autres. Le monde tangua un peu, mais je retrouvai vite l'équilibre.

-Cara ?

-Ce n'est rien, dans le feu de l'action je n'ai pas arrêté de courir le ventre vide. Je suis juste fatigué. Va aider les autres à finir leurs combats, le rassurai-je.

-Carapuce Cara, répondit-il avant d'aller faire fuir les rares survivants.

C'est alors que mon regard se reporta vers le Pokémon que je venais de capturer. Je l'avais capturé pour finir rapidement les combats. Mais était-ce une si bonne idée finalement ? Lyra m'avait dit que c'était un Pokémon difficile à dresser.

Je me dirigeai vers la Pokéball du Rondoudou, j'essuyai la sueur qui avait envahi mon visage en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Soudain, je remarquai que j'avais anormalement chaud. Le soleil de midi tapait plutôt fort en raison de l'approche de l'été et j'avais couru. Mais pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être en feu ?

Tout autour de moi devient flou, avant de devenir entièrement noir.

* * *

Chapitre plus court cette fois-ci car je ne suis pas sure de publier les chapitres 8 et 9 dans les temps.

J'ai une raison valable : Je pars enfin en vacances ! Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir toucher mon pc. (Je sais vous en avez rien à faire ^^').

Pour ceux et celles qui se posent des questions sur « pourquoi Arkan se laisse frapper », vous le saurez plus tard sauf si vous le devinez.

Un GROS indice : C'est une attaque de la boule rose.


	8. 7,5-Inquiétudes

Surprise, pour la première fois on va changer de point de vue, d'où un chapitre « 7.5 ».

Même si c'est un bonus cela reste la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 7.5**** : Inquiétudes (PV Lyra)**

Un jet d'eau dans la figure me réveilla en sursaut.

-Spike, arrête !

-Elle est réveillée ! dit une voix féminine à ma gauche.

Je me tournai vers elle, c'était une des dresseuses que l'on avait trouvé au milieu du chemin avec Rei. Elle avait des cheveux roux retenus en arrière par un serre-tête marron, elle portait des vêtements d'été, aux aussi de la couleur de la terre.

Une minute depuis quand je dormais ?

Aussitôt tout me revint en mémoire, j'étais en train de sortir la nourriture pour le repas quand j'avais entendu une mélodie. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir à cette attaque surprise que je m'étais endormie.

Je regardai autour de moi, pour réaliser que j'étais la dernière à me lever. Je remarquai alors que les Pokémons et les deux autres dresseurs étaient agglutinés autour de quelque chose. Tandis que le sol était jonché ici et là des corps sans vie de Rattata et Nidoran.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je à la jeune fille en me relevant.

-Ah … mince, je pensais que tu pourrais nous aider à comprendre, fit-elle embarrassée en regardant ses amis.

-Comment ? demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

-Voir est mieux que les mots, annonça-t-elle en attrapant mon bras pour m'entrainer vers le troupeau, Spike nous suivant comme notre ombre.

Les Pokémons devant nous s'écartèrent et ce que je vis me refroidit aussi. Rei était allongé sur le dos, le visage recouvert de sueur et blanc comme un linge.

-Mais que … ?! m'exclamai-je perdant mes mots.

Un des dresseurs, que je supposais être de la même famille que la rousse, tourna son visage rempli de tâches de rousseurs vers moi et m'annonça d'une voix inquiète :

-Il s'est fait empoisonner, mais on ne sait pas par quoi.

Je regardai autour de moi ne voyant que les Nidoran pouvant correspondre avant que mon attention s'arrête sur une longue chose violette. Je sentis une sueur froide glissé dans mon dos. La morsure d'un Abo était une des plus venimeuses, cela tuait en quelques heures seulement.

-Je pense que c'est un Nidoran, je ne vois pas la morsure d'un Abo sur ses bras, dit son ami.

-Mais tu as vu à la vitesse où ça s'est propagé ?! continua le rouquin.

-Dans tous les cas, il faut l'amener au centre Pokémon. Celui du Mont Sélénite ne doit plus être très loin.

Je décidai de me joindre à eux et m'accroupis pour examiner les bras de mon récent ami. De fines lignes violettes partaient des mains et remonter le longs de ses bras. J'attrapai son bras gauche, celui-ci était brûlant de fièvre. Je reportai mon attention sur les fines coupures ici et là. Je fis de même avec l'autre bras avant de faire part de mes constatations aux autres.

-C'est bizarre on ne dirait pas qu'il s'est pris une attaque. C'est comme s'il s'était frotté à quelque chose.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel tout le monde était perdu dans leurs pensées.

-On réfléchira en route, on doit atteindre le plus rapidement possible le Centre Pokémon, dit le garçon aux cheveux mauves. Férosinge, tu le transporteras.

Le Férosinge du jeune homme s'approcha pour réaliser le souhait de son maitre. Je me retournai pour voir les miens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les avons soignés. Apparemment, certains ont dû se battre. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu le résultat, annonça la rousse en regardant avec dégout les corps calcinés. On les a rentrés dans tes Pokéballs pour qu'ils puissent se reposer, sauf ton Carapuce il était très insistant pour rester près de toi.

-Merci, répondis-je en regardant mon fidèle Pokémon qui me répondit avec un grand sourire.

Je rejoignis mes affaires et rangeai le peu de nourriture que j'avais sorti, la faim coupé par ce que j'avais vu. Alors que je vérifiais que tous mes Pokémons étaient bien portants, Spike me tendit une nouvelle balle.

Intriguée, je pris la Pokéball, aussitôt mon Pokématos émit le un bruit signifiant une mise à jour de la base de données. Plus qu'intriguée, je regardai l'occupant avant de pousser un cri de surprise, en voyant un Rondoudou.

-Crétin ! m'écriai-je en me tournant vers Rei, qui ne pouvait pas me répondre.

Je lui avais dit que ces petites boules toutes roses étaient des nids à problème et lui il en capturait un ! C'est à se demander s'il réfléchissait parfois ! Non, il ne réfléchissait pas ! J'avais pensé qu'en l'accompagnant, j'aurais pu l'aider vu qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en Pokémon. Je le laissais cinq minutes et voilà le résultat.

Saisie d'un doute, je regardai mon appareil. Celui-ci m'annonçait que j'avais capturé un nouveau Pokémon.

-Mais c'est qu'en plus il n'a pas eu le temps de toucher la Pokéball ?! m'écriai-je mi-furieuse, mi-surprise.

-Un problème ? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

-Non non, dis-je sans ajouter « mais ça ne devrait plus tarder ».

Me voilà responsable d'une Rondoudou. Rei, quand tu te réveilleras, tu regretteras vite d'être en vie !

Après avoir vérifié que tous mes Pokémons étaient en forme, je me dirigeai vers les affaires de Rei. Son sac était aussi l'un des « sans fond » tout comme le mien. Sans attendre, je le mis dans le mien pour éviter de m'embarrasser pour rien.

-Excusez-moi. Où sont ses Pokéballs ? demandai-je à l'autre fille qui finissait de mettre son sac sur le dos.

-C'est Etienne qui les as.

-Etienne ?

-Ah oui, on a oublié de faire les présentations ! Je suis Vicki, mon frère c'est Nathaniel et son ami c'est Etienne.

-Moi c'est Lyra.

-D'accord, donc je disais c'est Etienne qui a les Pokéballs de ton ami.

Je me dirigeai vers lui. Ayant entendu notre conversation, il avait détaché les deux Pokéballs de Rei de sa ceinture et me les donna.

-On les a soignés mais le Caninos a besoin de se reposer.

Au moment où je les accrochais à ma ceinture l'une des boules rouge et blanche s'ouvrit, comme pour contredire ce que le garçon aux cheveux mauves m'avait dit. Le chien de feu sortit et se dirigea vers le Férosinge qui tenait dans ses bras son maitre et commença à discuter.

-Arkan, tu peux rester dehors, mais si tu es trop fatigué, tu retournes dans ta Pokéball, dis-je ayant décidé de le laisser auprès de son « ami » dresseur.

-Ni, me répondit-il avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ce qui prit peu de temps. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Mont Sélénite d'un pas pressé.

Pour préserver au mieux nos Pokémons, nous alternions les combats, n'hésitant pas à profiter de l'avantage de type.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, nous fîmes une petite pause à côté d'un petit ruisseau. Le chemin de cessait de monter et le feuillage des arbres de la forêt ne nous protégeait pas de la chaleur.

Après nous être désaltérés, nous sortîmes nos Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent faire de même, à l'exception du Rondoudou que je gardais dans sa Pokéball. Je les laissai tranquille pour aller voir l'état de Rei que le Férosinge avait déposé à l'ombre. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas trop empiré bien que des lignes violettes s'étaient propagées le long de ses bras. Je récupérai un morceau de tissu que j'allais tremper dans le ruisseau avant de revenir lui essuyer le visage.

-Cani ? me dit son Caninos.

Il me fixa quelques instants, attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part. Encore fallait-il que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait me dire. Son regard dériva derrière moi, je me retournai pour voir un Nidoran violet, sûrement celui de Nathaniel. Aussitôt le chien de feu se mit à grogner avant qu'une conversation « entre Pokémon » commence. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'à ce rythme, une bagarre aller (allait) pas tarder à avoir lieu.

-Arkan ! Ça suffit ! Calme-t…

-Nos ! Cani ni ca nos ! me coupa-t-il sans hésitation.

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas Spike le fera pour vous ! répliquai-je en essayant d'être le plus ferme possible.

-Cara ? dit ma tortue en arrivant derrière le Nidoran.

Une nouvelle conversation débuta avec le nouvel arrivant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Vicki.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Apparemment le Caninos de Rei à un problème avec le Nidoran de Nathaniel.

À ce moment-là, je fus prise d'un doute, aussi improbable que cela puisse être, je regardai les Pokémons et le dresseur malade.

-Spike dit moi juste oui ou non. Ce ne sera pas par hasard ce Nidoran qui l'aurait empoisonné ?

Malheureusement celui-ci acquiesça.

-J'y crois pas, ajoutai-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Rei, tu es vraiment irrécupérable.

-Quoi ?! Non, tu rigoles ? s'exclama l'autre fille du groupe.

-J'aimerais mais il faut s'attendre à tout avec lui. Il ne connait rien en Pokémon, n'a pas de Pokédex et je commence à douter qu'il ait un brin d'intelligence. Donc il serait logique qu'il ne sache pas que les Nidoran peuvent empoisonner.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais il nous a quand même défendu !

-Oui et, au passage, il a capturé un Rondoudou.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, j'aurais surement ri en voyant sa tête.

-C'est une blague ?!

Je lui montrai la Pokéball en question. Elle glapit en reconnaissant l'occupante.

-Vous faites quoi les filles ? demanda Etienne en venant vers nous.

Je lui montrai la boule bicolore, il bondit en arrière en pointant du doigt ce que je tenais.

-Quelle est la personne qui a eu cette idée ?! s'exclama-t-il, alarmé.

-Rei, dis-je en cœur avec Vicki.

-M… mais il est stupide ou quoi ?!

-Je me posais la question justement, répondis-je.

-Surtout qu'on sait maintenant que c'est le Nidoran de Nathaniel qui l'a empoisonné, ajouta la rousse ne rassurant encore moins son frère.

-… quoi ?

-Oui, tu peux demander aux Pokémons si tu as un doute, continua-t-elle.

Il nous fixa à tour de rôle, cherchant sûrement un signe que c'était une mauvaise blague. Ne trouvant pas satisfaction, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dis :

-La poisse.

-On le dit à Nat' ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? demanda le concerné faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Je regardai les dresseurs attendant qu'ils prennent eux même une décision. Finalement, Etienne lui fit part de notre découverte.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la chance mais mon Nidoran vient tout juste d'apprendre Dard-venin. Donc son poison ne devrait pas être très virulent. Je sais qu'une fois évolué, son poison est presque aussi puissant que celui d'un Abo et je ne parle même pas lorsqu'ils évoluent une seconde fois, nous expliqua le dresseur aux cheveux mauves.

-Dans tous les cas, il faut continuer d'avancer, on doit arriver le plus rapidement au Centre Pokémon. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous parlerons en route, conclus-je alors que je rappelais mes Pokémons dans leurs balles respectives.

Finalement peu de mots franchirent nos lèvres, nous préservions notre souffle. Les Férosinges se relayaient pour porter Rei, nous faisant momentanément regretter de ne pas pouvoir le mettre dans une Pokéball. Cette restriction avait été ajouté il y a quelques années, lorsque le conseil c'était rendu compte que certaines personnes exploitaient ce défaut. Depuis, à chaque sortie d'un nouveau type de Pokéball, plus une seule personne ne pouvait se retrouver enfermée de la sorte.

Quelques heures plus tard, la chaleur était complètement tombée, mais entre notre marche forcée et les Pokémons qui nous attaquaient, nous n'avions pas le loisir de nous refroidir. La lumière commençait à décliner le soleil étant bas, ses rayons étaient bloqués par les sommets.

-On devrait faire une dernière pause avant que le soleil se couche, annonça Etienne.

-Non il faut continuer ! dis-je sachant que l'état de Rei s'était aggravé durant l'après-midi.

Il respirait difficilement et avait commencé à cracher du sang. Ce qui ne nous rassurait pas pour la suite. Je lui avais même fait boire des potions pour Pokémon, sachant que cela faisait effet que sur minorité d'humain. Faute d'efficacité, cela l'avait au moins désaltéré.

-On doit manger un peu et s'organiser pour la marche de nuit. On ne tiendra pas à ce rythme, continua le rouquin qui était celui qui posséder le plus de sang froid dans le groupe.

-D'accord, répondis-je sachant qu'il avait raison.

Une fois la nourriture mise sur le feu, nous commençâmes à nous organiser. Laissant nos Pokémons mangeaient tranquillement. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'inquiétude pour leur maitre, mais les bestioles de Rei ne mangeaient pas et restaient à ses côtés. Je me retenai de les obliger à manger, la nuit allait être longue, autant prendre le maximum de forces.

-Pour commencer, tout le monde à une lampe ? demanda Etienne.

Un oui collectif lui répondit, avant que tout le monde sorte leurs lampes. On avait trois lampes torches et une frontale pour ma part.

-Bien, on se déplacera sous forme de losange. Les dresseurs au centre et nos Pokémons autour. Lyra, tu seras devant ta lampe est plus adaptée pour regarder devant soi, d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis.

-Nat' tu fermeras notre marche avec ton Nidoran, Vicki tu couvriras notre côté droit avec ta Nidoran, ils ont des bonnes oreilles pour repérer le danger. Tandis que je m'occuperais de la gauche avec mon Dardargnan, comme c'est le seul qui voit parfaitement dans la nuit il pourra aussi bien aider devant que derrière.

-Juste une question, comment je fais pour savoir le bon chemin ? le questionnai-je.

Ma question suscita un silence, avant que l'on décide d'envoyer Dardagnan en reconnaissance tandis que l'on continuait notre route. Celui-ci nous retrouva plus tard et guidait mon Carapuce qui avait pris la tête du groupe avant que la nuit nous engloutisse. J'avais rappelé le Roucool de Rei, car il avait tendance à trop s'éloigner du groupe et disparaitre par moment. Et que je ne comptais pas partir à sa recherche, il manquerait plus que ça. J'avais laissé son Caninos à l'extérieur, car, en cas d'attaque, il pouvait nous procurer de la lumière grâce à son attaque flammèche.

Cette partie du trajet fut éprouvante, aussi bien pour nous que pour nos Pokémons. À cause de nos lampes, nous attirions les ennemis, un phare en pleine mer n'aurait pu faire guère mieux. Minuit arriva et toujours aucun signe du centre. Nos jambes réclamaient une pause et nos têtes de partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Ma Férosinge me toucha le dos, je me retournai pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Toujours en silence, elle tendit ses bras qui tenaient Rei. Je me penchai vers le dresseur pour savoir le problème, avant de réaliser avec effroi qu'il ne respirait plus.

-Rei, ne rigole pas, ce n'est pas le moment, dis-je doucement retenant mes larmes.

-Un problème ? chuchota Etienne en venant vers moi.

-I.. il ne respire … plus.

Il afficha un air surpris avant de se précipiter vers mon compagnon de route. Je me reculai pour ne pas le gêner, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde avait reporté son attention sur nous et s'était rapproché pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement.

-Bouboule, tu peux le retourner et lui appuyer sur le ventre ? demanda le rouquin.

Sans contester le fait que l'ordre ne vienne pas de moi, mon Férosinge lui obéit. Je détournai le regard en voyant le malade à nouveau vomir du sang. Je sentis quelque chose tirer sur mon pantalon et je vis mon Carapuce. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit « Cara » comme pour m'encourager. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était que l'on arrive rapidement au bout de cette maudite route.

-Tiens-le en position assise dorénavant, ça évitera qu'il s'étouffe à nouveau, dit Etienne après quelques instants d'une voix pas très rassurée.

Je n'osai pas regarder, j'étais terrifiée par ce que je risquais de voir. Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter, je remarquai alors que je pleurais.

-Il est encore en vie. Garde courage, on ne doit plus être très loin, me dit le rouquin en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je hochai la tête trop chamboulée pour parler. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes et repris la tête du groupe. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti, il fallait avancer le plus vite possible. Soudain le Caninos de Rei s'élança devant nous et disparut dans les ténèbres, nous le rattrapâmes quelques minutes plus tard. Il nous attendait au milieu du chemin. En nous voyant, il aboya son nom avant de nous faire signe de le suivre.

-Il a dû sentir l'odeur d'autres personnes je pense, dit Nataniel derrière moi.

Sans hésiter, nous nous pressâmes aussi vite que notre état nous le permettait. Au détour d'un arbre, je vis une lumière blanche au loin, l'espoir me gagna enfin.

-Là ! Ce doit être le Centre Pokémon ! dis-je à haute voix en pointant la lueur.

Sans attendre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers celle-ci, trop épuisés pour courir, espérant que cela ne soit pas autre chose. Une fois sortis de la forêt, une prairie nous faisait face. Celle-ci était éclairée par un grand bâtiment situé au centre. Des Pokémons que je n'avais jamais vus se tenaient non loin. Ils devaient garder le lieu car ils ne montrèrent aucun signe d'hostilité en nous voyant. Nous continuâmes notre chemin en direction du Centre Pokémon qui nous faisait face. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je ne remarquai personne derrière le comptoir, sans attendre je criai sans me soucier de la gêne que cela pouvait occasionner :

-Infirmière Joëlle ?! On a une urgence ! Infirmière Joëlle !

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière le comptoir, révélant une personne aux cheveux roses qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle nous regarda un instant, le regard ensommeillé, puis elle dut voir Rei et fut instantanément réveillée.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

-Un Nidoran l'a empoisonné, répondit Nathaniel. Il y a plusieurs heures déjà.

-Amène-le-moi ! s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de mon Pokémon.

Elle sortit de derrière son comptoir et prit le couloir immédiatement à sa gauche. Sans attendre Bouboule la suivit.

Je les regardai s'éloigner, immobile. On était arrivé, l'infirmière allait tout arranger. Oui, il allait survivre, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas. Je venais de commencer mon voyage, je ne voulais pas être responsable de sa mort, même indirectement.

Mes compagnons de route m'invitèrent à m'asseoir avec eux dans le couloir en attendant que l'infirmière revienne. Bouboule ressortit peu après de la pièce, sa fourrure était rouge sur le devant. Ne voulant pas la laisser comme ça, je sortis du Centre pour la nettoyer, Spike m'aida à la laver en utilisant son attaque pistolet à eau au minimum. Une fois terminé, je la rappelai dans sa Pokéball avant de rentrer me mettre au chaud. Bien que l'on avait eu chaud toute la journée, les nuits en montagne restaient fraiches. Je retrouvai les autres assis sur les sièges à l'entrée du couloir.

-Tu pourrais faire rentrer le Caninos dans sa Pokéball ? Il va finir par me rendre dingue à tourner en rond, me demanda Vicki.

En effet Arkan faisait des allers-retours dans le couloir avec un air désespéré. Je me dirigeai vers lui, aussitôt il arrêta de marcher et me regarda avec méfiance.

-Tourner en rond ne changera rien, repose-toi dans ta Pokéball.

Je n'eus pas le temps de raccrocher la boule à ma ceinture qu'il ressortit.

-Cani nini nosca !

-Pour la centième fois, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. Je suis ton maitre temporaire donc tu m'écoutes ! Quand je te dis de te reposer, tu te reposes compris ?! Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner.

Il me fusilla du regard, mais une fois que je l'eus renvoyé dans sa balle, il ne ressortit pas. Je retournai avec les autres m'asseoir.

Je regardai les minutes défilaient comme des heures sur mon Pokématos, caressant distraitement la tête de Spike avec mon autre main. Lorsque l'on vit bien plus tard l'infirmière revenir du couloir, nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme avant d'aller la voir. Elle me regarda avec un air fatigué, avant de prendre la parole :

-Vous êtes arrivés un peu tard mais je pense que ça pourrait aller, je lui ai donné un traitement pour éliminer le poison. On saura dans la journée si son état s'améliore, le plus dur est passé maintenant la suite dépend de lui.

-Merci, dis-je un peu plus rassurée.

-C'est mon travail, bien que je suis spécialisée dans les Pokémons. Bon je vais vous donnez vos chambres pour que vous puissiez dormir et moi aussi. On reparlera de ça demain, dit l'infirmière avant d'ajouter : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, je veille sur lui … enfin les machines me préviendront en cas de problème. Pour le moment, tout le monde va dormir !

-Mais … commençai-je.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais », vous avez des têtes affreuses en plus d'être tout crasseux.

Elle se dirigea vers son comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un ordinateur. Tour à tour nous réservâmes une chambre avant de nous séparer. Elle prit nos Pokémons pour les soigner, j'attendis patiemment qu'elle me les rende avant de monter à l'étage. Après m'être lavée, je déposai toutes les Pokéballs que j'avais sur la table de chevet. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil par la suite, la lumière à l'extérieur commença à gagner en intensité quand je m'endormi.

Je me réveillai en début d'après-midi. Sans attendre, je m'habillai et récupérai mes balles bicolores avant de redescendre. Une longue file de dresseurs attendaient devant le comptoir, l'infirmière courant dans tous les sens pour satisfaire au mieux tout le monde. Après un instant d'hésitation, je me trouvai devant le comptoir m'attirant des protestations de quelques dresseurs qui patientaient depuis un moment déjà.

-Ah bonjour, me dit la femme aux cheveux roses. Votre ami va bien, il devrait se remettre, vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez.

-Il est réveillé ?

-Non, mais allez-y. Je vous rejoins quand j'ai fini. Je l'ai déplacé, prenez le couloir, c'est la porte au fond sur la droite, il est à côté de l'entrée.

Je me déplaçai pour laisser de la place aux autres dresseurs, qui s'empressèrent de donner leurs bestioles à l'infirmière. Je me dirigeai en suivant ses explications, je regardai la porte qui me faisait face, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

-Courage Lyra, c'est une épreuve. Différentes des matches Pokémon, mais ce n'est pas insurmontable, dis-je à haute voix pour me donner du courage.

C'était comme l'infirmerie de l'école plusieurs lits étaient alignés contre les murs. Certains étaient cachés par des rideaux blancs, preuve de leur occupation. Je me dirigeai vers le lit à ma gauche, le plus proche. Avant de tirer légèrement le rideau pour vérifier que je ne me trompais pas.

Il était là, toujours aussi pâle. Les lignes violettes qui s'étaient propagées sur son corps étaient encore légèrement visibles sur son visage. Il semblait dormir tranquillement, respirant normalement. Un poids s'enleva de mes épaules, mes craintes s'étaient évanouies. Je finis de franchir le rideau avant de prendre ses Pokéballs et de les ouvrir après avoir invité ses Pokémons à ne pas faire de bruit.

Ceux-ci m'obéirent sans soucis, préférant s'allonger contre leur maitre. Je restai là quelques minutes avant de leur proposer de venir manger. J'essuyai aussitôt deux négations.

-Vous pouvez rester là mais pas de bêtises, ni de bruit. J'ai votre parole ?

-Ni !

-Roo !

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Je reviens dans un petit moment.

En ressortant, je repassai devant l'entrée toujours aussi bondée. Cette fois-ci encore, je doublai tout le monde faisant fi de leurs protestations et proposai mon aide à l'infirmière.

-Enfin on me propose de l'aide ! dit-elle soulagée.

Elle m'expliqua comment faire marcher la machine de soin. Et me confia les Pokémons ayant des blessures légères, rapidement le nombre de dresseurs qui patientaient diminua. Quand le dernier vient chercher ses Pokéballs, une heure s'était écoulée.

-Le centre est bien animé dernièrement et je n'ai plus le temps de me reposer correctement. J'apprécie ton aide, me dit l'infirmière en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

-C'est normal ! Enfin je pense, vous êtes toute seule pour tout gérer ?

-Oh non, j'ai une assistante et des Pokémons qui m'aident mais les récents évènements ont fait qu'elle a dû partir.

-Des récents évènements ?

-Bah encore des problèmes au Mont Sélénite. Il y a toujours des groupes qui cherchent des pierres lunes. Vu que c'est plutôt rare, dès qu'une pierre est trouvée, ça finit en bagarre générale. Quand ils ne se perdent pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a accompagné la police pour régler le souci. Ils vont les faire fuir et sécuriser les galeries, bien qu'ils reviendront quand "les empêcheurs de tourner en rond" seront partis.

-D'accord.

-Tu as vu ton ami ?

-Oui, il dort j'ai laissé ses Pokémons avec lui. Je vais aller les chercher pour les faire manger si ça continue.

-Bah, prend des portions au self et descend-les. Dit au chef que je donne exceptionnellement l'autorisation pour ça. En remerciement pour ton aide.

-Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers avant de me rappeler que j'avais un « problème » avec moi. Avant d'aller au restaurant du Centre Pokémon, je fis un petit détour par le téléphone. J'appelai chez le Prof Chen, son assistante me répondit :

-Salut Lyra, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu es où ?

-Je suis au Centre au pied du Mont Sélénite, je voulais poser une question au professeur mais je pense que tu pourras me donner une réponse.

-Ne me sous-estime pas hein ?

-Non, non.

-Alors cette question ?

-… Tu sais comment on dresse un Rondoudou ?

-… Lyra, tu sais que tes blagues sont toujours nulles ?

-…

-Tu es folle !

-Moi non, mais la personne que j'accompagne oui.

-C'est vrai que Milly pourrait le trouver mignon, cela correspond à ses critères. Les Rondoudou sont plutôt mignons mais …

-Ce n'est pas Milly.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'oserait pas prendre un tel Pokémon dans son équipe …

-Ce n'est pas toi qui avais un Rondoudou à une époque ? On s'éloigne du sujet, réponds à ma question !

-Je vais plutôt te donner des conseils.

Je raccrochai bien plus tard, après avoir obtenu assez d'informations sur comment dresser un Rondoudou sans finir six pieds sous terre.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à parler avec Vicki, Etienne et Nathaniel, faisant des allers retours à l'infirmerie pour vérifier que Rei ne s'était pas réveillé.

À la nuit tombée, le nombre de dresseurs à l'extérieur était pour ainsi dire nul, j'en profitai pour commencer à dresser le Rondoudou qui ne portait pas de surnom pour le moment. Bien que je ne comptais pas le garder, je pouvais au moins améliorer mes compétences de dresseuse.

Le lendemain matin, je pris à nouveau mon petit déjeuner dans l'infirmerie, comme ça Arkan et Sky pouvaient en même temps voir leur maître, ce qui me permettait d'avoir la paix pendant un moment. Rei ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, ce qui me laissait tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui hurler dessus.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop brouillon. J'ai dû le reprendre à plusieurs reprises et je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat. J'ai du mal avec le caractère de ce personnage, mais ça ira mieux par la suite.

Surtout que le « petit » bonus prévue, fait finalement la taille d'un chapitre. Et comme j'avais peu de temps pour l'écrire donc j'ai coupé les parties « longues » et inutiles.

Dans tous les cas le prochain et un chapitre « normal ». Donc il sera de bien meilleur qualité ^^


	9. 8-Mauvaise humeur

Maintenant on reprend le point de vu de Rei. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mauvaise humeur**

J'entendis des bruits au loin. Je tentai de bouger mais mon corps paraissait lourd. Si lourd que bouger un bras représentait trop d'efforts.

Où étais-je ? Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? Mes souvenirs étaient flous, j'avais eu chaud et puis … je m'étais sans doute évanoui.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière, trop vive, m'obligea à les refermer aussitôt. Ne pouvant rien faire, je patientai. Le brouillard dans lequel je me trouvais m'enveloppa et je me rendormis.

Quand je me réveillais pour la seconde fois, je regardai autour de moi après m'être rapidement habitué à la lumière ambiante. Je découvris un monde en blanc, face à moi trois rideaux me cachaient ce qui se situait au-delà, le lit dans lequel je me trouvais et mes habits étaient tous de la même couleur.

-Je suis mort ? pensai-je un instant.

J'essayai de me redresser mais mon corps semblait toujours peser trois fois son poids normal. J'abandonnai rapidement en soupirant essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que la perfusion de mon bras droit. Bon apparemment j'étais toujours vivant.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? dis-je d'une voix enrouée avant de me mettre à tousser.

J'entendis la voix d'Arkan suivit du bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, avant de me retrouver avec mon Pokémon sur le lit. Se retenant apparemment de me marcher dessus et de me couvrir le visage de léchouilles. Chose dont je n'étais pas vraiment fan.

-Salut toi.

-Caniii

Le rideau à ma gauche fut écarté, dévoilant une infirmière aux cheveux roses suivie de Sky qui se posa sur le montant du pied du lit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Fatigué, dis-je avec une voix toujours éraillée.

-C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans 2-3 jours maximum, tu seras en forme comme avant.

-J… Je … où suis-je ? continuai-je difficilement, essayant de résister au sommeil.

-Tu es au Centre Pokémon au pied du Mont Sélénite. Tu es arrivé il y a deux jours avec d'autres dresseurs. Je ne te parle pas de l'état dans lequel tu es arrivé. Bien qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas dans un état très reluisant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tes amis sont arrivés dans la nuit en faisant un vacarme pas possible. Ils m'ont demandé de te soigner, car apparemment tu t'étais fait empoisonner il y a un bon moment. Heureusement pour toi que les Centre Pokémon en zone rural sont aussi équipés pour soigner les humains. Pour le reste, tu verras avec les autres quand tu seras reposé. Je vois que tu arrives à peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle se tourna vers mes Pokémons et ajouta :

-Je vous préviens si vous ne restez pas tranquille, vous retournerez dans vos Pokéballs. Pour le moment il n'y a pas d'autres patients mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire du bruit compris ? Par contre, vous monterez manger au self, pas question de continuer comme avant.

Ils hochèrent la tête en même temps sans hésitation. M'amenant à me poser des questions sur le comportement de l'infirmière lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Le réveil suivant fut au milieu de la nuit, il fallait que j'aille au petit coin. Je cherchai l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière réveillant en même temps mes Pokémons qui dormaient contre moi.

-Pas de bruit, chuchotai-je, ne voulant pas réveiller les personnes qui pouvaient se trouver dans la même pièce que moi.

Arkan descendit silencieusement du lit et me regarda la tête légèrement penché sur la gauche. En gros « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ».

-J'ai besoin de plus de lumière pour aller aux WC répondis-je à sa question muette.

Cela lui suffit car il s'éloigna. Je restai un instant à chercher, ne voulant pas tirer la corde à côté de moi qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Au bout de quelques secondes, je trouvai un interrupteur ; celui-ci alluma une petite lampe dont les rayons lumineux me permettaient juste d'apercevoir le lit. Un gadget surement pour lire pensais-je avant de juger l'éclairage suffisant.

Je pris mon temps pour me lever, je ne voulais pas m'étaler pathétiquement sur le sol. Je tenais debout sans problème, mais je n'étais pas très stable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

J'avançai doucement et poussai le rideau situé au pied de mon lit. Derrière se trouvait une salle de soin comprenant d'autres lits majoritairement vides pour le peu que je voyais. Je suivis Arkan qui m'attendait un peu plus loin. Il me conduisit là où je souhaitais. Une fois mes affaires terminées, je revins dans mon lit. L'accès fut un instant bloqué par des Pokémons qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Je leur fis signe de ne rien dire. S'ils étaient là, Lyra ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Je leur fis une petite caresse, même à Bouboule. L'un de ses semblables nous avait bien aidés pendant le combat, je pouvais bien faire un effort. Une fois que tout le monde fut de retour à sa place, Morphée s'occupa de nous.

Une bonne odeur me réveilla le lendemain. J'eus la surprise de voir, à travers le rideau ouvert sur ma gauche, Lyra en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans ce que je pensais être une infirmerie.

-Salut, dis-je d'une voix pratiquement normale maintenant.

La biscotte qui s'apprêtait à se faire mettre en morceau fit marche arrière et fut délicatement posée dans une assiette où se trouvait d'autres sacrifices.

Je la vis prendre une grande respiration, qui ne m'inspira rien de bon, avant d'afficher un visage colérique qui fondit comme neige au soleil en me regardant. Elle tenta de se reprendre avant de laisser tomber et se leva brusquement pour s'approcher de moi. Je reculai vainement contre le montant de mon lit mal à l'aise par les rares gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de ses yeux.

-Tu … tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin ! hurla-t-elle sans se préoccuper des autres personnes pouvant se trouver dans la salle. Tu ne savais pas que les cornes des Nidorans sont empoisonnées ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'es qu'un débutant qui se promène sans Pokédex ! À se demander si tu as un cerveau parfois ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour la peur que j'ai eue ! La … la prochaine fois que tu fais un coup pareil ! Je … je …

-Lyra c'est bon, je suis vivant aux dernières nouvelles, dis-je surpris par ses paroles.

-Ça a failli ne pas être le cas, m'affirma-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-J'ai vraiment merdé, pensai-je amèrement avant d'ajouter à haute voix. Moi, je ne parle pas de la frayeur que j'ai eu en revenant au camp.

-À ce propos, explique moi ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, on n'a pas tout compris.

-« on » ?

-Les autres dresseurs que l'on a aidés.

-Pour faire simple … je … j'avais envoyé Sky pour te signaler que l'on était sur le chemin du retour. Sauf qu'il n'est pas revenu, au contraire quand j'ai atteint le sommet de la colline avec Arkan on a vu un nuage de poussière. Après ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Arkan as battu tous les Pokémon sauvages ?!

-Non bien entendu. J'ai utilisé les Pokéball des autres dresseurs. Bien entendu tous ne m'ont pas écouté mais au moins on s'en est tiré.

-À ce propos …

Je la regardai sortir une balle bicolore de sa ceinture et me la tendre.

-Tu m'expliques pour ça ?

-Ah ! m'exclamai-je en me rendant compte que j'avais complètement oublié le Rondoudou que j'avais capturé, avant de récupérer la boule dans mes mains. Voilà notre dur à cuire.

-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as capturé.

-Hein ? Mais car elle était super forte et intelligente. Je ne te dis pas comme j'ai eu du mal à l'attraper. La tuer aurait été un gâchis.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas réfléchi au dressage, ni aux conséquences d'avoir une telle arme dans sa poche ?

-Non.

Ma réponse la déstabilisa un instant, puis elle me prit la Pokéball des mains.

-Je te la rendrai quand tu auras réfléchi.

-Hey ! C'est moi qui l'a capturé elle m'appartient.

-Justement tu n'as pas eu le temps de toucher la balle résultat c'est moi le maitre.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-C'est la vie, en attendant je vais m'en occuper.

-Laisse-lui au moins choisir le dresseur qu'elle préfère.

-On verra ça quand tu seras en état. Si je la fais sortir on risque juste de se faire tuer. Elle n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Inutile de se demander pourquoi.

Elle m'accusa du regard avant de retourner manger son petit déjeuner.

-Je peux en avoir aussi ? demandai-je en regardant avec un appétit non feint l'assiette de ma voisine.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'infirmière apprécie de trouver des miettes dans ton lit.

-Bah je ferais attention.

-Je vais plutôt lui demander ce que je peux te ramener.

-Merci, tu peux déjà me laisser un morceau ?

-Vorace ! répondit-elle amusée en me donnant un morceau de pain beurré.

-Oui je suis mort de faim actuellement.

Je pourrais manger un Ronflex, pensai-je tout en dévorant ma biscotte en faisant attention de ne pas en mettre partout. Lyra me laissa en emportant le reste de son déjeuner, elle avait dû deviner qu'en le laissant là, elle risquait de revenir en ne trouvant plus rien. Bien qu'en règle générale, je n'étais pas un goinfre, depuis peu je commençai à manger plus.

Je regardai les Pokémon manger leur propre repas en me demandant si cela n'avait pas le même goût que « les biscuits ».

Elle revint plus tard un plateau dans les mains, accompagnée de l'infirmière, cette dernière me sourit avant de prendre la parole :

-Enfin en forme ?

-Mort de faim oui !

-Je me doute depuis le temps que tu n'as pas mangé. Par contre il vaut mieux que tu manges des choses plus caloriques.

Elle récupéra le plateau que tenait Lyra et le posa sur une table à roulette avant de me l'avancer.

-Je peux me lever vous savez ? dis-je n'aimant avoir l'impression de ne pouvoir rien faire.

-Tu es sûr ? me questionna l'infirmière.

-Oui.

Sans attendre, je sortis du lit sans problème.

-Vous voyez ? Je tiens debout sans problème.

-Tant mieux, les médicaments ont bien fonctionné mais je doute que tu tiennes sur la durée.

-Bah on verra plus tard, répondis-je en attrapant le support à roulettes et de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour manger du riz avec une sauce beige, qui avait un goût de champignons.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini son repas, l'infirmière me fit quelques tests. Apparemment tout était revenu normal, bien que j'avais encore de la fièvre. Mais je me sentais très bien et devant mon insistance pour sortir de cette pièce, la femme en uniforme m'autorisa à sortir un peu prendre l'air à condition de ne pas trop m'éloigner. Je lui dis oui, bien que je ne comptais pas du tout l'écouter. Lyra dut s'en douter car elle me colla littéralement aux basques.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire de mieux ? demandai-je pour une énième fois assis au soleil sur un des bancs à l'extérieur du centre, en regardant Arkan et Sky s'amuser dans la clairière avec les Pokémons de ma voisine.

-Rei, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Je le vois très bien à la manière dont du fixe la forêt.

-J'aimerais juste faire un petit tour, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

-Perdre ton temps ? Tu dois prendre du repos je te rappelle.

-Mais ça va très bien, je te dis.

Elle me regarda un instant septique.

-Tu veux faire un match ? Ça évitera de te faire "perdre du temps".

-Non j'ai besoin d'un nouveau Pokémon. Vu que tu ne veux pas me rendre Chewing-gum.

-Quoi ? Tu veux l'appeler comme ça ?!

-Pour le moment, je peux l'appeler comme je veux vu qu'elle ne m'appartient pas.

-Parfois je me demande si tu réfléchis, soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis heureux de t'apprendre que je sais utiliser ma tête !

-Justement ce que tu fais n'as pas de logique ! Je te dis de faire attention aux Rondoudou car ce sont des Pokémons dangereux et toi tu en captures un.

-C'est mon problème que je sache.

-Justement, je doute fortement que tu puisses la dresser vu que Monsieur ne savait même pas qu'il ne faut pas toucher les Nidoran à cause de leur poison.

-Là, je ne pouvais pas deviner ! Je sais que les Pokémons de couleur violet peuvent posséder des attaques pouvant empoisonner. C'est juste quand j'ai vu l'autre Nidoran bleu que je me suis dit qu'il y avait une exception, me défendis-je.

-Non mais c'est comme ça que tu devines les types de tes adversaires ?! s'écria-t-elle à la fois surprise et choquée.

-Sans Pokédex, c'est la manière la plus rapide pour savoir à qui on à faire. Par exemple, tout ce qui est orange ou rouge sont des Pokémons feu, en vert les plantes et avec du bleu c'est eau. En partant comme ça on peut en identifier pas mal, après il y a toujours des exceptions.

-Tu es irrécupérable !

-À chacun sa manière de procéder, dis-je de plus en plus énervé.

Je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer un Pokédex et il fallait que j'entraîne mes Pokémons à devenir plus fort. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je n'étais pas comme elle, "libre" de faire comme je le souhaitais.

-Ça ne change rien. Tu pensais partir comme ça à l'aventure sans t'être préparé un minimum ?!

-Je me suis préparé du mieux que j'ai pu, je te signale !

Un duel de regard débuta dans un silence pesant. Finalement elle se détourna et se leva.

-Dans tous les cas, je ne te rendrai pas la Rondoudou tout de suite. Je te la rendrai quand tu auras un peu plus de plombs dans la tête, ou un Pokédex.

-Quoi ?! Mais elle m'appartient !

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle est à moi vu que je l'ai capturé d'après mon Pokédex, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le centre rapidement suivie de ses Pokémons.

Je me retins de lui lancer toutes les insultes qui me passaient par la tête. Me voilà bloqué, sans elle et ses Pokémons j'étais dans l'impossibilité de passer le Mont Sélénite indemne.

Arkan et Sky me regardaient, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai enfin que je m'étais débarrassé de mon garde, pas de manière volontaire à la base.

-Plus personne pour surveiller, on peut enfin aller dans la forêt ! dis-je en me levant rapidement et en courant vers la forêt, suivi de mes fidèles compagnons.

Nous marchâmes un petit moment par la suite pour s'éloigner un peu plus du centre et pour trouver des Pokémons qui se faisaient rare autour de la bâtisse. Heureusement j'avais un Caninos avec un flair très utile. Mes amis envoyèrent facilement à terre les rares adversaires qui avaient assez de courage pour nous défier. Je me méfiai aussi des Nidorans aussi bien les bleus que les violets vu qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille.

Même si je ne capturais pas de Pokémons, au moins les miens s'entraînaient bien que la différence de force était de plus en plus marquée. Je décidai de prendre la route du retour, sachant pertinemment que j'allais me faire engueuler à l'arrivée.

Le bâtiment était visible entre les arbres et, peu à peu, la perspective de ce qui m'attendait me réjouissait de moins en moins.

-Roouuu, s'écria Sky en piquant vers un buisson faisant sortir de là un énième Nidoran. Celui-ci fit face à Sky et engagea aussitôt le combat. Qui s'acheva très rapidement avec une petite attaque tornade.

-Les gars, si le Mont Sélénite de regorgeait pas de Pokémons roche je suis sûr que vous auriez fait un malheur.

Leur réponse m'informa qu'ils pensaient de même.

-Maintenant allons affronter l'infirmière ! dis-je ironiquement en reprenant la route, laissant une fois de plus le Pokémon sauvage assommé au sol.

-Caniiiinooos.

-Ne me dit pas qu'elle te fait peur ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de me faire oui de la tête.

-Donc je dois me préparer à affronter un monstre ?! N'importe quoi les gars, elle ne peut pas ...

-Où étais-tu ? me hurla dessus l'infirmière en me voyant entrer.

-Euh pas très loin, répondis-je mal assuré, hésitant soudainement à lui confier mes Pokémons pour les soigner.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a même pas deux heures ?!

-... De ne pas aller loin, c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Je la vis prendre une respiration et se crisper. Apparemment, je n'étais pas bon pour ses nerfs.

-Je vois, Monsieur joue sur les mots. Alors je vais être plus claire : Tu ne sors pas d'ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas une prison ici je fais comme je veux !

-Non tu es dans un centre médical, et tant que je ne jugerais pas ton état comme bon tu y resteras !

-Mais je vais bien ! Je suis allé en forêt et je suis revenu sans soucis alors ...

Je me figeai aussitôt en réalisant mes paroles.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle attrapa les Pokéballs que j'avais posé sur le comptoir et les plaça dans sa machine avant de continuer : je les garde avec moi comme ça pas de tentation.

-Là, ça ne va pas être possible !

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ses Pokémons neeeee...

Je me sentis soulevé par le col de ma veste. J'attrapai instinctivement le bras remplis de muscles qui me tenait alors que mes pieds quitter le sol des vaches.

-Machopeur, tu peux le ramener dans son lit.

-Machooo.

-Hein ?! Mais vous êtes impossible les filles aujourd'hui ! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul, pas besoin de nounou !

-Et faire en sorte qu'il n'en sorte pas sans mon autorisation, s'il te plaît, finit la femme aux cheveux roses avant de s'occuper de mes Pokémons.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à nouveau à l'infirmerie dans l'impossibilité de m'échapper de là. C'était pour moi comme un retour en arrière piégé et sans cesse surveillé pour prévenir tout acte de rébellion. Ce qui n'arrangea en rien mon humeur.

J'arrivais tout de même à me comporter poliment avec les dresseurs qui vinrent me voir. Lyra me présenta les dresseurs que l'on ... j'avais sauvé. Il y avait un frère et une sœur nommé Étienne et Vicki, ainsi que Nathaniel un autre gars qui s'excusa à de nombreuses reprises pour son Nidoran. Je lui dis à plusieurs reprises que c'était plutôt de ma faute vu que j'avais utilisé leurs Pokémons sans savoir les dangers que chacun pouvait représenter. Ce qui décrocha un sourire à Lyra assise plus loin, que je me retenais de lui arracher. Surtout quand il fut convenu que nous continuerions la route tous ensemble.

Non pas que je déteste les gens, mais les relations humaines n'étant pas mon fort. Je me voyais mal ne pas en vexer au moins un ou plus pendant la traversée. Déjà que j'étais mal parti avec Milly, et maintenant Lyra qui s'amusait à faire des allers-retours à l'extérieur rien que pour m'énerver.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'infirmière les renvoya à l'extérieur de ma chambre, disant que je devais me reposer. Je ne dis rien, étant pour une fois d'accord avec elle. Tenir et suivre autant de conversations en même temps était super dur.

-Repose toi bien, ajouta ironiquement Lyra en sortant.

-Va te faire rôtir au soleil ! répliquai-je avant de jeter un regard noir au Machopeur assis à côté de mon lit.

-Si tu parles tout le temps comme ça, tu m'étonnes que les gens se mettent en colère, dit l'infirmière en fermant la porte.

-Vous, la ramenez pas ! pensai-je.

-Bon, voyons voir comment va notre malade.

-Il va très bien, et pourrait traverser le Mont Sélénite en courant si on le laisser sortir.

-Encore de mauvaise humeur ? C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça je te signale.

-Je me posai la question justement.

Un grand blanc suivit ma déclaration ; je baissai les yeux et regardai les plis que formaient mes pieds sous les draps, devinant le regard tueur que devait me jeter l'infirmière.

Elle me tapa doucement avec son calepin sur la tête comme pour me punir avant de continuer :

-Si sortir te mettra de meilleure humeur soit. Mais pour cela, j'ai quelques choses à vérifier.

Je me retournai vers elle, cette proposition était à son avantage mais rester dans cette pièce blanche était plus déprimant qu'autre chose.

-Ça marche.

Finalement tout étant pratiquement revenu à la normale, elle m'autorisa à sortir sans toutefois me rendre mes Pokémons. Je retournai tout seul sur un des bancs à l'extérieur pour regarder le soleil décliner et les dresseurs aller et venir. Ils n'avaient qu'une chose en tête : la fête d'Azuria.

De ce que l'on m'avait appris je devais m'attendre à découvrir une ville remplie de gens, ou il fallait surveiller ses affaires comme de l'huile sur le feu à cause des voleurs. La ville comportait de nombreux évènements et activitées pendant cette période la rendant aussi animée de jour que de nuit.

Dans tous les cas, Il ne devait pas s'y trouver il y avait trop de monde pour me trouver. Et Il évitait de rester trop de temps en ville. Qu'est-ce que je ferais à sa place ? ... Je l'ignore, Il a l'avantage de connaitre Kanto contrairement à moi. Il attendrait sur la route ? Peut-être, Il irait dans un endroit par lequel je serais obligé de passer. Pas le Mont Sélénite il y a trop de monde, après Azuria je ne sais pas. La meilleure solution restait d'aller dans cette ville et se mélanger aux touristes pour se faire le plus discret possible en attendant de savoir où Il se trouvait. Je pourrais peut être continuer à demander aux infirmières ... sauf celle d'ici. Je pense qu'elle ferait tout le contraire. Et si ...

Je sursautai en sentant un truc tirer le bas de mon pantalon. Sous la surprise je fis un bond et m'éloigna du banc.

-Nido ? dit le Pokémon violet sous le banc.

-Hahaha, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! répondis-je amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dessous ?

En réponse le Pokémon sortit de sous le siège en bois et commença à me parler. Il insista un moment bien que je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Tu attends ton dresseur ? tentai-je.

Il soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu te reposais ? Non ? ... Tu viens d'où pour commencer ?

Il pointa la forêt avec sa patte.

-D'accord et où est ton dresseur ?

Ce coup-ci, il me pointa.

-... Là y a un truc qui cloche. Euh ... je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir capturé donc tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites.

Il répondit à ma dernière phrase en hochant la tête et en venant se frotter contre ma jambe. Par réflexe de ma dernière mésaventure, je reculai, ce qu'il ne sembla pas trop apprécier.

-... Je crois que j'ai vraiment pris trop de soleil. Je commence à halluciner.

Je fis demi-tour et rentrai dans le centre Pokémon. Je me retournai un instant pour voir le Nidoran admirer les portes automatiques avant de me rejoindre en trottinant. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'aurait pensé l'infirmière ou Lyra en me voyant avec un autre Pokémon. Je me retournai vers le pot de colle.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas un dresseur qui t'attend ?

En réponse, il vient s'asseoir à mes pieds.

-Pincez moi je rêve, fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me figeai en découvrant l'infirmière Joëlle.

-J'ai rien fait ! Je ne me suis pas éloigné du centre !

-Explique-moi ça alors, dit-elle en venant vers moi furieuse. Tu es complètement inconscient d'aller dans les bois sans Po...

-Nidoran ! coupa la petite bestiole en faisant face à la femme en se plaçant entre elle en moi.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? dis-je au Pokémon alors que l'infirmière me disait la même phrase.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant en silence, à la fois surpris et gênés.

-Hey Nidoran ? tentai-je.

-Nido ? me répondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Tu veux bien retourner dehors ?

Il regarda la porte vitrée un instant avant de faire non et de venir se frotter à moi. Je me retins de l'envoyer valser d'un coup de pied et me déplacer.

-Vous voyez c'est ça depuis tout à l'heure ! dis-je à l'infirmière alors que j'esquivais à nouveau un "câlin" sûrement empoisonné.

-C'est rare, mais je crois qu'il a envie de venir avec toi.

-Hein ?!

-D'ailleurs, ne t'inquiète pas. Seules sa corne et les pointes sur son dos sont venimeuses. Tant que tu ne te blesses pas avec tu n'as rien à craindre.

Au moins cette information me permit d'arrêter de me déplacer pour esquiver le petit Pokémon, me donnant l'air moins stupide.

-Depuis quand les Pokémons sauvages choisissent un dresseur qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ?

-Même si tu ne t'en rappelle pas, tu as dû le rencontrer. Dans tous les cas, lui, ça l'a marqué. Normalement ils ne s'approchent pas du bâtiment, il y a toujours un Pokémon de surveillance.

Je regardai le petit Pokémon, il devait faire partie des Pokémons sauvages que l'on avait battu hier.

-Viens, je vais chercher une Pokéball, dis-je à son intention.

Celui-ci continua de me suivre non sans jeter un coup d'œil aux environs. Une fois que je l'eus officiellement capturé, je retournai au guichet pour le faire soigner.

-Vous pourrez me rendre mes autres Pokémons ? Que je fasse au moins les présentations.

-A condition que tu retournes dans la chambre ensuite.

-... Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein.

-Si tu n'avais pas de fièvre je t'aurais laissé faire ce que tu souhaites.

-De la fièvre ?! m'étonnai-je en me touchant le front. Vous êtes sûr ? Je me sens super bien.

-J'avais remarqué. dit-elle en me rendant toutes mes Pokéballs. Une fois qu'elle aura baissé, je te laisserai tranquille.

-Je vois.

Je retournai pour une fois sagement dans la chambre. J'avais une petite idée en tête pour sortir de là mais ce n'était pas le moment de la mettre en pratique. Une fois assis sur le lit, je sortis tout ce beau monde. Aussitôt le Nidoran fut la cible de mes deux curieux, je les laissais faire avant de proposer une liste de nom. Finalement Néo est celui qu'il préférait.

-J'aurais voulu tester tes capacités mais ... on ne peut pas sortir pour le moment.

-Ni nidoran ?

-Si tu demandes pourquoi, il y a dehors ce qu'on appelle une "infirmière Joëlle" c'est ... une bête très autoritaire qui cache des armes insoupçonnées.

Il me regarda d'un air septique avant que Sky commence à lui expliquer. J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur dire mais elle avait su les convaincre de se tenir tranquille.

-Mis à part, si demain matin, elle ne veut pas que je parte on prendra la poudre d'escampette, dis-je discrètement. Un centre Pokémon n'est pas fait pour retenir les gens, ce sera facile.

J'expliquai mon idée avant de me rendre compte que c'était l'heure du dîner.

-Allons manger, la nourriture ne va pas venir toute seule.

Même si le nouveau du groupe ne comprenait pas où nous allions, il nous suivit sans un mot. Une fois arrivé au self, il marqua une pause, sûrement surpris de trouver autant de monde à table. Dès que j'eus récupéré à manger pour tout le monde, je m'assis à une table qui venait de se libérer contre une fenêtre. J'eus à peine posé la gamelle qu'il imita les autres en se jetant dessus sans se demander si ce n'était pas du poison. Décidément ce Nidoran me faisait vraiment confiance, un peu trop à mon goût. Je pris mon temps pour manger n'ayant aucune envie de redescendre dans la pièce blanche qui sentait le désinfectant.

-Dites-moi que je rêve.

Je me retournai vers Lyra qui regardait Néo. Sa contemplation fut coupée par Vicki qui était derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la rousse.

-Il m'a suivi, répondis-je amusé par la réaction de la brune.

-Prends-moi pour une idiote Rei. Tu es retourné dans les bois, dit-elle d'une voix désespérée avant de s'asseoir, je remarquais alors un bleu sur sa joue droite.

-Et toi, tu as voulu câliner la boule de chewing-gum ?

Je la vis serrer une fourchette dans sa main.

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de me faire obéir mais ça va venir. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Je me tournai vers la rousse qui me fit signe qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Ses acolytes nous rejoignirent et la table se retrouva encerclée par des Pokémons. J'en profitai pour discuter avec Nathaniel (à vérifier) pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur son Nidoran.

J'appris qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble dans les bois dans le but de passer le plus rapidement le Mont Sélénite. Apparemment plusieurs de leurs Pokémons avaient évolués, Lyra resta vague là-dessus me disant me réserver une surprise lors de notre prochain match. Bien que je me doutais c'était son Carapuce qui avait évolué. Je me demandai comment elle faisait pour nourrir le Rondoudou, mais je ne posais pas la question. Le sujet était apparemment tabou pour le moment, je demanderai plus tard aux autres comment elle faisait pour "l'entraîner".

Pour une fois, ce fut un des cuisiniers qui nous demanda de quitter le self pour qu'il puisse nettoyer en paix. Nous nous installâmes dans la zone de détente du centre pour poursuivre notre discussion. Seule l'infirmière nous coupa une demi-heure plus tard, énervée que j'avais disparu sans rien dire. Je me retins d'envenimer la situation, il fallait que je sois "sage" pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se douter de mes projets du lendemain. Elle repartit non sans avoir ordonné aux autres de me surveiller.

-Autant que je sache, je suis humain et pas en sucre, râlai-je une fois qu'elle fut trop loin pour m'entendre.

-Dis-toi que c'est pour ton bien, répondit Etienne.

-Pour le moment, c'est plutôt le contraire.

-Laisse tomber Etienne, il n'a aucune reconnaissance, répondit Lyra.

-Comment ça ?! Je suis "gentil" je reste dans le centre Pokémon alors que j'aurais pu aller me promener sans problème.

-Ce n'est pas une des premières choses que tu as faites aujourd'hui ?

Je gardai le silence ne pouvant la contre-dire.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais. Si y a pas quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, il t'arrive des pépins.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois. J'ai bien passé presque une semaine dans la forêt de Jade avec Arkan, et je m'en suis parfaitement sortis.

-Une semaine ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?!

-Du tourisme tiens !

-Il est encore plus fou que je le pensais, s'apitoya Lyra.

-C'était une blague le tourisme, dis-je au cas où.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fou sinon il ne serait pas là pour en parler, dit Etienne

-Ah ! En voilà un qui réfléchit au moins ! m'exclamai-je content de trouver un allié.

-Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu faisais là-bas, continua l'autre garçon.

-Euh ... raisons personnelles ? tentai-je.

-Vous me donnez la migraine, continua la brune en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

On se regarda tour à tour, soudain une idée germa :

-Tu as mal à la tête ? Va voir l'infirmière elle se fera une joie de te soigner, dis-je la voix remplie de sous-entendus.

-Je crois que je vais plutôt me reposer, à demain tout le monde, répondit Lyra avant d'ajouter : Rei je te conseille de retourner rapidement te coucher. Joëlle a dit que "tu devais te reposer".

-Tu ne l'as pas volé celle-là, rigola Vicki.

-Mouais

-De toute manière, si tout va bien, on prendra la route demain, dit Nathaniel. Sinon on attendra une journée de plus.

-Désolé pour ça, répondis-je. Mais vous pouvez partir sans moi, je saurais y aller maintenant que j'ai Néo avec moi.

-On a dit que l'on partait tous ensemble donc ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes avant que je les laisse. Je ne comptais pas m'attirer une fois de plus les foudres de l'infirmière. Celle-ci parut contente de me voir me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je rentrai exceptionnellement mes Pokémons dans leur Pokéballs avant de me mettre au lit. Je croisai momentanément les doigts pour pouvoir sortir d'ici demain, cet endroit me mettait mal à l'aise sans que je sache pourquoi.


	10. 9-Le Mont Sélénite 01

**Chapitre 9 : Mont Sélénite 01**

-C'est presque revenu à la normale, dit l'infirmière après avoir vérifié ma température.

-Donc je peux enfin sortir d'ici, répondis-je tout content.

-Tu es vraiment têtu. Sinon oui, tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais fais bien attention, tu n'es pas complètement remis.

-Oui, oui, fis-je en finissant de mettre mes chaussures, à la fois content de partir mais aussi de ne pas utiliser mon « plan » de secours.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, je veux qu'une fois arrivé à Azuria, tu te fasses ausculté par ma sœur.

-QUOI ?! Mais je vais bien !

-C'est ça ou je ne te laisse pas partir.

-… Très bien j'irai voir votre « sœur ».

-Parfait ! Je vais l'en informer, je ne voudrais pas que tu « oublies » en chemin, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de sa victoire avant de se diriger vers un autre lit pour s'occuper d'un autre patient.

Sûrement celui qui était arrivé pendant la nuit. Apparemment il était tombé dans un « trou » et s'était cassé une jambe.

Je me retins à nouveau de lui faire part de vive voix de mon opinion, préférant finir de faire mes bagages. Une fois terminé, je pris la direction du self pour nourrir mon équipe et moi-même. J'en profitai pour appeler Lyra qui m'indiqua où les trouver sur la route. Elle était partie un peu plus tôt pour continuer le dressage de la Rondoudou et les trois autres l'avaient suivie. Ils avaient hésité à me laisser les rejoindre tout seul, mais je les avais convaincu que je ne ferais pas de bêtises contrairement à ce que disait la brune qui m'avait accompagné jusque-là.

Une fois prêt, je ressortis avec mes Pokémons en prenant la direction de l'entrée de la grotte du Mont Sélénite. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche le long du chemin, j'arrivai sur une zone déboisé. Je retrouvai là le reste du groupe.

Apparemment Lyra faisait un match contre Vicky, celle-ci avait choisi un Nidoran bleu et face à elle je reconnus une boule rose.

-Ecras'Face ! ordonna Lyra.

La Roudoudou la snoba totalement avec un air boudeur sur le visage.

-S'il te plaît Rondoudou.

Celle-ci se retourna et lui donna « une » torgnole. Aussitôt Lyra attrapa la Pokémon par ses joues et tira de chaque côté.

-Tu es bornée mais moi aussi !

-Dou ! répliqua son adversaire essayant de lui donner des claques.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses bras étaient plus petits que ceux de l'humaine.

-Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais de l'ordonner de force ! Ma patience à ses limites, dit-elle en relâchant son ennemie et se frottant la joue meurtrie.

-Roudoudouuuuu.

-Je crois que l'on peut remettre ce match à plus tard. Rei est arrivé, annonça Etienne qui était assis un peu plus loin avec son ami.

La dresseuse et sa Pokémon provisoire se retournèrent d'un mouvement commun. Puis la boule rose se figea un instant avant de se gonfler d'air toute seule.

-Aie c'est pas bon ça, dit Lyra avant que la Rondoudou s'élance dans ma direction.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'annoncer le moindre ordre que Néo bondit en direction, sa corne frontale brillant d'un blanc étrange. Il contra son adversaire mais reçut lui aussi un coup.

-Doudouuuu, s'exclama furieusement la boulette sur pattes.

-Rei, tu tombes bien. Un match, ça te dit ?

-Hein ? Maintenant ? M'exclamai-je, surpris avant d'ajouter : Néo esquive et Picpic !

Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque adverse, et répliqua aussitôt.

-Rondoudou ! Je te propose que l'on fasse équipe pour le vaincre ?

-Dou ! répondit son interlocuteur en tournant la tête sur le côté opposé la Lyra.

-Bon d'accord. Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras perdu.

Pendant leur dialogue, j'en profitai pour faire activer la capacité Puissance de mon Nidoran. Je me demandai un instant s'il m'avait écouté car je ne voyais aucun changement externe. Il fixait son adversaire ne ratant rien de ses mouvements. Lorsque la Rondoudou se retourna pour attaquer, Néo lança Gros Yeux. Cela fit un instant hésiter son adversaire. Profitant de la faille dans sa défense, il lui infligea un nouveau coup de corne qui la fit reculer de quelques mètres.

Ce combat était un très bon moyen pour évaluer le niveau de mon nouvel ami. Celui-ci manquait de force mais son attaque Puissance lui avait permis de combler ce désavantage. Rapidement, la Rondoudou montra moins d'énergie et de nombreuses tâches violacées dont certaines commençaient à s'étendre.

-Lyra, je crois qu'elle est empoisonnée. Tu ferais mieux de la soigner.

-Je le ferai quand elle me le demandera, je ne compte pas me prendre encore une baffe.

Je la regardai un instant, elle devait vraiment être en colère pour dire ça. En même temps, cela pouvait se comprendre, vu que son dressage n'avait pas du tout avancé … voire fonctionné au vu du résultat. Je regardai la Rondoudou haleter, elle me retourna mon regard. Elle devait sûrement être en colère de perdre encore contre moi.

Finalement avant qu'elle s'écroule, Lyra la rappela dans sa Pokéball avant de lui administrer un antidote en posant l'embout de la bouteille contre le bouton d'ouverture de la balle. J'en profitai pour soigner Néo bien qu'il avait pris peu de coups et le félicitai de sa réactivité.

-Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il l'intéresse avant tout, continua la brune en regardant sa Pokéball.

-Pardon ?

-Apparemment, elle t'en veut plus que moi, donc je vais pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Tu ne me rassures pas du tout là.

-T'inquiète je ne compte pas te tuer.

-... tu aurais pu trouver d'autres mots.

-Je voulais dire qu'elle accepterait sûrement de faire équipe dans le but de la rendre plus forte pour te vaincre.

-ça reste à voir.

-Tu veux faire un match pour savoir qui dit vrai ?

-Et vous deux, on est là pour traverser le Mont Sélénite, économisez vos forces. s'écria Nathaniel.

-Il a raison, vous ferez votre match plus tard. Renchérie Vicki.

-Oui, on fera notre match à Azuria. Tu me dois bien ça, ajouta Lyra en souriant me rappelant au passage mon gage.

-Pas de problème, prépare toi à mordre la poussière, continuai-je.

-Dit celui qui a passé son temps au lit dernièrement.

-Hey ! C'était sous la contrainte, me défendis-je.

-Faites-moi signe quand vous comptez avancer, coupa Etienne, sûrement impatient de reprendre la route.

La conversation continua pendant que l'on marchait, le chemin était facile à suivre. Le passage de nombreuses personnes avait tassé l'herbe qui avait ensuite laissé place à la terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrée de la grotte nous faisait face.

-Si on se perd, on se retrouve au centre d'Azuria d'accord ? dit Nathaniel.

-Comme si on pouvait se perdre, ajouta Lyra. Le chemin est éclairé.

-Justement plusieurs chemins sont illuminés, à cause des fouilles faites à droite et à gauche, cet endroit est devenu un vrai labyrinthe s'y on ne fait pas attention.

-Oui professeur, continua Vicki amusé.

Son ami soupira avant d'ajouter :

-Vu que les Pokématos ne passent pas à l'intérieur, il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. Si on commence à se chercher les uns et les autres on n'a pas fini de tourner en rond.

-Tu es bien informé, dis-je un peu surpris.

-J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner.

-Je vois.

Nous regardâmes l'entrée de la grotte que l'on pouvait apercevoir un peu plus loin. Des dresseurs se tenaient devant, en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'ils nous aperçûmes, ils se retournèrent vers nous d'un bloc.

-Ouah super rassurant. Commenta Vicki.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire. répondit son homologue féminin.

En arrivant à la hauteur des trois gars bizarres qui se trouvaient au milieu du chemin, l'un d'eux, le plus trapus engagea la conversation :

-Halte ! Cette grotte est réservée aux dresseurs ! Si vous n'avez pas de Pokémon, rentrez chez vous !

Nous nous regardèrent un moment avec mes compagnons de voyage.

-C'est une blague ? demanda Nathaniel.

-Comment ça une blague ?! S'exclama le même garçon. J'ai l'air de rigoler peut-être ?

-On est tous des dresseurs donc laissez nous passer, annonça Lyra en s'avançant.

-J'ai besoin d'une preuve, montrer moi vos Pokémons.

-Attend Lyra, dis-je l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. On a tous des Pokématos au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Ça devrait suffire comme preuve non ?

-E …euh oui … aussi.

-À moins que vous souhaitiez faire un match Pokémon ? Continuai-je.

-Hein … euh non, non, non. C'est la grotte ! Elle est remplie de Pokémons, nous devons nous assurer que vous pourrez les vaincre. Nous sommes là pour protéger les plus téméraires, enchaîna moins à l'aise notre interlocuteur.

-Mais si vous voulez faire un match on n'est pas contre, ajouta le plus petit des trois avant de se prendre une calotte sur la tête de la part de son voisin qui ajouta :

-Calme ta joie de vivre moustique.

Celui-ci fit une moue contrariée mais nous fixait avec impatience attendant le premier qui se proposerait.

-Qui s'y colle ? demanda innocemment Etienne.

-Toi, puisque tu le proposes, répondit Vicki.

Son ami poussa un soupir résigné et prépara sa première Pokéball. Le match se déroula rapidement, son Nidoran battit très facilement les Racaillou ennemis.

-T'es trop fort ! s'exclama le gamin, apparemment content de sa défaite. Vous êtes tous aussi fort ?

-Oui, dit simplement Etienne en administrant une potion à son Pokémon.

-Vous pouvez passer. Vous avez le niveau pour traverser mais ne restez pas tous ensemble.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Nathaniel.

-Les Nosferapti sont nombreux malgré le massacre quotidien fait pas les dresseurs. Plus vous serez nombreux plus vous les attirerez comme des aimants. C'est un conseil après vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Je regardai notre groupe, attendant la suite des événements.

-On se retrouvera à Azuria dans tous les cas, dit Vicki déçue en regardant l'autre fille du groupe avec qui elle avait commencé à se lier d'amitié.

-Oui, ce n'est que temporaire, en plus il y a plein de choses intéressantes qui nous attendent, ajouta Lyra.

-Les filles vous parlerez du festival plus tard. On part les premiers ? me demanda Etienne.

-Comme vous voulez, répondis-je.

-Non on part les premiers ! Coupa Lyra avant de me pousser vers l'entrée. Tes Pokémons ont besoin de s'entraîner.

-Hey, c'est moi leur dresseur que je sache. Ne prends pas des décisions à ma place.

-Je n'ai pas envie de gagner mon match trop facilement, continua-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Nous rentrâmes dans la grotte, sachant le trio nous suivra après avoir attendu une dizaine de minute.

Celle-ci était bien éclairée, le chemin était assez large pour que deux personnes soient côte à côte. Le plafond était soutenu par des poutres tantôt en pierre tantôt en bois. Le chemin était bien entretenu, preuve du passage de nombreux dresseurs. J'avais sorti Sky pour débuter et Lyra son Piafabec.

-Tu peux sortir Spike, je sais qu'il a évolué, inutile de me le cacher.

-Qui te l'a dit ?!

-… personne c'était facile de le deviner.

Elle me regarda en faisant de grands yeux, elle c'était trahie elle-même. Elle râla doucement et changea de Pokémon.

-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ton Nidoran ?

-J'économise son énergie, c'est le seul qui peut facilement battre les Pokémons roches avec son attaque Double-Pied. Donc laisse-moi me charger des Nosferapi que l'on croisera, ok ?

-Je vois c'est une idée.

Nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à arriver à un embranchement, nous primes la route de gauche. Lyra en profita pour sortir un carnet et noter les embranchements suivants.

-Je comprends mieux l'épreuve d'Argenta. Cela nous prépare à affronter cette grotte, raconta ma camarade.

-Oui bien que l'on rencontre bien moins de Pokémon.

-Avoue que ça t'arrange, tu n'as pas besoin de courir ici.

-Très drôle, tu comptes me la sortir encore longtemps celle-là.

-Aussi longtemps que tu râleras.

-C'est pas gagné. Pensai-je.

-Tu n'entends pas un drôle de bruit ?

Je m'arrêtai, écoutant les alentours.

-On dirait un truc qui creuse.

-S'il ça se trouve c'est un Onix qui passe à côté de nous ?! Il me le faut ! S'exclama-t-elle et courant droit devant.

-Lyra attends, réfléchis deux secondes ! Y a pas que des Onix dans cette grotte, sans compter que si l'on tombe sur un, on va avoir un problème de place. Terminai-je dans le vent.

-Rou ?

-Non je ne vais pas lui courir après. Cet endroit est rempli de galeries, on n'a pas fini de se perdre, autant économiser ses forces.

Comme prévu, je retrouvai un peu plus tard la dresseuse, à côté d'un Racaillou KO. En me voyant elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de commencer :

-Monsieur visite ? Car à ce rythme …

-Il est beau ton Onix, coupai-je en me retenant de rire en voyant son regard déconfis.

-O… on ne peut pas tout prévoir, argumenta-t-elle. Mais j'en aurais un !

-Cara ! s'exclama son Pokémon comme pour confirmer ses dires.

-Parlez plus doucement ! Dis-je plus bas. Les tunnels, ça résonne. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on attire tous les Pokémons du coin.

-Ne te plains pas quand je t'aurais vaincu.

-Mais oui, mais oui. En attendant on perd du temps, tu risques de rater ton Pokémon.

La fin de la phrase me permit d'éviter le débat inutile sur qui allait gagner le prochain match. Nous continuâmes notre chemin pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver à une sorte de cul de sac. Entre temps, Sky avait évolué. Il avait pratiquement doublé en taille et sa force aussi. Je n'aurais rien donné pour être à la place des Nosferapti qui se faisaient littéralement transformer en gruyère par ses attaques.

-On descend ? demanda Lyra pas très rassurée en regardant l'échelle et le trou noir ou elle conduisait.

-Il vaut mieux envoyer un Pokémon en reconnaissance, tu peux envoyer ton Piafabec ?

-Pourquoi ?

-A moins qu'il ait évolué je pense que c'est celui qui sera le plus à l'aise et rapide pour repasser par ce trou.

-Je comprends.

Elle fit sortir son Pokémon et après lui avoir donné ses instructions celui-ci disparut dans le tunnel en dessous. Il revint rapidement, apparemment la voie était libre. Je descendis le premier. Le nouveau tunnel ressemblait au précédent, à l'exception qu'une partie était moins bien éclairé, certaines ampoules était cassé. Je restai un instant à fixer cette partie du tunnel qui ne me disait rien de bon. Bien que le silence du lieu, le faible éclairage et certains raclements ou petits effondrements nous mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau, nous restions très vigilant, la sécurité avant tout. Je me décalai pour laisser Lyra descendre tranquillement et en profiter pour échanger Sky par Arkan.

-Sors ton Nidoran, il sera plus utile maintenant que j'y pense. Me dit-elle en sortant son Carabaffe qu'elle avait rentré dans sa Pokéball pour plus facilement passer l'échelle.

-Comment ça ?

-Ses grandes oreilles lui permettent de détecter des bruits suspects aux alentours plus facilement que les autres Pokémons que l'on possède.

-Désolé Arkan, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, dis-je en suivant le conseil de la dresseuse.

Une fois la permutation terminée, nous continuâmes notre route. Cette fois-ci les Racaillou se firent plus présent, Néo se fit un plaisir de les réduire en poussière. Bien que je n'étais pas fan du massacre pur et simple, pour ne pas parler de génocide, je passais outre ma répulsion. Nous étions dans un terrain où nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper en cas de problème, ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans les sentiments.

-J'en ai marre, s'exclama Lyra. Vivement que l'on revoit la lumière du jour.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je commence à en avoir marre des Racaillou. Sans compter ces dresseurs qui non rien d'autre à faire que de nous défier.

-D'ailleurs j'en vois un autre là. dit-elle en pointant du doigt une forme un peu plus loin.

-Je te le laisse si tu veux.

-On a dit chacun son tour !

-D'accord, d'accord.

Je regardai la forme grise avancer vers nous, avant de réalisé que cela avancer trop vite.

-Néo double-pied !

Celui-ci n'attendit pas et s'élança en direction de la boule volante rocailleuse, avant de lui asséner son attaque en plein face. Le Pokémon adverse s'écroula aussitôt au sol.

-Un dresseur hein ?

-C'est bon, on ne voit pas très bien.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu es bonne pour porter des lunettes.

-Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi ?

-Quand tu râleras plus, sûrement.

-Car ça t'amuse ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?

-… pas besoin j'ai compris.

-Je me demande ce que tu verrais si c'était un Onix au loin. Un troupeau de dresseur ?

-J'ai dit ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle en me donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Susceptible en plus, continuai-je en me frottant la tête.

-Rei arrête, c'est même plus drôle !

-ça dépend du point de vue.

-J…

Un rugissement résonna dans le tunnel me donnant la chair de poule.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Je ne sais … ton Onix peut être, répondis-je dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Cela fut vain lorsqu'un bruit de chute de pierre se fit plus prononcé et que le sol sous nos pieds commença à trembler.

-Nidoran !

Je regardai mon Pokémon nous faire signe de le suivre. Sans attendre, nous le suivîmes en courant aussi vite que possible sans nous retourner. Le grondement gagna en intensité, la chose se rapprochait bien trop vite. Soudain un tunnel perpendiculaire au notre apparut, sans hésiter je pris celui de droite avant de ralentir un peu plus loin pour reprendre mon souffle. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir Lyra qui faisait de même un sourire aux lèvres. On venait sûrement de battre le record du 100 mètres et elle ne pensait qu'à chopper ce Pokémon. Je lui fis non de la tête alors qu'elle me regardait en faisant le contraire.

-Ce … doit être … un gros … je n… ne peux pas … le rater !

Un gros ou pas ce truc avait largement l'avantage sur un terrain, pareil. Ce serait un suicide d'attirer son attention, pensai-je rapidement en voyant une forme grise passer devant l'entrée de notre tunnel à toute vitesse.

-Pistolet à eau ! fit une voix me faisant dresser les poils.

La tortue réagit aussitôt et cracha un jet d'eau sur le Pokémon de passage. Celui-ci hurla son nom avant de continuer son chemin plus lentement.

-Non mais tu es folle ? Cette chose va sûrement rappliquer par un des tunnels pour nous attaquer !

-C'est prévu, je l'attends même.

Je la regardai un instant me demandant si elle avait finalement toute sa tête. Avant de reporter mon attention sur notre environnement. Le bruit n'avait pas cessé et semblait venir dans tous les directions.

-Néo, tu peux savoir d'où il peut venir ?

Mon Nidoran hésita un instant, je le vis fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il les rouvrit rapidement et se plaça face au tunnel à notre gauche.

-Niran !

-Lyra, il arrive par …

-J'ai compris ! Bouboule à toi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire un bond en arrière, en voyant un Férosinge apparaître à côté de moi.

-Lyra ! Ne refait plus ça ! Tu veux me tuer ?! M'écriai-je à la fois surpris et terrifié, en continuant de m'éloigner plus ou moins discrètement du Pokémon.

-Quoi tu as peur des Férosinge ?

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout. Je suis juste sur les nerfs de savoir qu'un Onix nous tourne autour près à nous attaquer. Et le bruit qu'il fait est à devenir dingue.

Elle me regarda septique, dans une situation moins tendu j'aurais sûrement essayé de prendre sur moi, mais pas dans ses circonstances.

-Tu comptes faire quoi quand il arrivera ? Dis-je pour la sortir de ses pensées.

-Spike le ralentira et le gênera avec son attaque Pistolet à O, ensuite j'utiliserai la force de Bouboule pour arrêter notre gros serpent. Avant de commencer un véritable combat.

Son idée tenait la route, je ne pouvais plus qu'espérer que son Pokémon combat avait assez de force.

-Ni nidoran ! S'exclama mon nouvel ami.

Sans attendre, nous nous mîmes en position. Les Pokémons de Lyra en première ligne à plusieurs mètres devant nous, suivis de Néo, Lyra et moi.

-Ne t'avise même pas à t'en mêler, c'est mon combat.

Je la regardai fixer le fond de la grotte, avant de pousser un soupir, une vraie tête de mule cette fille quand elle se fixait un objectif. Je rappelai mon Pokémon à côté de nous.

-Si c'est comme ça, je surveille tes arrières, dis-je en me retournant et en m'éloignant pour surveiller l'autre partie du tunnel par laquelle nous étions arrivés.

-Merci.

-Préviens-moi en cas de problème.

-Il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Il y a intérêt.

Je fis aussi sortir Sky de sa Pokéball, son attaque Jet de Sable pourrait toujours nous faire gagner du temps en cas de problème. Puis comme ça le moment que j'aimais le moins, attendre. Les deux tunnels devant moi étaient vides, je regardai un instant derrière moi pour voir Lyra à plusieurs mètres en train de crier. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle disait à cause de la distance et du bruit mais je devinais qu'elle mettait en place une stratégie. J'en profitai pour faire de même avec les miens.

-Lyra veut attraper un Onix, je ne remettrai pas en cause l'idée folle. Le but est de protéger ses arrières et nous avec. En cas de problème, il vaut mieux avoir une sortie de secours. Si vous voyez des Pokémons sauvages venir, attendez qu'ils soient proches pour les attaquer. Utilisons ces galeries à notre avantage, d'accord ?

-Nido niran do ?

Je le regardai un instant essayant de voir où était le problème, avant de remarquer qu'il fixait la Pokéball à ma ceinture.

-Ah Arkan ?

-Ran !

-Comme tu as pu le constater Sky et Arkan ne sont pas dans leur élément ici, au contraire. Pour le moment Sky peut te venir facilement à l'aide, il est rapide et peut aveugler l'ennemi grâce à ses attaques. Arkan pourrait aussi en attaquant à distance, mais je préfère économiser ses forces. Je ne veux pas vous fatiguer tous à la fois. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, désolé.

Je vis le petit Nidoran gonfler sa poitrine, ce qui, compte tenu de sa taille, était ridicule. Je me retins de rigoler et le complimentai sur son courage.

Un grand bruit venant de derrière moi capta notre attention. Elle ne voulait pas que je l'aide mais je gardais quand même un œil sur elle des fois que les choses tournent mal. Soudain, je vis cet énorme serpent de pierre arriver devant nous, son corps remplissait pratiquement toute la largeur du tunnel.

-Néo si Bouboule et Spike n'arrivent pas à arrêter le serpent, ce sera à ton tour. A ce moment-là, lance une attaque Double Pied si possible entre les deux yeux. Puis recule pour que Sky puisse l'aveugler avec Jet de Sable.

Ils me répondirent ensemble ce que je pris pour un accord de leur part. Je regardais un point lumineux semblant venir du Férosinge, suivit d'un impact. Onix leva la tête vers le ciel, aussitôt le Carabaffe prit le relais et arrosa le serpent de pierre. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, sa tête heurta le plafond de la grotte faisant tomber des rochers. Je regardai les deux Pokémons esquivaient tant bien que mal, avant de renouveler leur attaques. Le serpent encaissa une fois de plus et répliqua en poussa un grincement. Par réflexe, je me bouchai les oreilles, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter ce son. Quand il s'arrêta, un bourdonnement continua.

Je me retournai vers Néo et Sky. Le premier était allongé au sol ses pattes posé sur ses oreilles et tandis que le second battait des ailes pour reprendre son vol. De l'autre côté, l'ennemi avait profité de ce répit pour affaiblir ses adversaires notamment en s'enroulant autour de Bouboule. Celle-ci tapait de son bras libre les rochers qui constituaient le corps de ce Pokémon. Je ne voyais pas depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais si cela affectait vraiment la grosse bête mais les bruits de ses coups me permettaient de savoir que le Férosinge était toujours en forme.

Je me retournai en entendant un couinement derrière moi. Sky était en train d'attaquer un énième Nosferapi. Celui-ci tomba rapidement au sol vaincu, mais fut rapidement remplacer par d'autres. Le bruit devait les attirer.

-Néo, Sky reculez ! Arkan j'ai besoin de toi ! Dis-je en le faisant sortir de sa Pokéball. Rôtis-moi tout ça !

Les deux Pokémons qui le précédaient lui laissèrent assez de place pour qu'il puisse lancer son attaque Flammèche sans risque de les toucher.

-Néo, reste en retrait tu te chargeras des Racaillou qui viendrait. Arkan, arrête ton attaque ! M'exclamai-je en le voyant déverser des vagues de flammes sur les ennemis volants. Tu pourrais suspendre ton attaque le temps qu'ils s'approchent plus de nous ?

Il hocha la tête et je me retrouvai avec un lance flamme sur commande. Quelques jets plus tard, je le replaçai en retrait pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Je jetai de temps à autre un coup d'œil derrière moi pour savoir où en était Lyra. Pour le moment, la situation n'était pas à son avantage, son opposant s'était échapper à deux reprises d'une tentative de capture malgré sa fatigue. C'est alors que je remarquai que notre « plafond » s'effritait de plus en plus. C'était à cause du bordel que l'on mettait ou il y avait un autre Pokémon au-dessus ?

La réponse arriva rapidement quand une partie s'écroula entre Lyra et moi, soulevant un nuage de poussière. J'attrapai mes lunettes, que j'avais toujours à portée de main, pour me protéger. Mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose, je ne voyais plus rien. Je me sentis soudain tiré en arrière.

-Roouuuucoups ! courooouu !

Je me laissai guider par mon oiseau. Soudain un bruit de chute de pierre raisonna, suivi d'un nouveau nuage de poussière. C'était l'Onix ! Faute de pouvoir utiliser sa queue pour vaincre l'équipe de Lyra, il l'utilisait pour essayer de nous écraser.

-Néo, Arkan, allez dans le tunnel d'en face ! Ne restez pas par ici !

Je les suivis dans le tunnel qui nous faisait face, au moins l'attaque du monstre de pierre avait terrifié les autres Pokémons du secteur. Ils avaient dû comprendre qu'au lieu de manger du dresseur ils risquaient de passer à la trappe. Je regardai l'endroit où devait se trouver Lyra en espérant qu'elle s'en sortait sans trop de problème.

J'entendis les bruits de combats se calmer peu à peu. Quand la poussière retomba, je vis l'endroit, où je me trouvais juste avant, bloqué par une queue de pierre. J'attendis un instant avant de revenir dans le couloir, suivi de mes compagnons et de m'approcher des rochers immobiles.

-Lyra ? Criai-je.

N'obtenant pas de réponse je continuai à l'appeler.

-C'est … on … vivants ... presque, parvins-je à entendre.

-Comment ça ?!

-Tout va bien ici et toi ? entendis-je plus clairement, elle devait hurler pour se faire entendre elle aussi.

-Ici aussi, on a juste un gros truc en plein milieu du passage.

-Désolé, je me suis raté.

-Pas grave, on est en vie, c'est le principal. Tu peux escalader de ton côté ? Je ne vois rien de mon côté.

-Je suis bloquée, enfin y a un passage de l'autre côté. Je ne sais pas où ça va.

-… tu penses pouvoir continuer toute seule ?

-On va souffler un peu là. On ne devrait pas avoir de soucis pour la suite. Une popo et ça repart comme on dit.

Mouais, je n'étais pas rassuré tout de même. Les potions, ça ne marchait que sur les Pokémons. Que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ?

-Rei ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas t'en sortir de ton côté ?

Alors ça c'était la meilleure, mes Pokémons étaient plus en forme que les siens et elle doutait ?

-Oui sans problème, répondis-je en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot.

-On se retrouve à la sortie alors ?

-Le premier qui sort à gagné, ok ?

-Je note, mais ne prend pas de risque.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?!

-…

-J'y vais, avant d'attirer tous les Pokémons du coin en criant. Et ne cours plus après les Onix !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Justement avec un caractère pareil, j'ai de quoi, me retins-je de lui dire.

Je regardai mes compagnons de route, ils avaient quelques blessures minimes. Je leur donnai à chacun une potion avant de repartir.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus calme pour une fois.

Je répondrais moins vite aux reviews, je n'ai plus de connexion internet pour une durée indéterminée (je déménage). Heureusement je l'ai toujours au travail, tout n'est pas perdu ;)


	11. 10-Mont Sélénite 02

**Bon chapitre posté à l'arrache depuis la rue car mon boulot est fermé u_u (donc pas internet) je répondrais demain au reviews. **

**Qu'est ce que je ne fait pas pour mes lecteurs pour tenir les délais. ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Mont Sélénite 2**

Après avoir pris rapidement une collation en guise de repas nous continuâmes notre route. Les rares Pokémons que nous croisions rejoignirent le sol pour y rester. Mais l'endroit demeurait toujours aussi inquiétant ; le silence était maître parfois interrompu par un bruit d'éboulement.

J'espérai de plus en plus revoir la lumière du jour. Au bout d'une heure remplie de petits combats, j'entendis des voix, ce qui m'encouragea, je devais être dans la bonne direction. Sky s'engagea le premier dans le nouveau tunnel, une exclamation de surprise retentit. Je tournai à mon tour pour tomber face à un homme d'une vingtaine d'année en blouse blanche … ou du moins, qui devait l'être à l'origine.

-Un dresseur ! Tu tombes bien, je m'ennuyais. Faisons un match.

Je le regardai un instant, surpris par la rapidité de sa demande.

-Tu refuses ?

-Non. Sky, tu commences ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de prendre position entre le dresseur et moi, tandis que l'on reculait pour laisser de la place au combat qui allait avoir lieu. Je regardai mon adversaire sourire et lancer sa première Pokéball.

-Magnéti à toi !

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était si motivé, l'avantage du type.

-Sky, Jet de Sable, ordonnai-je.

-Éclair !

Bien que Sky fut rapide, il ne put éviter l'attaque ennemie.

-Utilise ton attaque Tornade pour rester à distance et esquiver ses attaques.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, l'oiseau ne pouvait voler librement contenu du terrain. Et les éclairs partaient dans tous les sens étaient impossibles à éviter. Voyant que Sky se fatiguait rapidement, je le rappelai avant d'envoyer Néo.

-Oh un mignon petit Nidoran, s'écria une fille derrière le gars.

Elle portait la même tenue terreuse que lui.

Je me reconcentrai sur le combat pour ne pas me laisser inutilement perturber.

-Néo, Picpic !

Il bondit aussitôt sur l'aimant volant et lui donna un coup de corne qui envoya son ennemi contre un mur. Celui-ci se releva difficilement mais reprit sa position sous les encouragements de son dresseur.

-Éclair !

-Esquive et recommence !

Il se plaqua dans un creux au sol et, dès que le Magnéti finit son attaque, il là renouvela. Cette fois-ci, le garçon rappela son Pokémon et envoya un Voltorbe. Je pensai un instant à envoyer Arkan qui se serait amusé comme un fou avec cette « balle » avant de réaliser que le combat aurait sûrement dérivé vers du n'importe quoi.

-Volt' Charge !

-Néo, Jet de Sable !

La boule se prit une vague de sable de plein fouet et se mit à rouler en zigzagant. Le Nidoran regarda la balle vivante venir plus ou moins précisément dans sa direction. Il se baissa, sa corne se mit à luire et il fonça. Le Voltorbe s'envola à son tour pour atterrir contre un mur, il resta sonné un instant puis sembla récupérer. Son dresseur lui ordonna l'attaque éclair mais celui-ci la rata. J'allai ordonner une nouvelle attaque à Néo quand une lumière blanche nous éblouit. Quand celle-ci disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée je vis que mon petit Nidoran avant triplé de taille.

-Néo ?

-Nidorino ! répondit-il se préparant à attaquer son adversaire.

-Roh il est moins mignon comme ça, ajouta la commentatrice.

-Mignon ou pas j'ai perdu, annonça mon adversaire me faisant définitivement remporter le combat.

-Alors c'est à mon tour maintenant ! ajouta la fille. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je regardai un instant mon Pokémon parer à l'attaque, il avait l'air en forme et c'était une bonne occasion de tester ses capacités.

-Pas de problème.

Elle envoya un Pokémon tout rose que je n'avais jamais vu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu ne connais pas les Mélofée ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont devenus rares maintenant. C'est un Pokémon originaire de cet endroit. Avant, on pouvait en trouver quelques-uns par ici. Comme les Paras, ils ont dû partir pour une montagne plus calme. Le mien est née d'un œuf, on est là pour trouver une pierre lune pour le faire évoluer.

-Mélo ! s'exclama tout content son Pokémon.

-On commence ?

Je hochai la tête et le combat débuta.

-Attraction !

-Jet de Sable.

Je regardai la Mélofée fixait Néo. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Cela me donna une impression de déjà-vu.

-Mais qu'est-ce …

Je restai sans voix à voir mon Pokémon se prendre des coups sans répliquer, ni faire le moindre geste pour esquiver.

-Dard-Venin, tentai-je vainement.

Néo encaissait bien les attaques, contrairement à son ennemi qui avait du mal à respirer alors qu'elle ne subissait aucun coup, peu à peu son énergie l'abandonna et elle due posait une de ses pattes au sol.

-Mélofée, un problème ? s'inquiéta sa dresseuse.

-Elle est empoisonnée, annonçai-je en voyant des lignes violettes le long de ses pattes.

-Comme ça ?

-Les piques des Nidoran et Nidorino sont venimeuses. Soigne-la maintenant sinon elle risque d'être en danger.

-Je n'ai pas d'antidote ! s'affola la jeune fille.

-Moi j'en ai, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'aider pendant un combat, l'informa son ami.

-Bah, de toute manière, j'ai perdu. Donne-moi ton antidote !

J'en profitai pour sortir une potion et soigner Néo qui sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur.

-Tu t'étais endormis ou quoi ? lui demandai-je.

-No nido do no ri, répondit-il en regardant à droite et à gauche en cherchant du regard son adversaire. Il sembla surpris en trouvant la Mélofée en train de se faire soigner.

-Do ri ?

-Je ne comprends rien.

-C'est l'attaque Attraction, m'expliqua la vaincue. Cela fait tomber momentanément amoureux de son adversaire, l'empêchant de blesser le « cupidon

-Ah ! ça explique bien des choses ! me rappelant du comportement d'Arkan face à la Rondoudou quelques jours plutôt.

-Oui c'est très efficace. Mais cela ne marche pas à tous les coups. Parfois ils attaquent quand même.

-C'est des sadiques ceux-là je te dis, répondit son camarade.

Je les regardai un instant débattre pour savoir si les Pokémons pouvaient connaître ce genre de sentiments.

-La sortie est encore loin ? coupai-je ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps.

Ils arrêtèrent de se crier dessus et me regardèrent.

-Pas trop, on doit pouvoir l'atteindre en une demi-heure je pense, à condition de ne pas se perdre.

-Vous avez un plan ?

-Oui, on en a fait un. Je suppose que tu en as un aussi, on échange nos infos ?

-Pas de soucis, mais je n'ai pas tout le chemin pour arriver de l'autre côté. J'ai été séparé de la personne qui m'accompagnait.

-En temps normal, je dirais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mais depuis que la police est passée c'est plus calme. Y a moins de fanatiques, je crois même qu'ils en ont embarqués quelques-uns.

-Comme ça ?

-Avant la route pour aller de chaque côté de la montagne était plutôt facile. Mais les gens en plus des Pokémons ont commencé à creuser des galeries dans tous les sens pour trouver des pierres lunes. Maintenant on a le droit à un labyrinthe grandeur nature. Sympa, non ?

Je le regardai sans commentaire, il trouvait ça amusant ?

-C'est de l'humour, hein.

-Ah.

Une fois nos Pokémons soignés et les cartes terminées, nous reprîmes chacun notre route. Cette fois-ci, je laissai Arkan mener la marche, ses flammes brûlant les rares Nosferapti restant. Je rencontrai d'autres dresseurs dont les Pokémons se firent écraser par mon Nidorino.

-Il ne manque plus que toi Arkan et tout le monde aura évolué, dis-je à mon fidèle compagnon. Ici le terrain ne t'es pas favorable mais on se rattrapera après.

-Ni. Canos nini nos caca ?

-Tu te demandes si tu vas grandir comme les autres ? Sûrement, j'espère que tu ne seras pas immense comme certains Pokémons à la télé. Sinon je n'aurais pas souvent l'occasion de te sortir de la Pokéball.

-Nos ca ninica.

Notre échange continua un petit moment avant d'être interrompu par un effondrement d'un mur de notre tunnel. Je toussai à cause de la poussière quand celle-ci retomba, je vis un petit Pokémon beige se gratter un caillou gris clair avec une de ses griffes. Lorsqu'il nous vit il se retourna cria :

-Sab sablette !

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda un homme couvert de poussière.

Il s'arrêta en me voyant, son regard passa de son Pokémon à moi puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Cette pierre est à moi !

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'expliquer que son Pokémon sauta sur Arkan pour lui administrer une attaque Griffe.

-Arkan, Flammèche !

-Tunnel.

Le jet de flamme rata totalement sa cible, celle-ci réapparut rapidement sous Arkan avant de replonger dans le sol comme un poisson dans l'eau. Mon adversaire ne rigolait pas, il me fallait agir rapidement. Je décidai finalement d'échanger mon Caninos avec mon Roucoups.

-Reste près du plafond pour ne pas qu'il te touche ! Dès qu'il sort, lance l'attaque Picpic.

Sans attendre, il s'envola et guetta son adversaire. Celui-ci ne pouvant pas sentir les pas de son opposant ressortit à l'endroit où se trouvait Arkan juste avant. L'oiseau piqua aussitôt dans sa direction.

-Jet de Sable !

La taupe envoya un nuage de sable sur Sky. Inutile, pensai-je.

L'homme dut s'en rappeler car il jura et ordonna l'attaque Griffe à plusieurs reprise combiner à des Boul'Armure. Mais cela ne changea rien au résultat final. Il s'énerva même après son Pokémon fatigué pour avoir perdu.

-Un problème Paul, demanda une voix masculine derrière lui.

-Ce gamin vient de récupérer une pierre, annonça mon ex-adversaire alors que je n'avais pas bougé de ma position.

-T'inquiète je vais la récupérer. Ce sera notre enjeu ! Rattata à toi !

-Minute je …

-Charge !

Il le prenait comme ça, d'accord qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après.

-Vive-Attaque, dis-je doucement.

Le Rongeur sauta en direction de l'oiseau qui disparut pour réapparaître derrière et lui foncer dessus. Le Pokémon violet encaissa l'attaque avant d'atterrir difficilement sur ses quatre pattes et fit ensuite la même attaque que Sky comme le lui ordonnait son maître.

-Envoie-lui une tornade avant qu'il se réceptionne !

Le vol du Roucoups fut un peu déstabilisé mais il ne rata pas son adversaire qui fut violemment envoyé contre un mur. Il s'écroula et resta immobile sur le sol.

Son dresseur ne le rappela même pas et envoya un Nosferapi, qui rejoignit le rongeur une tornade plus tard.

- Il n'est pas vrai, ce gosse ! Abo à toi !

En voyant le serpent apparaître Sky prit un peu plus d'altitude. J'avoue que voir un Pokémon comme ça, prêt à en découdre, était quelque peu intimidant.

-Vive attaque !

-Attrape-le quand il sera sur toi.

-Aboo

Comme il l'avait prévu, le serpent arriva à bloquer son adversaire en s'enroulant autour.

-Dard-Venin !

-Picpic !

Sky cria quand les crocs de son ennemi s'enfoncèrent dans son plumage. Je serrai sa Pokéball dans ma main prêt à le rappeler dès que possible. Il arriva tout de même à contre-attaquer en picorant la tête de son adversaire qui le relâcha sous la douleur.

-Finis avec une autre Vive-Attaque.

Cette fois-ci encore, j'avais remporté le combat. Je courus soigner Sky, il était vraiment devenu fort depuis qu'il avait évolué. J'en profitai pour récupérer le caillou blanc pour lequel je m'étais plus ou moins volontairement battu.

Comme la règle le stipulait, ils me donnèrent leur numéro de dresseur.

-Anna Durand ? m'exclamai-je surprit de voir un nom féminin apparaître.

Le premier dresseur jeta un regard noir au second. Je les regardai sans comprendre, dans tous les cas, j'avais toujours mes Pokémons pour me défendre contrairement à eux. Ils le savaient car ils hésitèrent un instant avant de courir dans le sens contraire.

Un mauvais pressentiment me parcourut, il y avait anguille sous roche. Un homme qui avait un nom de fille, non impossible. A moins que … il valait mieux que je ne m'attarde pas ici. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils aient des collègues.

Je continuai rapidement le reste du chemin en suivant le plan qui m'avait été donné. Heureusement que je l'avais car je me serais sûrement encore perdu, cet endroit était un véritable gruyère. A se demander comment la montagne était encore debout.

Au détour d'un virage, je vis de la lumière, pas celle des lampes qui éclairaient les galeries mais celle du jour.

-On y est ! m'exclamai-je en courant en sa direction.

-Caninos ! me répondit mon compagnon que j'avais ressorti après les combats en me suivant.

Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la sortie manquant de me faire trébucher et commença à grogner. Je suivis son regard pour voir une personne assise à côté de l'entré. Celle-ci se leva en nous voyant nous bloquant la sortie. La peur me paralysa, Il était là.

Il avait troqué sa tenue habituelle par un t-shirt beige et un pantalon kaki dont le bas rentrait dans ses bottes noires. Ses cheveux noirs était attaché en une petite queue de cheval. Son visage plutôt carré semblait avoir regagné quelques couleurs depuis notre séparation. Il ne s'était pas non plus rasé, le tour de son sourire était gris.

Je le regardai avancer doucement vers moi, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Il restait statique.

-Ça faisait longtemps, commença-t-il. Je vois que tu as toujours mon Caninos avec toi... C'est bien, je n'aurais pas apprécié que tu le perdes. Alors Arkan, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Celui-ci arrêta de grogner et se colla à ma jambe, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je refrénai ma peur et parlai d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Il m'appartient désormais.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Je lui montrai mon Pokématos. Aussitôt son expression changea, il parut surprit puis furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire, bordel ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis un dresseur de Pokémon maintenant !

-Reviens avec moi ! Oublie ces histoires de dressage. Cela ne t'apportera rien de bon, me menaça-t-il.

-Tu veux que je retourne dans ta prison ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je suis parti ! Jamais je ne reviendrai, JAMAIS ! commençai-je laissant ma colère prendre le dessus sur ma peur.

-Tu reviendras de gré ou de force ! Je ne peux pas te laisse nous mettre en danger.

-Le seul danger ici pour moi, c'est toi !

-Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne penses pas à tous les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire !

-Normal, tu ne me dis jamais rien !

-C'est pour te protéger !

-Protéger, protéger. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tais-toi et rentre.

-Non, jamais ! Je préfère mourir que de revenir !

-… C'est aussi une solution, dit-il après réflexion.

Je le regardai ahuri. Il rigolait ?

-Rentre avec moi maintenant. Sinon, je ne répondrai pas de ce qui arrive.

-Q… que comptes-tu me faire ?!

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-On va un combat Pokémon. Si je gagne, tu rentres.

-Et si je gagne ?

-Hum … si je perds tu pourras tracer ta route mais tu n'existeras plus pour moi. Ça te va ?

Je savais que la victoire était tout bonnement impossible. Et si par le plus grand des hasards, je gagnais, je le perdrais. Même si je le détestais, c'était ma seule famille. Je ne comprenais pas… Comment pouvait-il me proposer ça ? Dans les deux cas, j'étais perdant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Car en t'amenant avec moi, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. C'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Si j'avais été moins présomptueux à l'époque ...

Je le regardai surpris, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. J'étais une « erreur » ? Une douche froide aurait eu le même effet. Ma poitrine se serra à cette pensée.

-Je … ne comprends pas, continuai-je, tentant de cacher mon trouble alors qu'une multitude de questions naissaient dans ma tête.

-Inutile, je ne te dirai rien, personne ne doit savoir.

-Savoir quoi ? C'est ce qui a coûté la vie à maman ?

-Trêve de blabla, mainte…

-Si je gagne, tu me diras tout ! le coupai-je ayant marre de tant de secrets.

Il me regarda à son tour surpris avant de continuer :

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu le pourrais.

Ma main se serra sur la Pokéball que je tenais, celle de Néo normalement. Je regardai le Dardagnan qui venait d'apparaître et qui me faisait face. Il avait dû le capturer dans la forêt de Jade, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'ordonnai à Arkan une attaque flammèche sur le Pokémon ennemi.

-Esquive et Dard-Venin, répliqua l'autre dresseur d'une voix assurer.

Les dards de l'insecte le mirent à luire alors qu'il esquivait l'attaque de mon Pokémon.

-Arkan pause !

Comprenant où je voulais en venir, il stoppa son attaque en fermant sa gueule. Le Dardagnan piqua aussitôt vers lui.

-Maintenant ! criai-je.

Le Caninos relança aussitôt son attaque alors que le dard ennemi n'était à moins d'un mètre de lui et se rapprochait rapidement. La guêp e ne put finir son attaque elle tomba, noircie, à ses pieds et ne s'arrêta pas de fumer. Mon père regarda la Pokéball devenue noire dans sa main, secoua la tête et la jeta par terre avant d'en prendre une autre. Un Colosinge en sortit. Sans attendre, la peur m'envahit à nouveau, me paralysant. Arkan tenta de se battre en attendant que je me reprenne, mais il dû battre en retraite vers moi sous les assauts ennemis.

-Tu fais un bien piètre dresseur.

La phrase me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Il fallait que j'apprenne à faire face à mes peurs pour pouvoir les surmonter. Je rappelai Arkan qui tenait à peine sur ses quatre pattes, dans sa Pokéball et envoyer Sky au combat.

-Un Roucoups ? Tu te moques de moi ?

-Sky, Tornade et Jet de Sable !

Il du comprendre mon but en me voyant mettre les lunettes sur mes yeux, car il s'écria rapidement :

-Colo, mets-le à terre tout de suite !

Le Pokémon de combat s'élança vers l'oiseau qui battait frénétiquement des ailes pour répondre à mon ordre. Une tornade de taille respectable s'éleva projetant de la poussière et des cailloux ici et là. Elle ne put prendre plus d'ampleurs. Un coup de poing avait percuté Sky et l'avait envoyé au sol non loin de moi. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui pour juger son état. En un coup, il était déjà mal en point. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la différence de niveau était trop grande ! Il ne restait qu'une solution, je rappelai Sky dans sa Pokéball et sans attendre je fis demi-tour en courant pour m'enfoncer dans la grotte.

-Fuir ne sert à rien ! Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable !

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, il ne me restait plus que Néo la suite s'annonçait mal. Je remontai les lunettes sur ma tête et le regardai à travers la balle. Le regard qu'il m'envoya me fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à se battre. Sauf que là, ma stratégie était plutôt l'opposé.

Après avoir couru dans tous les sens je m'arrêtais et sortis mon Nidorino de sa Pokéball en lui intimant le silence.

-Nous devons sortir d'ici, mais on ne doit pas le rencontrer. Utilise tes oreilles pour nous guider, chuchotai-je en essayant de reprendre mon calme.

Il inclina la tête pour me dire oui et, après un instant à écouter les environs, il me précéda. Je le suivis en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Nous n'avions pas intérêt à rencontrer d'autres Pokémons sauvages, ni d'autres dresseurs. Soudain Néo se mis à courir, sans attendre je l'imitai. J'ignorai combien de temps nous déambulâmes, mais je remarquai aux traces de pas que nous repassions aux mêmes endroits par moment.

Le trouillaumètre à 8000 mon cerveau c'était mis en pause, seul importer de courir. C'est en prenant un énième virage à droit que je percutais un Tentacruel. Celui-ci n'attendit pas que je finisse ma chute et enroula une de ses tentacules autour de moi emprisonnant mes bras le long de mon corps et me faisant quitter la terre ferme. Il fit de même avec Néo qui lui donnait des coups de corne et de pattes pour m'aider à me dégager puis la pieuvre cria son nom. Des sueurs froides glissaient le long de mon dos, je m'étais fait avoir ! Parmi ses Pokémons, seuls Tentacruel et Flagadoss étaient assez patients pour rester à un même endroit à attendre sans bouger, ni faire de bruit.

Un sifflement que je ne connaissais que trop bien résonna trop proche à mon goût. C'était fini, il m'avait eu, j'allais retourner là-bas et il veillerait cette fois que je ne m'enfuis plus.

-Ah j'ai rattrapé la petite souris.

Je le regardai résigné, il souriait et avait l'air de s'être bien amusé. Je remarquai alors un Nosferapti en mauvais état sur son épaule.

-Un débutant comme toi ne pourra jamais me vaincre. Je n'ai jamais six Pokémons sur moi pour pouvoir m'adapter. Tu as peut-être eue une bonne idée d'utiliser ton Nidorino. Mais avec ce Nosferapti, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'avança vers moi et récupéra les trois Pokéballs que j'avais à la ceinture.

-Laisse-les ! N'y touche pas ! m'exclamai-je en me débattant.

-La ferme ! C'est moi qui commande maintenant ! Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Il fit sortir Sky et Arkan. Le premier resta à terre, tandis que le second tenait plus ou moins facilement sur ses quatre pattes.

-Arkan je suis à nouveau ton maître ! Achève ce Roucoups, il ne me sera d'aucune utilité.

Le Caninos regarda mon père et Sky tour à tour avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il se tourna un instant vers moi.

-Ne fait pas ça ! ordonnai-je en me débattant inutilement.

-Arkan c'est moi qui commande ! continua-t-il avec d'une voix glacé.

-Ca… ca... _m_inos, répondit le Pokémon en baissant la tête.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien, Colo achève moi ses trois-là. Je n'ai que faire de Pokémon faibles.

Il comptait aussi tuer Arkan car il refusait de tuer un ami ? Pensai-je, abasourdi.

-Non ne fait pas ça ! Je … je ne …

-Je m'occuperai de toi après. Tu n'as pas besoin de Pokémons.

-Je t'écouterai ! Je ne fuirai plus, je te le promets ! Laisse-les, ne les tue pas ! m'empressai-je de dire en voyant le Colossinge se rapprochait de mes amis le poing en l'air.

Je continuai de me débattre mais le Tentacruel resserra son étreinte me coupant un instant le souffle.

-S'il te plait ! suppliai-je aussi fort que je le pouvais dû au manque d'air. Je voyais au ralenti le poing blanchir, ce n'était pas possible, tout mais pas ça !

Arkan me regarda un instant comme pour dire « adieu », il tenait à peine sur ses pattes, il ne pouvait rien faire. Je battis des paupières pour chasser l'eau qui coula le long de mes joues.

-Non … pas … ça, murmurai-je.

Le poing devenu blanc éclaira les murs de la grotte avant de descendre en direction d'Arkan.

Soudain un éclair de lumière m'aveugla un instant. Quand ma vue revient, je vis le Colossinge figé, des éclairs parcourant son corps. Il était paralysé ! Je sentis un truc atterrir sur ma tête avant de voir une boule de poil jaune avec une cicatrice sur la queue, elle sauta et envoya le Nosferapti au sol d'une Vive-Attaque avant de se retourner contre mon père.

-Cage-éclair ! criai-je d'une voix sans force.

J'ignore si elle m'écouta mais elle paralysa le dresseur ennemi et le fit tomber à terre sonné, d'une Vive-Attaque dans la tête. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps avant d'agir.

-Néo Dard-Venin ! Arkan, éloigne Sky du Colossinge.

Le Tentacruel du tenir à bout de tentacule le Nidorino pour ne pas se prendre de coup supplémentaire dans ses appendices. Arkan me surprit malgré le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait il fit ce que je lui demandais. Il surveillait quand même le Colossinge qui parfois arrivait à esquisser un mouvement. Il était un des plus dangereux de son équipe.

Ce que je n'aimais pas, c'est la Pikachu qui arrivait dans ma direction avec les joues rouges emplis d'arcs électriques.

-Non ne …

Je fus coupé par une attaque éclair. Elle n'était pas excessivement forte, mais monter doucement en intensité. Je serrais les dents lorsque je sentis la première décharge. Le Tentacruel cria de douleur et nous lâcha, Néo et moi. Je reculai rapidement, hors de portée. Et courut récupérer aussi vite que mes jambes le permettaient mes Pokéballs. Je rappelai aussitôt Sky et Arkan en les félicitant pour leur courage. Je me retournai pour voir Néo et la Pikachu attaquaient à tour de rôle de Pokémon Eau et Poison qui tentait de les saisir à tour de rôle.

-Néo, Pikachu, Stop ! On y va ! dis-je en partant en courant en zigzagant, cette décharge m'avait bien secoué.

Ils écoutèrent mes ordres et me suivirent dans un autre tunnel. Je savais d'avance que le Tentacruel ne s'éloignerait pas de son maître paralysé et inconscient, sachant que le Colossinge était paralysé. Néo prit la tête du groupe et nous guida vers la sortie. Dehors le soleil était en train de finir de descendre l'horizon, nous continuâmes notre course sur une centaine de mètres avant de nous arrêter. L'adrénaline était en partie retombée, me laissant tremblant comme une feuille et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis un fou rire incontrôlable me prit et je finis de m'écrouler hilare dans l'herbe en me tenant les côtes. Cela dura un petit moment avant que j'arrive à me reprendre. J'essuyai les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de mes yeux et me relevai tout en reprenant mon souffle.

Je croisai le regard de la Pikachu que, pour une fois, j'étais bien content de voir, assise à côté de Néo qui s'était allongé pour se reposer.

-Merci infiniment pour ton aide.

-Pikapi !

-Tu ne pouvais pas arrivé au meilleur moment.

-P_u_i.

Sans attendre, je sortis Arkan et Sky de leur Pokéballs. Avant de prendre des potions dans mon sac, qui heureusement n'avait pas subi de dégâts. Je soignai tous mes Pokémon, même la Pikachu qui, au vu des effets du produit sur mes compagnons, se laissa faire. Une fois terminé, je m'adressai directement à elle :

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Tu as fait une longue route, j'imagine que tu voulais nous rejoindre ?

-Pipikachu pika p_o_ichu ! s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

-… Je ne comprends pas tout là. C'est oui ou non.

-P_u_i ch_t_u pi k_af_a_i_chu.

Je ne me rappelai pas qu'elle parlait bizarrement auparavant. Je regardai Arkan qui inclina sa tête pour me faire comprendre oui.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

-Pi_c_i_._

Je trouvais cela de plus en plus étrange quand j'entendis une réponse encore plus improbable de mes autres Pokémons :

-Nido_v_in_u._

-Rouc_h_ou_t_oups.

-C_e_n_f_i ninos cani_f_i_s._

En fait non, je crois que c'était de moi que venait le problème. Je devais être vraiment fatigué, à moins que le dernier coup de jus mes grillé quelques neurones … ça devait être ça.

-Nous devons rapidement nous rendre à Azuria. D'un pour tous vous soigner correctement et de deux pour acheter de l'équipement. Il va très certainement se rendre au Centre Pokémon, lui aussi, nous devons être repartis avant. On va faire un peu de camping je suppose, expliquai-je en sortant une Pokéball neuve de mon sac.

La Pikachu la toucha et se laissa capturer sans montrer de résistance. Je la fis ensuite ressortir.

-Maintenant on va te trouver un nom. Car des « Pikachu » y en a des centaines.

Elle opina de la tête, et me laissa réfléchir.

-Teigne ?

Aussitôt je me pris une décharge électrique.

-C'était pour rire !

-_V_ika_i_chu !

-Quelle susceptible tu fais. Hum … Pikamster ?

Une autre décharge me répondit. Je crois que je ferais mieux de sortir un truc plus intelligent.

-Bon, on se met en route, je trouverai bien en chemin quelque chose qui te plaira.

-Pi_s_p_è_chu !

La route n'était pas longue, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'à la fin, je me retrouve avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Cela attira quelque peu l'attention en ville, bien que les gens préféraient profiter de la fête qui avait commencé autour d'eux. Je soupirai en marchant dans la rue en direction du Centre Pokémon. J'avais rentré mes Pokémons dans leur Pokéball en voyant le monde en ville, seule restait la peste sur mon épaule, toujours en quête du prénom idéal. C'était le premier membre féminin de l'équipe et sûrement la dernière, si elles étaient toutes comme ça.

-C'est compliqué de te trouver un nom !

-Pi_o_ _t_chu _p_ka pichu.

-Et arrête avec des chu toutes les trente secondes.

-Chu ! me cria-t-elle dessus.

-Quoi tu veux que je t'appelle comme ça ?

Je la regardai hocher vivement de la tête, j'avais enfin trouvé. Fini les décharges.

-_T_chu _e_pi kapi.

* * *

Un chapitre long, rempli d'action et de révélations que je me suis régalée d'écrire en imaginant vos têtes. Huhuhu

Une petite info : La moitié de ce chapitre était écrit depuis janvier. Si vous saviez comme j'ai résisté à répondre à tout le monde : Pikamster sera dans l'équipe arrêtez de la réclamer !


	12. 11-Dormir

**Chapitre 11 : Dormir**

Je n'avais jamais vu un Centre Pokémon aussi bondé, plusieurs infirmières couraient dans tous les sens en criant pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. Sans attendre, je m'ajoutai à la file d'attente qui comportait déjà une dizaine de dresseurs. J'attendis près d'une demi-heure avant mon tour et dus patienter pour récupérer mes Pokémons. Le centre étant complet, j'en profitai pour ressortir et trouver un endroit pour loger. Je me rappelai alors de Lyra, avec les événements récents, je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je me dirigeai vers un endroit plus calme avant de l'appeler. Je tombai sur son répondeur et lui laissai un message pour l'informer que j'étais en ville. Elle devait encore se trouver dans la grotte… Elle avait de bons Pokémons et une bonne connaissance du sujet, elle ne devrait pas rencontrer de problèmes.

Je repensai à l'homme qui m'avait donné un nom de fille, ça me disait quelque chose. Je regardai mon historique de paiement « Anna Durand » j'étais sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom … mais où ? J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais pas quelle animatrice de télé avait un nom semblable, pourtant je devais connaître les noms de tout de monde depuis le temps que je regardais. Cela devait être le nom d'une dresseuse alors ? Sûrement, il y avait tellement de combats à la télé que je ne me rappelais pas de tout le monde. Je laissai tomber au bout de cinq minutes et retournai chercher mes Pokémons au centre.

Une fois récupérée, la Pikachu me fit signe qu'elle voulait sortir de sa balle. N'y voyant pas de problème, je l'exauçai. Apeurée par la foule, elle se jeta sur moi. Je la réceptionnai dans mes bras, toute tremblante.

-T'inquiète, on ne te fera pas de mal ici, dis-je doucement en lui caressant le dos pour la calmer.

-_T_chu pi p_a_ p_u_ka ? Je la vis jeter un œil à droite et à gauche avant de sauter sur une de mes épaules et s'installer sur ma tête.

-Pichu ka pika_ré_ chu chupi ka !

-Qu'est-ce que me tu fais ? Descends ! dis-je en l'attrapant pour la sortir de là-dessus.

Mais elle s'accrocha à mes cheveux pour ne pas que je l'enlève.

-_T_chu pi chu _d_ika chuchu ka pi pi_m_a ! Ka chu _p_a pi_m_i ka ! me répondit-elle.

Après avoir essayé à plusieurs reprises, j'abandonnai la lutte pour ne pas finir chauve pour me concentrer sur un autre problème. Je comprenais de moins en moins pourquoi j'entendais des trucs différents du « pikachu » courant.

-Tu peux dire pikachu ?

-… Pikachu.

-Maintenant, dis bonjour.

-Pichu_r_

-Pichur ?

-P_o_i ?

-Je deviens fou ma parole … Je suis juste fatigué demain tout sera de retour à la normale, dis-je pour me rassurer.

Nous continuâmes notre route cherchant toujours un logement libre. Des groupes de musiciens animaient les coins de rues, celles-ci étaient peu à peu envahies de monde au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait. Bientôt, les guirlandes recouvrant les rues s'illuminèrent donnant une impression d'être sous un toit aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

-Ça te plaît ? demandai-je à la sourie perchée sur ma tête.

-Pik_ia_, pi p_e_chu chu pik_i_aka. _S_pika chuka_n_ pi kachu pi.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, répondis-je d'une voix amusé avant d'ajouter plus bas : Je dois bien avouer que c'est la première fois que je vais dans une si grande ville, je ne pensais pas voir autant de monde. Ça doit être à cause de la fête.

Malgré mes soucis actuels, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être gagné par la joie des gens autour de moi. Finalement, ne trouvant toujours pas un endroit de libre pour passer la nuit, je m'arrêtai à un stand de nourriture pour prendre à manger à tout le monde.

-Cinq pommes de terre garnies et un grand paquet de beignets étoile ? dit la vendeuse en répétant ma commande.

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-P_e_kachu Ka_i_ ! Pipika !

-Euh Chu ?

-Héhé on ne peut rien cacher aux Pikachu en matière de pomme, commenta la vendeuse.

Je regardai la vitrine sans rien repérer de pommes.

-Pika ! me cria ma souris en se penchant, faisant tomber mon bandana devant mes yeux.

-Chu, un instant ! m'exclamai-je en la levant de sur ma tête pour la bloquer contre moi le temps de remonter mon morceau de tissu sur la tête, et mes cheveux à l'occasion, pour avoir une vue dégagée.

-Ka pichu_n _! Pi kaaaaa, me supplia-t-elle du regard en pointant un truc tout rouge, brillant de sucre.

-C'est une pomme ?

-On appelle ça des pommes d'amour, les gens comme les Pikachu en raffolent.

-J'en prends quatre alors.

-Quatre ? s'étonna la vendeuse.

-Oui.

Elle marqua une petite pause avant de terminer ma commande que j'échangeai contre des Pokédollars. Chu retourna se poser sur ma tête me laissant les bras libres pour transporter mes paquets. Je me dirigeai vers un petit parc moins peuplé. Je vis alors que d'autres dresseurs avaient eu la même idée que moi, résultat il y avait plus de Pokémons que d'humains dans la zone.

Je repérai une place libre au pied d'un arbre. Sans attendre, je m'y installai avant de sortir tout le monde pour le repas. J'en profitai pour prendre deux bols et une assiette dans lesquels je déposais une pomme de terre. J'enroulai les deux autres dans l'emballage avant d'en donner une à Chu.

-Attention c'est chaud.

Je n'eus pas de réponse, les pommes de terre étant plus intéressantes. Je soufflai doucement sur la mienne, mangeant doucement tour à tour la garniture qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la chair jaunâtre. Je regardai les autres dresseurs ; certains promenaient leurs Pokémon, d'autres comme moi mangeaient.

Bon, tout étant complet, il restait plus que le camping sauvage. Je voulais prendre une douche et me changer, j'étais encore tout plein de poussière de la grotte sans compter la terre. Il y avait toujours la rivière qui longeait la ville, bien que je ne pense pas que cela soit autorisé. Et puis il fallait que je trouve un endroit où Il n'irait pas.

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas où pouvait se trouver l'endroit idéal. Je refusais de dormir en ville et les sorties de celle-ci avaient été prises d'assaut par les dresseurs n'ayant pas de logement, rendant les lieux peu sûrs. Même le Centre Pokémon était totalement débordé et ne pouvait nourrir l'afflux de dresseurs. Continuer la route vers Carmin ? Vu l'état de mes finances, on n'aurait pas atteint la ville qu'on serait déjà tous morts de faim… À moins de manger les Pokémon que l'on rencontre. Beurk, mauvaise idée. Je pourrais toujours manger ces affreux biscuits. Hors de question, plus jamais je ne toucherai à ses horreurs.

-Cani ?

-Oui Arkan ? demandai-je en cessant de fixer une dresseuse et son Papilusion qui devaient répéter un numéro.

Il me fixa un instant droit dans les yeux avant de descendre son regard sur une des poches à côté de moi. Je remarquai alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement finis de tout manger. Je me relevai pour lui donner le beignet étoile. C'était un biscuit brun de la taille de ma main ouverte, recouvert de grains couleur arc en ciel sur le dessus.

-Il parait que c'est la spécialité ici, j'espère que c'est bon, dis-je en donnant le gâteau à mon premier ami.

Il avala le tout d'une traite, à se demander si la friandise avait eu le temps de toucher les dents, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être très bon. Après en avoir donné à tout le monde, je retournai m'asseoir le temps de finir mon dîner. Dans le pire des cas, on pouvait toujours dormir dans ce parc, pensai-je, même si je doutais que Lyra soit d'accord. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'avait toujours pas contacté, j'espère que tout allait bien. Elle ne devait pas avoir de soucis pour traverser la grotte, à moins qu'elle n'avait continué de courir après les Onix.

-Ka_i _pika kachu_m_

Je compris rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'en profitai pour la titiller, elle m'avait électrocuté tout l'après-midi, ou presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Kachu !

-C'est quoi Katchu ?

Elle me fixa un instant avant de se retourner vers Arkan.

-_T_chu pi _l_i pikachu ?

-Nos, ca_p_i ni, ni canos ni ca_d_a _m_os.

Elle fusilla le Caninos du regard avant de me faire à nouveau face. Et, contre toute attente, elle dessina avec ses pattes dans les airs la forme d'une pomme. De plus en plus amusé, je fis mine de réfléchir et continuai :

-Tu veux jouer à la balle ?

Je ne retins de rire quand je vis ses bras retomber le long de son corps et son air surpris. Contrairement à mon Caninos qui devait m'avoir grillé et rigolait derrière moi.

-Arkan, ce n'est pas drôle !

Ma phrase le fit encore plus rigoler, je ne pus esquiver un sourire. Arrête, je vais finir par rire, pensai-je.

-Pi, chu kapi p_a_ka pichu ! dit-elle à mon premier ami d'un voix colérique puis se tourna vers moi en ajoutant : Pi p_o_i chu chu ka ch_o_u pi, pika pika p_e_i !

Je n'avais strictement rien compris à son charabia, elle était en colère après Arkan ou moi au final ? Elle décida de prendre les commandes et se dirigea vers le sac pour se servir elle-même.

-Ah c'était une pomme que tu voulais ? Tu aurais dû me le dire.

Un regard noir me répondit. Ok, la miss était très susceptible. Je donnai les autres pommes à mes Pokémons, c'était en remerciement pour le Mont Sélénite. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien débrouillés surtout face à Lui. Je rentrai tout le monde à l'exception d'Arkan dans leurs Pokéballs respectives pour qu'ils puissent se reposer pour la nuit. Je cherchai un coin un peu à l'écart pour éviter de me faire embêter. Finalement, je m'installai contre le mur d'une maison accolée au parc. Avec cette chaleur, je m'allongeai sur ma couverture de survie à même le sol, mon Pokémon à côté de moi. J'étais vraiment fatigué car je m'endormis rapidement.

Je me réveillai je ne savais combien de temps plus tard par Arkan, celui-ci me poussait une épaule avec sa patte.

-Non laisse-moi dormir, dis-je en me tournant de l'autre côté.

-Encore un, fit une voix, suivie de pas en approche. Hey toi, debout ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir ici.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir une femme en uniforme bleu, elle était aussi accompagnée d'un Caninos. Ses cheveux roux étaient réunis en une queue de cheval. Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un officier de police. Je me relevais en baillant, toujours un peu endormi. Je regardai mon Pokématos, il était deux heures du matin, j'avais dormi une heure.

-Le Centre Pokémon est complet et je n'ai pas trouvé de chambre de libres à des tarifs normaux.

-Je comprends, tu n'es pas le seul à être dans ce cas-là. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir dans un lieu public.

-Et où voulez-vous que je dorme ? Ici c'est tranquille.

-Pour le moment, on fait des patrouilles sans cesse car la ville est aussi très active la nuit. On peut te voler dans ton sommeil ou pire. Sans compter les Pokémons sauvages qui viennent faire les poubelles.

-J'ai mon Caninos avec moi pour palier à ça.

Elle poussa un soupir et réfléchit.

-Dans tous les cas tu ne peux pas rester là. Minute, tu es un dresseur ?

-Oui

-Tu es plutôt fort ?

-On va dire que je me débrouille.

-Dans ce cas-là, tu peux essayer d'aller au camping au nord de la ville. Il y a toujours de la place, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pour accéder au Nord, tu dois obligatoirement passer par un pont pour atteindre l'autre côté de la rivière. Des dresseurs y sont très souvent pour défier les gens en duel. On a beau les faire partir ils reviennent dès que l'on part. En journée, ça va, on se relais mais pas la nuit. En gros leur principe est simple : Si tu les bats tous, tu peux passer de l'autre côté sinon tu restes ou tu es.

-Il y en a beaucoup ?

-Il doit y en avoir trois ou quatre je pense.

-Ils sont forts ?

-Ça dépend pour qui. Mais tu peux toujours essayer, sinon tu peux aller au camping à l'entrée de la ville.

-Ce n'est pas réputé très sûr.

-Mais tout le monde est tassé donc en cas de soucis quelqu'un pourra t'aider et vice-versa. C'est toujours mieux que de rester là tout seul.

Un silence s'installa, je compris alors qu'elle attendait que je bouge pour partir. Pénible ces policiers, pensai-je en me levant et me dépoussiérant.

-Tu n'es pas très reluisant, tu viens d'où ?

-J'ai passé le Mont Sélénite aujourd'hui.

-Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à battre les dresseurs du pont.

-Je veux surtout me laver.

-Je comprends. Au fait, tu sais où trouver le pont ?

-Non, répondis-je.

Elle m'indiqua comment m'y rendre avant de me dire de la suivre. Je compris qu'elle devait se douter qu'après son départ, je retournerai dormir au même endroit.

-Reste là, je vais les faire partir, par contre, demain tu risques d'avoir à les affronter pour revenir en ville.

-Je préfère les affronter maintenant pour être sûr de pouvoir repasser.

-Comme tu veux.

En même temps, s'ils étaient si faibles, ça remonterait mes économies. J'avais fait une petite folie en achetant à manger à tout le monde au stand, bien qu'ils l'avaient mérité. Je ne pouvais me permettre de continuer de faire ça tous les jours. La policière me laissa enfin tranquille alors que je me dirigeais vers le pont. Des lampadaires éclairaient bien le lieu, je vis quatre personnes qui étaient assis un peu plus loin dans le noir. L'un d'entre eux se leva pour m'empêcher de m'engager sur le pont.

-Tu es un dresseur ?

-Oui

-Tu souhaites relever le défi du pont pépite ou payer le passage ?

-C'est quoi le défi ?

-C'est tout simple tu dois nous battre tous les quatre d'affilés. Tu peux utiliser autant de Pokémon que tu le souhaites.

-Ça marche.

-Bien, je serais ton premier adversaire ! Rattata à toi !

Par réflexe, j'allais demander à Arkan de s'en occuper, mais c'était l'occasion de tester Chu. Je pris sa Pokéball et regardai à travers, elle semblait réveillée.

-Chu à toi.

La Pikachu apparut, un peu endormie. Elle fixa son adversaire puis moi.

-K_es_chu pi chu_s_ ?

-Désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est un match.

-P_o_i pichuka_n_ ?!

-Il m'a défié, je ne peux pas refuser.

Elle se retourna vers le Rattata visiblement pas contente.

-C'est bon ? demanda mon opposant.

-Oui.

-Rattata, Vive-Attaque !

-Chu, fait pareil !

Nos deux Pokémons disparurent presque simultanément, quand ils réapparurent la Pikachu semblait ne pas avoir eu de dégâts tandis que le rongeur respirait avec force. Finalement Chu était très puissante ou le rat était trop faible ?

Finalement, ma sourie électrique était plutôt forte, elle envoya au tapis tous les autres Pokémons du dresseur. La victoire était encore plus simple avec le second, car, en esquivant une attaque, elle s'était dédoublée, apparemment c'était la capacité « Reflet ». Toutefois, elle semblait bien fatiguée maintenant que sa colère était retombée.

-Tu es géniale, bien joué.

-_T_chu pi p_o_ chuka kapi !

-Mais oui. dis-je sans avoir rien compris de sa phrase. Repose-toi maintenant tu l'as bien mérité.

Tandis que je la rappelais, le troisième dresseur arriva.

-Tu n'es pas un rigolo toi, mais sache que maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent.

-Si tu le dis, répondis-je en sortant Néo.

-Sabelette, à toi !

Le tatou sauta griffes en avant sur Néo, il encaissa le coup et contre attaqua aussitôt avec Picpic. L'attaque toucha son adversaire qui recula plus loin. Le Nidorino prit l'initiative et courut vers son adversaire pour lui placer une attaque Double-Pied. Mais il l'esquiva en creusant un trou dans le sol, le Pokémon violet tenta de repérer son ennemi mais il se prit un coup de tête dans le ventre quand le jaune sortit de sa cachette. Sans attendre le Sabelette retourna sous terre.

-Mets-toi en boule sur le dos, ordonnai-je.

Il hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter. Cette fois-ci quand le beige sortit de son trou, il se prit les piques de mon Pokémon tout en lui assénant son attaque. Maintenant j'étais sûr qu'il était empoisonné.

-Néo, évite toutes ses attaques et contre-attaque dès que possible. Quand il est sous terre, n'hésite pas à courir en zigzagant.

-Doni_p_ri.

Le dresseur qui me faisait face ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement de stratégie. Il comprit à la seconde fois, quand son Pokémon rata sa sortie et se prit un Double-Pied avant même de retourner se cacher.

-Sabelette accélère, tu es lent, dit-il.

Quand il loupa son attaque Tunnel, j'arrêtai Néo, le tatou semblait avoir du mal à continuer à bouger et je ne voulais pas tuer ce Pokémon.

-Sa… sabe...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Sabelette ? demanda son dresseur en se rapprochant de son Pokémon. Mais tu es empoisonné ?! Mais tu n'as pas utilisé Dard Venin ?

-Pas besoin, si tu touches ses piques, c'est du pareil au même.

-C'est pour ça qu'il était sur le dos tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas compris. Tu as gagné de toute manière, c'était mon seul Pokémon.

-A mon tour maintenant ! J'espère qu'il te reste des Pokémons, sinon tu ne vas pas tarder à goûter à la défaite.

Je lui jetai un regard blasé. J'avais battu trois dresseurs juste avec deux Pokémons, je me doutais de son niveau. Le précédent dresseur lui laissa sa place en courant vers le centre Pokémon.

-Néo tu es en forme ? Tu veux continuer ?

-Ni ri dono_m_o

Vu sa posture, il comptait continuer.

-Très bien, envoie ton premier Pokémon.

-A toi, Mystherbe !

C'était la première fois que je voyais ce Pokémon. Il tenait sur deux pattes et des feuilles faisaient office de cheveux. Une touffe d'herbe sur patte en gros, comment pouvait-il être dangereux ?

-Vol-Vie !

Le Pokémon bougea ses feuilles de droite à gauche, aussitôt de petites lumières sortirent de Néo pour être absorbées par la plante.

-Néo, Picpic !

-Doux Parfum.

Le Nidorino porta son coup au moment où un nuage rose émana de la plante. Les spores se déposèrent sur mon Pokémon et le ralentirent au moment de reculer. Le nuage n'avait pas fini de se dissiper que des lueurs apparurent autour de Néo pour rejoindre une fois de plus son ennemi. Cela avait un effet curatif vu que le Mystherbe sembla ragaillardi. Ce coup-ci, il fallait attaquer franco si je voulais que l'ennemi tombe avant mon Pokémon, tout allait se jouer sur l'endurance.

-Néo, enchaîne les attaques ! Ne lui laisse pas le temps de riposter !

-Doux Parfum !

Ce coup-ci, le brin d'herbe finit son attaque plus loin à cause d'un Double-Pied, mais cela toucha Néo. Je regardai avec curiosité ces spores, ils semblaient léger à les voir voler mais lourd sur mon ami. Chaque Pokémon pu lancer encore deux attaques avant de finir au sol épuisé.

-Bien joué, Néo tu t'en es bien sorti !

-Rino.

-Ton Pokémon est fort ce n'est pas souvent que les dresseurs arrivent à battre mon Mystherbe. Il te reste des Pokémons ?

-Oui.

-Ok, on continue. À toi Rattata.

-Sky, fais comme tu veux, tu sais quoi faire.

Le Roucoups ne semblait attendre que ça. Une fois sorti de sa Pokéball, il rejoignit rapidement le ciel devenant invisible à nos yeux avant de créer une tornade de poussière. Je mis aussitôt mes lunettes en songeant que j'avais maintenant vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

Le combat était à sens unique, avec la poussière on ne voyait plus rien. La lumières des lampadaires éclairaient juste le nuage sans dessiner d'ombre au travers de celui-ci. Cela ne gêna pas mon oiseau qui plongeait sans hésitation, il eut même l'amabilité de ramener le Rattata terrifié dans ses serres à son dresseur.

-Sky, tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, lui dis-je faussement fâché.

-Roouu coups rooo_i _rocoup_e_.

-Il est très fort ton Pokémon, je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Il a l'habitude des Rattata.

-Roouuu.

-Je vois ça. Tu as gagné mais si tu repasses je veux ma revanche. Enfin pas tout de suite hein. Il faut que je m'entraîne.

-Je crois qu'il est bon pour affronter le chef, dit un de ses compagnons.

-Il en reste encore un ? demandai-je.

-Je te rassure, tu peux passer si tu le souhaites, répondit une cinquième personne que je n'avais pas remarquée à cause de ses vêtements noirs. Mais si tu veux tester tes capacités affronte-moi. Si tu gagnes, je pourrais même te donner une grosse récompense.

-Et c'est quoi cette récompense ? demandai-je curieux.

-Tu le sauras si tu me bats.

Il était le plus vieux du groupe donc il devait avoir plus d'expérience. Et si j'allais soigner mes Pokémons avant ? Non je ne saurais pas comment y aller, ni même revenir sans me perdre. Et puis, un dresseur de plus signifiait plus d'argent. La réponse était toute faite.

-D'accord.

-Apparemment il te reste deux Pokémons. Donc on fait deux rounds ?

Bon déjà, il était observateur, il savait les Pokémons qu'il me restait. Ce n'était pas en ma faveur, s'il utilisait l'avantage des types. S'il était aussi fort que les autres par contre …

-Ça marche. Sky tu continues.

-Rou.

-Abo à toi.

Finalement, il n'utilisait pas l'avantage des types. J'enlevai mes lunettes pour voir plus clairement, la poussière était retombée depuis un petit moment et je comptais essayer une autre tactique.

-Vive-Attaque.

-Dard-Venin.

L'oiseau percuta le serpent et reprit son envol. Il ne put éviter le dard qui le toucha par le côté. Quand il revint vers moi, je remarquai qu'il saignait mais aucune trace de poison.

-Recommence.

-Gros'Yeux.

Je fus surpris par l'ordre de l'homme en noir, avant de comprendre que la première attaque avait bien secoué le reptile. La seconde fit mouche, ainsi que la troisième. Le serpent s'allongea sur le sol se tortillant sur lui-même, son dresseur le rappela aussitôt.

-Dernier round.

-Sky revient, Arkan à toi.

-Nosferapti à toi.

Je me retins de rire en voyant l'ennemi. Arkan en avait fait rôtir un sacré paquet au Mont.

-Modère-toi, s'il te plaît.

-Ni.

-Ultra…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un mur de flammes entourant son Pokémon.

-Arkan j'ai dit doucement ! criai-je.

Celui-ci si stoppa aussitôt son attaque et me regarda d'un air de dire désolé.

-Ça, c'était une flammèche ! rigola mon opposant en rappelant son Pokémon.

Le faisceau rouge le toucha et le ramena dans sa Pokéball, je ne pouvais pas voir la couleur mais il était en vie au moins.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire massacrer comme ça, bien joué ! Comme promis voici ta récompense.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, il me pointa mon Pokématos. Je regardai l'écran qui annonçait que j'avais gagné contre Yogi Lanev et au-dessous la somme reçue.

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites ?

-Oui oui je me suis bien amusé.

Je le regardai septique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as gagné le combat. Et puis je vais regagner ça rapidement, peu de dresseurs dans les alentours arrivent à me vaincre.

En gros c'était un racket déguisé qu'il faisait. Mais ça restait dans le cadre de la loi des combats Pokémons, dans tous les cas, j'avais son nom et prénom en cas de problème.

-Si vous le dites.

Après leur avoir souhaité une « bonne soirée » alors qu'on était le matin, je m'engageai sur le pont. Je m'arrêtai un instant et courut en direction du groupe qui se dirigeait vers le centre Pokémon.

-Pardon j'aurais une question.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme d'une trentaine d'années mal rasé et avec un t-shirt beige et un pantalon kaki ? Il a aussi des cheveux noirs.

-Ça ne me dit rien du tout. Et vous ? répondit l'homme en noir

-Non, on n'a pas vu personne ayant cette description. Du moins, il n'a pas gagné face à nous. dit mon premier opposant.

-Oui, si on devait se rappeler de tous les perdants on n'est pas sorti, rigola le quatrième.

-Tu le cherchais ? questionna Yogi.

-Hein non, c'est quelqu'un que je connais qui est fan de Léo le Pokémaniac, mentis-je rapidement.

-Ah Léo, heureusement qu'on est là, sinon il n'aurait pas fini de se faire envahir par ses fans. Sans compter les curieux venus avec la fête. D'ailleurs tu comptes le voir ? finit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein ? Euh non, la technologie et moi ça fait deux.

Il rigola un instant avant de s'excuser. Puis nous nous séparâmes une nouvelle fois. J'allais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles, il n'était pas dans ce camping. Je marchai avec Arkan à mes côtés qui affrontait sans soucis les Pokémon sauvages. Content qu'on l'ait complimenté sur ses flammèches, il continuait sans cesse de jeter cette attaque.

-Arkan … ce n'est pas pour critiquer mais avec ton attaque tu es comme un phare en bord de mer.

-Ca … nos cani ni.

-Oui la maison est plus visible, mais on va à l'opposé. La policière nous a dit de prendre à gauche.

-Ni

Il repartit, bondissant sur les touffes d'herbes qui bougeaient. Il comptait faire un génocide de Mystherbe maintenant ? Un truc jaune attira mon attention à côté de la maison, c'était trop loin pour que je puisse deviner ce que c'était, soudain cela disparut. Je laissais échapper un soupir, j'étais sale, fatigué, je n'entendais mes Pokémon dire que leur nom d'origine. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir et ce camping qui était à je ne savais combien de bornes. Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi et me retournai. Je restai un instant immobile à observer la pénombre. Il n'y avait rien. Si en plus je commençais à halluciner j'étais fini.

-Ca_i_ !

-Quoi Arkan ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je tombai face à une tête jaune à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Surpris, je laissais échapper un petit cri en poussant la chose devant moi. Mes mains rencontrèrent alors du vide.

-Qu'est ce … Tu l'as vu Arkan ?

-Ni.

Ok, s'il l'avait aussi vu, je n'étais pas si fou. Je vis alors ce Pokémon réapparaître plus loin sur le chemin. Sans attendre mon Caninos se jeta à sa poursuite. Cela se révéla inutile, l'inconnu apparaissait et disparaissait sans cesse.

-Arkan laisse tomber, il sait se téléporter. Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien à lui courir après.

-Caninos !

-Oui, c'est rageant.

Le Jaune aux yeux bridés continua de nous suivre mais se téléportait à bonne distance de nous. S'il était trop prêt, Arkan le lui rappeler. J'étais aussi sur mes gardes après la peur qu'il m'avait fait, hors de question de me faire surprendre à nouveau.

Finalement il disparut après un virage quand la maison ne fut plus en vue. Étrange …

Nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à arriver à ce fameux camping. Celui-ci était à flanc de colline, quelques rares lampadaires éclairaient l'endroit. Je me présentai à l'accueil. L'intérieur était encore allumé, j'hésitai à entrer. Ne voyant personne, je poussai la porte :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Nyé ?

-Hé ho ?

-Ah ! Un client !

Une tête émergea de derrière un canapé marron, devant lequel une télé allumée diffusait à voix basse un match Pokémon.

-Tu arrives bien tard ! dit la personne que j'avais réveillée.

Il se leva non sans mal, s'étira en faisant craquer ses vertèbres, et me fit face. Je remarquai alors qu'avec ses cheveux vert pomme qui partaient dans tous les sens et sa chemise à carreau de la même couleur, il aurait sans problème se faire passer pour un jardinier.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Oui, euh non. J'ai mes Pokémons avec moi.

-Tu as un gros calibre ?

-Un gros calibre ?

-Un Pokémon qui prend beaucoup de place.

-Non.

-Bien alors, je compte un emplacement, dit-il en s'installant derrière un bureau remplis de feuilles. Tu restes combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, le temps d'obtenir le badge cascade.

-D'accord, on part sur une dizaine de jours ?

-Il y a tellement d'attente ?

-Non, les combats sont arrêtés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'est la fête de Twerzo après tout.

-Euh juste pour information ça fera combien pour dix jours ?

-400 Pokédollards.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est la fête, on a plein de touristes, il faut bien en profiter. Sans compter qu'ici c'est calme, y a de la place et on a un superbe point de vue !

-A un prix pareil, c'est normal. Je vais prendre une nuit je verrais demain.

-Alors 20 Pokédollards.

-Hein ? Mais c'est moins cher de rester moins longtemps ?!

-Euh les sanitaires n'ont plus d'eau chaude. Et vu que tu ne restes que pour une journée on n'aura pas le temps de la réparer avant que tu partes.

Je le payai sans hésiter, trop fatigué pour parlementer, avant de sortir pour aller m'installer, la douche attendra plus tard.

Je m'installai sous un arbre pour me protéger un peu de la rosée du matin, faute de poser une tente. Je regardai qui était réveillé parmi mes Pokémons pour savoir si certains voulait dormir à l'extérieur. Finalement seul Néo dormit à l'extérieur de sa Pokéball et il resta à distance. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver à nouveau face à une infirmière furax car je m'étais stupidement fait empoisonné. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas fait de « checkup ». Bah l'infirmière du Mont Sélénite était trop loin pour pouvoir m'engueuler.

Je me réveillai le lendemain au son de mon Pokématos. J'avais un appel… D'ailleurs seule Lyra avait mon numéro ! Je me redressai aussitôt bousculant Arkan qui dormait contre moi.

-Allo ?

-Ah Rei ! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant … j'ai eu quelques soucis. Il m'est arrivé un truc improbable.

-Tu es à Azuria ?

-Oui

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais sortie. Je pensais que tu étais encore dans la grotte moi !

-En fait je ne t'ai pas oublié … enfin si. Je te raconte, ce sera plus simple. Donc j'ai trouvé un homme blessé dans la grotte.

Je me gelai en entendant cela. Ce n'était pas …

* * *

Je n'ai pas fait de cliff pendant un moment, j'avoue j'étais en manque XD Alors je vous en fais un affreux pour la peine.


	13. 12-Problèmes ou Solutions ?

**Chapitre 12 : Problèmes ou Solutions ?**

_Je me réveillai le lendemain au son de mon Pokématos. J'avais un appel … D'ailleurs seule Lyra avait mon numéro ! Je me redressai aussitôt bousculant Arkan qui dormait contre moi._

_-Allo ?_

_-Ah Rei ! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant … j'ai eu quelques soucis. Il m'est arrivé un truc improbable._

_-Tu es à Azuria ?_

_-Oui_

_-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais sortie. Je pensais que tu étais encore dans la grotte moi !_

_-En fait, je ne t'ai pas oublié … enfin si. Je te raconte, ce sera plus simple. Donc j'ai trouvé un homme blessé dans la grotte._

_Je me gelai en entendant cela. Ce n'était pas …_

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'était pris un gros caillou sur la tête. J'ai fait comme si je le croyais car je ne vois pas pourquoi lui et un de ses Pokémons étaient paralysés. Je ne comprends pas, il avait pourtant l'avantage du type et le Mont Sélénite n'est pas réputé pour ses Pokémons électriques. Enfin bref, je l'ai aidé à sortir et comme sa paralysie ainsi que son mal de crâne ne s'arrangeaient pas, je l'ai ramené au centre Pokémon. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de carte dresseur valide, en gros, c'était un dresseur illégal. Je ne te raconte pas le temps que j'ai perdu au commissariat à cause de ça. Quand j'ai enfin été libérée il était très tard donc je suis allée directement dormir.

-Je … je vois. Minute, tu as trouvé un endroit où dormir facilement ?

-On ne t'avait pas dit que Neil était un des cousins de Léo ?

-Euh … ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

-Vu qu'il habite à Azuria, on loge tous chez lui. Et toi ? Tu es où ?

-Au camping juste à côté.

-C'est marrant ça.

-... Bon merci de m'avoir appelé, je retourne dormir.

-Hein ?! Mais il est 10h.

-Je me suis couché tard à cause de quelques soucis, dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

-D'accord d'accord, répondit-elle d'une voix amusée. Rappelle-moi quand tu seras réveillé, tu me dois toujours un combat tu te rappelles ?

-Je ne vais pas l'oublier, t'inquiète.

Tu me le répètes sans arrêt, ajoutai-je mentalement.

-A toute et dors bien.

-Oui à tout à l'heure.

Une fois l'appel terminé, je fixai ma montre multifonctions. J'ignorai la sentence pour être arrêté en tant que dresseur illégal, mais il ne risquait pas de sortir tout de suite du poste. Ce qui me laissait largement le temps d'avoir mon badge avant de partir. L'argent n'était plus un soucis depuis que le dresseur d'hier m'avait donné 5000 Pokédollars. Je trouvai ça étrange, très louche même, mais cela réglais un problème. D'ailleurs je pouvais m'acheter un Pokédex maintenant ! Non, il valait mieux calculer. Je devais refaire le plein de nourriture, de potions et de Pokéballs.

-Ca_i_ ?

-Hum ? Lyra va bien, elle est dans la maison devant laquelle nous sommes passés hier soir et on n'est pas prêt de revoir papa pendant un moment. Et avec les combats d'hier, on a plus de d'ennuis au niveau financier.

Il me regarda les yeux ronds.

-Oui, je me demande si je ne rêve pas.

Il ouvrit la gueule pour m'inviter à y mettre ma main.

-Heu, non merci. Je sais me faire mal tout seul.

-Ni.

-Je retourne dormir et tu devrais faire pareil la nuit était courte.

Nous nous allongeâmes et nous rendormîmes.

Je me réveillai bien plus tard, le soleil était au zénith. Néo s'était mis à l'ombre sous un autre arbre non loin. Je le rejoignis laissant Arkan.

-Néo ?

Celui-ci entrouvrit un œil et se leva tranquillement.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Ni ro_n_do ri _e_ni

Apparemment ce problème-là n'était toujours pas résolu. Et trop tard pour Lui poser la question … non le connaissant il ne m'aurait rien dit sauf : « Rentre à la maison ». Et vu son comportement, il valait mieux que je garde le silence là-dessus.

-Tu viens manger ?

-Ni.

Il me suivit jusqu'à la tente et me regarda vider une partie de mon sac pour sortir le petit déjeuner, enfin les affreux biscuits pour eux et un paquet de gâteau pour moi en attendant d'acheter de la vraie nourriture.

-D no_t_ri ?

-Les autres ? Dès que j'ai tout de prêt, je sors tout le monde, ça va être rapide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon Pokémon mangeait ce que je leur avais présenté. La Pikachu hésita en voyant le gros biscuit, mais les autres la rassurèrent.

Une fois terminé, je les laissais prendre l'air, non sans leur avoir dit de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Même si cette dernière partie concernait plus Sky. J'en profitai pour aller prendre une douche qui se révéla glacée malgré l'air ambiant. Je troquai mes vêtements habituels contre un t-shirt bleu et un pantacourt noir avant de retourner à la tente. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas fait de dégâts. Je fini de tout ranger et nettoyer avant de remettre mon sac sur le dos, prêt à partir.

-Désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser tous dehors. On peut faire à tour de rôle si vous voulez.

Après une petite discussion, seul Arkan et Chu souhaitaient rester à l'extérieur.

-Chu je te ferais sortir plus tard. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je n'aimerais pas qu'une personne que je connais face le lien entre nous et … mon père que tu as si bien assommé.

Je la vis faire de gros yeux.

-Pip_a_ ? Pik_o_chu ka

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas au contraire. Mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on sache que c'est nous qui l'avons laissé dans cet état.

-p_o_i ! acquiesça-t-elle.

Je la rappelai dans sa Pokéball et me mis en route avec Arkan à mes côtés. Alors que nous redescendions vers la maison Lyra répondit au téléphone :

-Oui ?

-Salut Lyra, c'était pour prévenir que l'on retournait en ville.

-J'y suis déjà avec Milly et Neil tu veux qu'on se retrouve devant le centre ?

-… Comme vous voulez.

-Je leur demande … C'est bon, rejoins-nous dans un quart d'heure.

-Ok

Heureusement que les gens étaient aimable dans cette ville, on m'indiqua à plusieurs reprises où se trouvait le centre. J'arrivai même en avance, je regardai rapidement à l'intérieur, il y avait moins de gens qu'hier, les infirmières arrivaient à suivre le rythme apparemment. Je me demandais comment elles pouvaient tenir cette cadence.

-Bonjour Rei !

Je me retournai pour voir Lyra et compagnie.

-Alors tu trouves comment cette fête ?!

-Je suis arrivé hier soir … je n'ai rien vu de spécial.

-C'est sûr que si tu dors jusqu'à pas d'heure aussi.

Je passai outre la remarque et continuai :

-Vous avez vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Oui, s'écria Milly. D'ailleurs, on va voir le spectacle de Pokémon aquatique à la piscine, tu viens ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Super, on y va !

Elle prit la tête du groupe.

-Rei, chuchota Neil à côté de moi. Évite de dire tout le temps oui aux filles, sinon on n'a pas fini de faire des trucs chiants ok ? Surtout Milly, elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

-Je n'y connais rien, c'est la première fois que je viens à ce festival, répondis-je du même ton.

-… Campagnard.

-Mais si tu le prends comme ça, je risque de leur dire tout le temps oui.

Il me jeta un regard noir et je répondis en souriant :

-Sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux voir toi ? demandais-je en parlant normalement.

-Moi ? La présentation des Pokéballs qu'ils utilisent pour Fovi, tu sais la machine qui permet de faire revivre les Pokémons.

-J'ai vu la machine à l'œuvre à Argenta, je ne suis pas si arriéré, répondis-je légèrement irrité, ne précisément pas que je m'étais endormi pendant la conférence.

-Tu as vu la présentation, c'est bien. Mais le plus important est les Pokéballs Fovi. Ce sont elles qui permettent de préserver le corps du Pokémon en attendant sa résurrection. Mais là n'est pas leur seule utilité, car …

-Oh non tu l'as branché sur le sujet. Il va encore nous soûler avec ça, le coupa Lyra.

-Lyra il est impoli d'arrêter quelqu'un en train de parler.

-Sauf quand tu parles de technologie. Tu es bien le cousin de Léo pour ça. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu es venu en ville au lieu de rester avec Léo à blablater.

-On débat nuance, on ne parle pas chiffon, nous.

-Mais oui c'est ça, répliqua-t-elle. Rei si tu as des questions, évite de lui en poser sinon tu n'as pas fini de l'entendre.

-C'est sur, vu ton QI, tu ne risques pas de co…

-Neil, Lyra vous n'allez pas recommencer ! coupa Milly. On est là pour profiter de la fête et pas se chercher des poux ! Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard.

-Moui, firent les deux amis en faisant mine de s'excuser.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence un peu tendu, la discussion restait centrée sur le spectacle. Je rappelai Arkan dans sa Pokéball, les Pokémons étant interdits à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

Nous attendîmes dans la file d'attente pour payer avant de rentrer dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre à ciel ouvert. Les places étaient en demi-cercle autour d'une immense piscine. Nous nous installâmes vers le centre en hauteur. Je me retrouvai assis à droite de Neil qui était, bien entendu, à côté de Milly.

-Ce n'est pas une des arènes du Champion ? demandai-je avec une impression de déjà-vu.

-Oui, c'est la piscine la plus grande. Elle est utilisée l'été ou lorsque les challengers ont des Pokémons très grands. Le reste du temps, c'est une piscine ouverte à tout le monde, répondit Neil.

-Tout le monde, même les Pokémons ?

Ma question lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux, il se tourna vers Lyra assise à côté de Milly.

-Ce n'était pas une blague ?!

-Je te l'avais dit, en dehors des combats Pokémon, c'est une catastrophe. Encore, s'il avait un Pokédex, ça lui éviterait d'autres bêtises, fit-elle d'une voix remplis de sous-entendus.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, râlai-je.

-Bien sûr que non, cette piscine n'est pas autorisée pour les Pokémons, comme partout. Ils en ont une plus petite en dehors de la ville. Les dresseurs avaient la tendance à entrer en compétition et les gens normaux ne pouvaient pas se baigner tranquillement. Dans l'autre, ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi.

-D'accord.

-Dis-moi tu n'es jamais sorti de chez toi ou quoi ?

-Euh … on va plutôt dire que je n'ai jamais voyagé. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la famille.

-Tu as bien fait alors de partir alors. Le monde est vaste, il y a plein de choses à voir.

-Oh oui, je ne le regrette pas. D'ailleurs en parlant de Pokédex, je vais m'en acheter un dans les jours qui viennent donc Lyra tu me rends Chewing-gum après ! finissai-je en la fixant, quelque part content d'avoir changé le sujet de conversation.

-Chewing-gum ? questionna Milly.

Lyra me dévisagea furieuse un instant avant de sourire à Milly :

-Ce n'est rien, une vieille histoire.

-Lyra en mauvaise position, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de voir ça, rajouta Neil amusé. Vas-y, explique-nous de quoi il en retourne.

-Neil la ramène pas.

-Lyra, on est copines, tu peux tout me dire, ajouta Milly voulant jouer les confidentes.

La brune la regarda ne sachant pas où se mettre. Elle fut sauvée par la musique annonçant le début du spectacle.

Rapidement, des Poissirène apparurent dans la piscine, nageant en rythme et en même temps. D'autres Pokémons aquatiques vinrent s'ajouter à la danse. Je regardai impressionné la coordination de tout ce monde. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la musique s'accéléra, les poissons blanc et rouge formèrent un cercle en mouvement près de la bordure du bassin, les Poissoroy faisaient de même au milieu en sens contraire utilisant leurs Pistolet à O dirigés vers le ciel. Puis des Stari et Staross remontèrent le jet d'eau pour prendre de la hauteur et lançaient une attaque Météore avant de retomber en tournoyant sur eux même dans l'eau. Soudain une chose longue et bleue sortit de cette fontaine d'étoiles et contre toute attente resta dans les airs au lieu de retomber.

-Un … un Draco ! s'exclama Neil, médusé à côté de moi.

J'étais abasourdi comme lui. A ma connaissance, seul le Maître du conseil avait des Draco et rares étaient ceux qui l'affrontaient. Voir ce Pokémon en vrai était totalement différent de la télévision.

Un second apparut à son tour pour danser avec le premier. Soudain des bulles d'eau s'élevèrent dans les airs, ainsi que les autres Pokémons présents dans la piscine qui n'étaient pas supposé savoir voler. Je cherchai le responsable, il devait s'agir d'Alakasham. J'avais vu un reportage qui montrait une partie de l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs psychiques.

C'était une vraie prouesse de maintenir tous ses Pokémons en lévitation surtout en restant synchro alors que le rythme augmentait tandis que la musique allait crescendo. Soudain, des colonnes d'eau apparurent créant un immense mur d'eau qui nous bloqua la vue, quand celui-ci disparut la musique se stoppa. Et nous découvrîmes la piscine vide comme au départ.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, rapidement brisé par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Rapidement la piscine se remplit de tous les Pokémons que l'on avait vu, tandis que des personnes prenaient place sur le bord de la piscine. Je vis des Poissoroy plonger pour remonter d'autres dresseurs sur leur dos. Tous étaient réunis pour faire le salut final.

Une fois dehors, la foule s'éparpilla lentement. Tandis que Milly nous noyait sous le flot de paroles sur la beauté et la magnificence de ce qu'on avait vu. Neil, lui, la rejoignait en partie en parlant des Draco, alors que Lyra les écoutait patiemment sans rien dire. Entre ses deux pipelettes et le bruit ambiant un mal de tête commença à me gagner.

-Et vous avez vu la manière dont ils dansaient tous les deux ? s'extasia Milly.

-Vous voulez voir quoi après ? demanda innocemment Lyra pour changer de sujet.

-Le spectacle 'Le chant de l'Otaria' ! s'écria son amie des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Non, plutôt l'exposition sur les Pokéballs à travers le temps.

-Les Otaria !

-Les Pokéballs !

-Ottaaarrriiiiiaaaa !

-Pookébaalllls !

-Et toi Rei ? me demanda Lyra.

Le silence qui suivit sa question me surprit, je me retrouvais au centre de l'attention. Notamment deux personnes très concernées par mon avis.

-Euh … C'est quoi ce truc qui dépasse du toit des bâtiments de temps en temps ? tentai-je.

-La fête foraine ? Bonne idée je suis pour aussi ! s'exclama la brune.

Ses deux amis hésitèrent un instant mais, n'ayant pas la majorité, laissèrent tomber. Je me laissais guider jusqu'à cette « fête foraine ». Je découvris qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs stands où l'on pouvait s'amuser.

-Il y a des montagnes russes ! dit Lyra soudain très intéressée par une chose impressionnante aussi bien par sa taille que la vitesse à laquelle défilaient des wagons à l'effigie d'un Roucarnage ou Rapasdepic.

-Pas pour moi, affirma Milly.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas fini de digérer, se justifia Neil.

-Rei ?

-On verra plus tard hein.

-Bande de trouillards.

-Je ne dis pas non à la maison hanté par contre, continua Neil.

-Il vaut mieux attendre la nuit pour ça. Non ?

-Bien sûr mais si on veut pouvoir rentrer il est mieux de le faire maintenant. Sinon Milly refusera de rentrer à la maison.

-Je ne suis pas si peureuse, annonça la concernée.

-Si on fait la maison hantée à la nuit tombée, pourquoi ne pas tester le labyrinthe, dis-je en montrant le bâtiment en question.

Apparemment c'était une bonne idée, cela se transforma rapidement en course sauf pour Milly qui préférait marcher. Nous ne pouvions pas courir sous peine de nous prendre un mur invisible, sans compter ceux en glace qu'un Goupix faisait fondre, alors qu'un Otaria en faisait apparaître ici et là. Celui d'Argenta me sembla soudain plus simple.

Ce fut l'autre garçon du groupe qui sortit en premier, il nargua Lyra qui s'était retrouvée dans un cul de sac à deux pas de la sortie. Je sortis après Milly qui avait trouvé la bonne route je ne savais comment, et nous attendîmes Lyra qui, une fois sortie, exigea une revanche. Où elle arriva après moi, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Neil.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement entre les différentes attractions, j'aimais bien les attractions mouvementés. Le stand de tir par exemple faisait partie de la liste des choses que j'aimais le moins. Lorsque le ciel prit des teintes sombres, nous nous rendîmes à la maison hantée. Je pensais que seul Lui et ses Pokémons pouvaient me faire peur, je m'étais trompé. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas le seul à hurler quand un Spectrum me fonçait dessus les mains en avant et la langue pendante en poussant un cri à donner la chair de poule. Bien entendu, Milly battit tous les records de décibels, je plaignais Neil derrière lequel elle se cachait souvent et inutilement. Les « fantômes » venant de toute part, nous traversant, nous frôlant dans une ambiance lugubre, remplie de bruits inquiétants. Les deux autres ne vantaient plus leur courage ; Lyra criait puis rigolait, Neil lui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais laisser parfois échapper un petit couinement. A la sortie, nous en menions pas large, personne ne fit de remarques à la blonde lorsqu'elle affirma qu'on ne la ferait plus jamais rentrer là-dedans.

Nous allâmes nous restaurer à un stand à proximité, avant de prendre la direction de la rivière. Le long de celle-ci se trouvaient des barrières de sécurité. Peu à peu, la rive se remplit, tout le monde attendait le feu d'artifice du soir.

-J'ai fait le plein d'adrénaline pour l'année, dit Neil. Elle est de mieux en mieux chaque année. Les Rattata fluorescents qui nous courent entre les jambes étaient marrants. Je me demande ce qu'ils leurs ont mis dessus pour avoir cette couleur.

-Les Rattata faisaient pas peur, par contre les tentacules des Tentacools qui tombent du plafond. C'était tout bonnement affreux ! commenta Milly.

-Moi c'était les Fantominus ou Spectrum qui te passaient au travers ou te fonçaient dessus sans prévenir, répondis-je, n'ayant pas apprécié mon premier contact avec les Pokémon de type spectre.

-Je trouve les squelettes plus effrayant, dit Lyra.

-Oui j'ai bien aimé quand tu as dit « C'est bien fait ça on dirait presque un vrai » et que le Squelette-Métamorph t'a attrapé la main. La tête que tu as fait été mémorable !

-Tu peux parler Rei, tu veux que je te rappelle ta réaction quand un Arbok t'a « tendrement » enlacer ?

-Non merci. Tu aurais dû essayer je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé.

-On verra la prochaine fois.

-Car vous comptez y retournez ? questionna Milly.

-Cette fête a lieu qu'une fois par an, c'est le moment d'en profiter, conclut Neil.

-Oui mais il y a d'autres choses à faire !

-La maison hantée ne prend pas toute la journée, tenta de résonner le garçon.

-Milly c'est un bon entraînement pour gérer ta peur. Voir même l'affronter ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut advenir sur la route. Ça te donne une idée de la manière dont tu risques de réagir et de permet de prendre les devants avant que cela arrive. Même cela à peu de chance d'atteindre de telles extrémités, expliquai-je à mon tour.

Ma déclaration jeta un blanc que je ne compris pas. Lyra dut comprendre et vint à mon secours :

-Tu es obligé de tout considérer comme étant un entraînement ? Tu arrives à te détendre parfois ? Si tu sais ce que ce mot signifie.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je ne m'amuse pas ?

-La manière dont tu en parles.

-… je dois en parler comment alors ?

Un nouveau silence suivit ma question, je vis à leur tête qu'ils cherchaient à m'expliquer. Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir ma réponse que le feu d'artifice comment ça.

Après celui-ci nous prîmes la route du manoir de Léo. Je ne voyais pas la différence avec une maison mais je ne dis rien. En arrivant au pont, quelques dresseurs se levèrent pour nous intercepter puis nous voyant ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

-Vous les avez aussi affrontés ? Ils ne sont pas forts, hein ? demandai-je, une fois le pont loin derrière nous.

-Oui, ces quatre-là sont ici pour s'entraîner. Ce pont à toujours était un point de rendez-vous pour les dresseurs en manque d'action, répondit Neil d'une traite.

-Et le cinquième ?

-Quel cinquième ?

-Un homme en noir, il s'appelle … un instant … Yogi Lanev, finis-je après avoir regardé sur mon Pokématos.

-Ah lui … il est là pour éviter que Léo se fasse envahir par les curieux. Si les autres ne sont pas fort, lui en revanche.

-Moi, je l'ai trouvé moins bon que d'autres.

-Hein ?! Tu es sûr ?

-Avis personnel, tu n'as pas fait de match contre lui ?

-Non, il n'était pas là quand je suis passé avec Milly.

-Ça me fait penser que tu me dois toujours un match Rei ! me rappela une fois de plus la brune.

-On le fera demain veux-tu ? Actuellement il fait nuit et personne n'a mangé.

-En parlant de ça tu comptes retourner au camping ? continua-t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te dis pas de venir avec nous ?

-Hein ? Au manoir ? Non non non. J'aime bien le camping, répondis-je mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas sortir Chu devant tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Lyra puisse faire le lien entre le dresseur paralysé qu'elle avait trouvé et mon nouveau Pokémon. Surtout qu'aucun Pikachu ne vivait au Mont Sélénite.

-Au moins pour manger, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas, dit Milly.

-On pourra lui apprendre d'autres choses. Je te montrerai comment marche la « machine verte ».

-La machine verte ? demanda la blonde.

-Oui le pc du centre Pokémon. Il n'en a jamais utilisé.

-Tu n'as pas appelé tes parents depuis tout ce temps ? s'exclama horrifié Milly.

-Mais … non, j'ai utilisé mon Pokématos comme téléphone.

-Allez, viens, ça fera plaisir à Léo en plus. Ça le socialisera.

-Lyra tu es médisante. Il a des amis.

-Quand je vois le nombre, je me dis qu'il peut faire mieux.

-Coucou Praline. s'écria Lyra en faisant des gestes de la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard un Pokémon jaune semblable à celui d'hier apparut à côté d'elle.

-Aaab_i_ra ? dit celui-ci en penchant la tête par côté.

-C'est quoi ce Pokémon ? demandai-je.

Lyra ouvrit son Pokématos coupant court les explications préparé par Neil.

-Abra, Pokémon psy, son don de Télépathie lui permet de sentir le danger à distance. Avec de l'entraînement, il peut même communiquer par pensée avec les humains. Il possède aussi la capacité Téléport, pour s'éloigner du danger. Récita une voix électronique.

-Et, en plus, une fois évoluée, elle pourra communiquer avec nous grâce à ses capacités psychiques, enchaîna Milly.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je comprendrai ce que disent les Pokémons, elle pourra tout traduire.

-C'est super ça, continuai-je.

-Cela n'a aucun intérêt, coupa Neil. Nous sommes leurs maîtres, nous pensons pour eux. Si tu veux ouvrir un service de plaintes bon courage.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! cria la propriétaire du Abra.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Si tu te lis avec eux, ils pourront profiter de toi. Sans compter la peine que tu pourrais avoir si l'un d'eux mourrait.

-Et alors ? coupai-je volontairement.

Il me regarda surpris avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré.

-Un autre illuminé, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, mais pas assez bas pour que je n'entende pas.

-Dépêchons, dit Lyra nous invitant à reprendre notre marche.

J'hésitai un instant à entrer. Non pas que l'intérieur avait une décoration très moderne, ni même l'éclairage éblouissant, non c'était le major d'homme de la maison. Apparemment, il venait de trouver une personne suspecte accompagnant ses invités. Et quoi de plus normal que de dévisager la personne du coin de l'œil. Inutile de dire qu'il me faisait froid dans le dos.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il à notre petit groupe.

-Nous aurions besoin de dîner, ainsi que nos Pokémons, annonça Neil, comme un habitué.

-Combien de couverts dois-je mettre ?

-Cinq, si mon cousin n'a pas mangé. Continua Neil.

-Non, quatre, je mangerai dans ma chambre, annonça Milly vexée en prenant la direction des escaliers situés sur la droite.

-Dois-je préparer une chambre pour ce jeune monsieur ?

-Hein ? Moi. Non, ça ira merci. Ajouta l'autre garçon du groupe.

-Il est tard Rei, reste ici pour la nuit, proposa innocemment Lyra en souriant.

Elle comptait me bloquer ici ? Le piège n'était pas encore refermé, je pouvais toujours m'échapper.

-Non merci, je ne veux pas profiter de votre hospitalité, ajoutai-je ne sachant traduire le regard que Neil envoya à la jeune fille.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas, annonça le jeune Seymour avec un étrange sourire. Préparez la chambre bleue.

En fin de compte, je m'étais fait avoir.

-Dois-je informer monsieur que vous avez un invité ?

-Oui Hawk, faites. Termina Neil comme si c'était lui le maitre de la maison.

-Bien, conclut-il en s'inclinant avant de sortir par une porte située au fond du hall.

- Viens je vais te faire visiter, m'annonça le garçon en se dirigeant sur la gauche.

-Neil, je te le laisse, je vais me débarbouiller on se retrouve à table, à tout à l'heure, dit Lyra avant de monter les escaliers.

-Pas de soucis, lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers moi. Commençons par le salon.

Tout comme l'entrée, la pièce était principalement bicolore, les murs blancs et les meubles noirs ou gris. Seuls des tableaux accrochés ici et là et quelques trophées apportaient de la couleur. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais je devinais que, la journée, l'endroit devait être très lumineux. Une table pouvant accueillir facilement une dizaine de personnes était face à moi. Je suivis Neil qui se dirigea vers la droite, de ce côté-là se trouvait trois canapés noirs placés en forme de U au bout duquel un grand écran plat occupait une grand place sur le mur.

-C'est ici qu'on prend les repas. Si tu veux voir la télé, fais juste attention à ne pas mettre le son trop fort. Malgré l'isolation sonore, le nouveau home cinéma a tendance à être vraiment bruyant. La porte à côté de l'écran donne sur la cuisine si tu as un creux, raconta rapidement mon guide, avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir dans le hall.

-Il y a quoi en bas ? demandai-je en pointant les escaliers au fond de la pièce qui descendaient.

-C'est zone de recherche, interdiction d'entrer. Sinon, c'est à tes risques et périls. Léo a mis un système contre les voleurs et les curieux. Moi-même, je n'ai pas fait attention un jour. Ça ne pardonne pas.

Je ne demandai pas plus de précisions pour ne pas paraître bizarre. J'ignorai si c'était une menace sous-entendue pour ne pas que j'y aille. Dans tous les cas, je ne comptai pas poser de problème, ni en avoir.

Je le regardai ouvrir la porte à côté de l'escalier qui donnait sur l'autre aile.

-Ici, c'est un autre salon. On l'utilise quand la fiancée de Léo est là. Elle n'est pas là actuellement, elle n'est pas très intéressante, elle est obstinée par la décoration du manoir et passe son temps à râler après mon cousin toujours en train de travailler.

Effectivement ce salon n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Les murs étaient couleur crème et le mobilier en bois était travaillé. Je remarquai une petite bibliothèque au fond de la salle. C'était un endroit « chic ».

-Tu peux venir là si tu veux, mais je te le déconseille. Sauf si tu as du temps à perdre. Milly passe souvent son temps ici. On continue la visite à l'étage maintenant.

J'avais remarqué que les escaliers étaient recouverts d'un tapis rouge bordeaux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les couloirs de l'étage le soient aussi. Une fois en haut, je vis un espace avec une table basse et des fauteuils rouges bordés face à une baie vitrée qui donnait une vue sur tout le jardin d'après le jeune Seymour. Un couloir partait de chaque côté, il m'indiqua que celui de gauche était pour la famille. Je le suivis dans celui de droite, il ouvrit la seconde porte à sa gauche et alluma la lumière.

-Voilà ta chambre. Tu peux accéder à la salle de bain par la porte du fond.

-Merci, répondis-je doucement en entrant en observant l'endroit.

Les murs étaient sur la partie supérieure blanc et cyan sur le fond. Les deux couleurs étaient séparées par une frise bleu marine. Un grand lit se trouvait sur la gauche et prenait tout juste un tiers de l'espace. Comme il me l'avait dit, je devinai que la porte en face de l'armoire était la salle de bain.

-Je peux sortir mes Pokémons où je veux ou il y a un endroit ? le questionnai-je n'ayant pas vu dans la demeure.

-Tu peux du moment qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises. Personnellement, je les laisse dormir dans leur Pokéballs.

-D'accord.

-Je te laisse, le repas devrait être près d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Je le regardai fermer la porte, avant de voir celle-ci se rouvrir.

-J'ai oublié, Lyra est à moi ! Tu es prévenu, ajouta-t-il en me jetant un regard noir, avant de partir sans laisser m'en placer une.

Je restai un instant abasourdi… Il croyait quoi ? Je ne courais pas après Lyra ! Minute, Lyra encourageait et aidait Milly. Aie, aie, aie, ça sentait les problèmes à l'horizon.

* * *

Qui veut que Léo prenne un architecte ou un décorateur d'intérieur ?

D'après vous Rei va tenir combien de temps entre ses trois-là avant de partir ou nous péter un câble ?


End file.
